Boundaries of Devotion
by Sensara
Summary: Continuation of Boundaries of Propriety. Kuvak has Tawny where he wants her, but Terra Prime is hiding in the shadows, and other forces are at work on Vulcan, for good or ill, he doesn't know. Will Tawny's life be the price for the gamble he took, the gamble for love? Rated T for safety, some chapters may be M. Also includes some L'Vek/Emmie.
1. Parted

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed Boundaries of Propriety. This story will mostly follow Kuvak and Tawny, but we'll see more of L'Vek and Emmie. Many of you know that this is simply a link in a chain of stories about Enterprise era Vulcans, and the women they meet. Here's another note on that theme, hope you enjoy it.**_

Tawny sat down in front of Commodore Forrest's desk, along with the head of the department she would be interning in, and Emmie at her side. Having her friend there made her much less nervous, and she was still amazed that she had gotten this job in the first place. She had been busing tables at a local diner on the weekends when they needed her the most, and it paid just enough for her tiny apartment. She depended on Brad and her foster parents for money for food, and she felt excited that she would be getting a job that paid well and would allow her to live more independently.

"Ms. Townsend, we've looked over your resume and your testing scores. You scored incredibly high in the writing section...we'll have Ms. Sadir introduce you to the staff and get you acquainted with the technology we use. Civilian staff are in the east wing of the first floor, and Ms. Sadir can show you around the office and show you your station. You'll be an assistant distributor, and I believe that's the position you were recommended for at the Earth Embassy on Vulcan. It's a tedious job, but necessary."

"I-I understand, sir," she said quietly, then cleared her throat. It seemed to have closed up.

He smiled gently. "There are rules and regulations you will have to follow, and Ms. Sadir can answer any questions you have on your tour. But let's get started."

…

"Ms. Sadir, could I speak to you for a moment?"

She turned back to the commodore and nodded, and gestured for Tawny to wait outside. "I'll be out in a bit, hon."

Tawny smiled at her and obeyed, and Forrest closed the door. He smiled at her.

"So...this Townsend girl..."

"She's 22, commodore," she replied with a wry, raised eyebrow.

"You're friends with her?"

"We know each other."

"And do you know why Soval recommended her for this job, and for a job at the Embassy? There were a host of...more qualified people for this position. Don't get me wrong, your friend is very intelligent and seems like a very nice young lady, but...why?"

She stared at him. "I don't think my fiance would like for you to know the entire truth. Just know that this is one step on her journey that will ultimately end on Vulcan. I think once she steps foot on that planet, she'll be there until her death."

The commodore frowned. "What do you mean?"

Emmie smiled wryly. "Vulcans are persistent creatures when they see something they want," she replied cryptically.

"I don't understand."

She shook her head at him. "I can't really explain further. I'm not at liberty to do so. But if you don't like Tawny Townsend, don't worry...she'll only be here a month, and then I doubt you'll see her ever again."

…

Emmie took her to a small cafe down the street after work, and Tawny was satisfied that her training had gone well. Emmie was a good teacher, and her job wasn't extremely difficult. It was tedious, but it had to be done.

"So," she said after they ordered some tea and coffee. "Tell me about Kuvak."

Tawny blushed and looked down at the table, shuffling a couple of packages of sugar around each other. "I...I-I like him, Emmie...I-I like him a-a lot...he's so sweet to me...h-he's so...n-nice...a-and he makes me f-feel..."

"Like a woman?" Emmie asked with a soft smile. Tawny giggled nervously.

"He makes me feel good about myself," she said quietly, bending the corner of the packet back and forth. "I feel so...s-safe around him...l-like n-nothing can h-hurt me..."

"It's a good feeling, isn't it?"

Tawny looked up and smiled at the misty-eyed expression on Emmie's face. "They are handsome creatures, aren't they?" she continued. "So...masculine, yet capable of so much gentleness...but they can be passionate too...they can be _fierce_..."

Emmie trailed off and stared at Tawny with a shy smile, one of the few times she had seen something like that on the Egyptian woman's face.

"You'll learn more about them as you continue your thing with Kuvak...I think he's quite taken with you."

Tawny blushed. "He...he...I-I think he's sexy, E-Emmie...I...I want to tell him so much..."

"Write him a letter. L'Vek could send it to him, if you like."

"He's not c-completely fl-fluent in-"

"Don't worry about that. He's a smart man, he can figure it out."

Tawny giggled and considered it, and she decided she would do it. Kuvak would probably like that...just as much as the IDIC she had made for him.

She smiled and sipped her coffee. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as she thought.

…

_The cold wind rustled the thin curtains over the window, and a freezing draft drifted across her skin. She sighed and shifted, staring at the window, knowing, waiting...he would come...he always came..._

_She smiled when she saw his dark shadow blot out the cold moon, and like fog across the Bay, he padded across the floor and leaned over her. His blue-gray eyes shone with desire, and he reached out a warm hand and stroked her cheek. He was shirtless, wearing only dark pants and her IDIC around his neck. She let her eyes travel over his face, along his collarbone, down the tufts of gray hair on his chest that trailed down to the hem of his trousers._

_He laid over her, his eyes growing dark, and one of his hands drifted to her thin nightgown. He rubbed the thin material through his long, deft fingers, as if contemplating his next move._

_She heard a ripping sound, and the nightgown and his trousers were floating to the floor...she was bare before him, as was he, and he stared down at her hungrily before he continued._

_His fingers touched her in ways that made delicious tingles run up and down her spine. Her body was awash in flame, and she moaned, leaning up and kissing him. His hands explored her body, his nose inhaled her scent, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She knew what came next...what always came next..._

"_Tawny," he whispered, lifting her into his arms. He exited her room, and after wandering through her apartment (which was much larger than in reality), he found a hidden staircase and took her down, deep underground...a cave with a large bed was waiting for them, and he laid her down on it. He positioned himself over her, kissing her neck, and she lifted her hips toward him – _

Tawny gasped as she woke up, and she rolled over and glanced at the alarm clock. She wasn't due to get up for another two hours, but she rolled back onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

It was always the same concept...Kuvak would come to her, and touch her, and make her feel womanly in ways both dark and wonderful. And she couldn't make that dream a reality...not yet, at least...

She sighed and tried to go back to sleep, but her eyes refused to close until the sun crept over the horizon.

…

Emmie walked down the hallway of the Consulate, her fingers linked with L'Vek's, and they were discussing her side of the family coming to Vulcan for their wedding.

"My family is far too big to invite everyone to this thing. And I don't want to explain this over and over again to them. Only a few, and they can tell others, so they'll be plenty prepared with their questions when we do our wedding Earth style."

L'Vek gave her what looked like a rueful smile. "Your mother, your father, your uncle and cousin? That is all? You could invite several others if you truly wished; we have room for at least twenty guests in my family's household."

"And wake everyone up at 4 in the morning so we can make the morning meal? No thank you, L'Vek, I'll stick to the ones who wouldn't mind so much."

"Ms. Sadir."

They turned and saw Ambassador Soval outside his aide's office, and the ambassador dismissed Sorak with a wave of his hand. "May I speak to you for a moment?"

Meskhenet smiled slightly and bowed her head in respect, then turned to her _telsu_. "I'll be along in a moment, _habibi._" She stroked his face with her two fingers ever so slightly and only for a second, and she felt a burst of his pleasure through their bond. She grinned at him, then sobered and turned to the ambassador.

"Yes, Osu, what can I do for you today?"

He led her to his office down the hall and closed the door, and he turned to her with a stern gaze.

"It seems you are not the only human to capture a Vulcan male's attention," he said, his voice warmer than his gaze. "Ms. Townsend...you are friends with her?"

"She's the best friend I could ever ask for," she replied evenly.

"Is she prepared? To do what you have done?"

Meskhenet looked down and nodded slightly. "I think she adores Kuvak. I think she loves him. I _know _she loves him. He is good for her, and I sincerely hope she is good for him. I have the thought...when Kuvak has her to himself, she will be a wanton little minx," she said with a wicked smile. "It's always the quiet ones...but if desire does not get her through the fever, and I find it unlikely that such a thing will happen...then good old human compassion will see them through. I'm not worried about their relationship. It's the world around them I worry about."

She looked up at him again and saw that his ears had turned mint green, and she laughed. "Forgive me, Osu, have I made you blush?"

He turned away. "We have grossly underestimated your people, T'Sai," he said softly. "And I appreciate your honesty." He faced her again. "You and your friend are a credit to your race. All of Vulcan appreciates your service. I accept this union, and yours...and I will do what I can to make it easier for you."

She bowed her head. "_I thank thee, Osu, for your service,_" she said in Vulcan, and grinned when his lips parted slightly in shock.

He raised an eyebrow and closed his lips. "You speak our tongue well, young T'Sai. You will make an excellent addition to the house of T'Hya. I'm sure T'Mil was pleased with you...and I am sure she will be agreeable to Ms. Townsend as well."

She smiled and accepted his dismissal, grinning at the blush that still frosted his cheeks.

…

_To my delight,_

_How to even begin? There is so much to say, so much to tell, and yet I cannot find a place to start. My work here is tedious, but I apparently am good at it, as my supervisor said my work was excellent. My work is excellent because you are worthy of a woman who does excellent work. So I will do my job willingly and to the best of my ability. You are worth this effort._

_Oh, delight to my eyes...am I a worthy woman? Am I truly deserving of a glorious soul like you? I have no great intelligence, nor beauty to boast of. I can offer you kindness and compassion, and these words, but I fear that is not much. Perhaps it is not enough. _

_Still, I often think of you, and the time we spent together. Your absence pains me, and I feel so foolish for pining like a lovesick schoolgirl. And yet what freedom you give me, Kuvak! I feel new, like I have been walking in some desolate valley, and you were the kind stranger who showed me the right path. I opened the door and saw your face, and yet I did not know then: I was opening the door to a future beyond the horizons I do not know. I started down a path that will lead me to Vulcan...to you, joy of my being._

_My affections are new and wonderful and slightly overwhelming...I want to run to you, and yet I fear I will have nothing to say. I feel stupid for writing these words...I don't know, Kuvak, every time I think of you, I want to write. I want to sing. You are poetry to me, every inch of you, everything you are. Delight of my eyes, joy of my being, balm to my soul, Kuvak! Kuvak, my dearest, my beloved!_

_Romantic types may believe in love at first sight, and I had lost hope of such a notion, but my delight, I feel as if my life has led me to you, for some purpose. My heart tells me you can raise me out of the darkness of my past and see me to a future that is bright with promise, with new beginnings._

_You are a new beginning for me. I wish I could cast off all my doubts about myself and my abilities, but for once something is clear: I am in love with you, and I eagerly anticipate when I will be with you again. Until our reunion, I dearly hope this letter finds you well. I'll be leaving in three weeks, but by the time this note reaches you, another week will have passed. Another week without you...let it pass, and pass quickly!_

_Here's to you, my joy, my Kuvak, to your health and happiness and the beginnings we will share,_

_your Tawny_

Kuvak laid the paper down on his desk and folded his hands as if for meditation, because his hands were trembling. He had never seen writing like this, such pure devotion, unbridled affection...unrestrained love. He could almost feel the emotions pouring out of her, as if she were in the room. She had haunted his thoughts, haunted his dreams ever since they parted, and he held the paper to his nose, inhaling its scent, as if he might find hers lingering on the paper.

The tiniest smile graced his lips as he did find her scent in the paper, and he emitted a tiny groan of longing. His _katra _was screaming at him to find her, take her as his...she had even claimed him. _Delight __of my eyes, joy of my being, balm to my soul, Kuvak... _Such freedom of expression, such innocent, pure affections, and an intimate mode of address. She had written the letter by hand...and it made it so much more meaningful, to see her script flow across the page. He thought to himself that it was the most elegant thing he had ever seen.

He envied her for her freedom to express all she felt. He was a man of logic, a man who suppressed passions and affections and joy and all emotion. He could never tell her outright that he was enthralled by her very presence, that she had captured him. She held within her hands his being, and she probably didn't even realize it yet.

He couldn't even tell her that he was deeply moved, intimately stirred by this letter...

A small smile returned to his lips. He could not tell her outright...but through a bond, she would know every day that he was her willing slave. She need but say the word, and he would do her bidding, if it was in his power. A bond...that was what he truly wished. He wished for this loving, compassionate young woman to be his wife, his _k'diwa_.

And he would see it done if it was the last thing he ever did. His fever was less than ten months away...and he would have no other but Tawny Townsend at his side when it gripped him.


	2. Reunited

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to Just a Crazy-Man, Ahlysha, Caren Rose, Fameanon (and Kuvak, Soval, Forrest and V'Las), maba7x, Scarlettbrandi, and the anon reviewer for reviewing! So many reviewers! You're all stupendous!**_

_**A/N: "Something Stupid" belongs to Reprise and C. Carson Parks, not me.**_

L'Vek shrugged on a jacket, as the winter chill in the hills of Sausalito clung to him like the _neptek _bean to a cooking pot. Meskhenet had left a few hours earlier, but he had attended a meeting with Starfleet engineers and couldn't go with her to Tawny's apartment. His cousin was arriving tomorrow to take Tawny to Vulcan, and Emmie had volunteered to help her friend clean her apartment and put some things in storage.

He obtained a pass and decided to walk over to her apartment, as Tawny did not live very far from the Consulate. He was there within fifteen minutes, and he knocked on the door.

His Meskhenet answered and tugged him inside, and he saw three other people in his peripheral vision before Emmie pulled him down and kissed him full on the lips. He heard cheering, clapping and general clamor from the other three people in the room. Despite the openness of this exchange when it should have been private, he felt the chill melt off of him at the feel of her warm lips vigorously caressing his, and he raised his fingers and stroked her face despite himself.

She pulled away and took a deep breath, a wicked grin gracing her plump, luscious lips. He allowed his fingertips to touch them, and her lips parted slightly before she shoved his hand away and slapped him playfully on the arm. Apparently, she had felt the electricity on her lips, and she had told him that human lips were much more sensitive than their fingertips.

He turned and located the source of the clamor, and saw Tawny and Brad Townsend, and Brad's boyfriend, Armando. Tawny was sitting on the floor, sorting through a box of trinkets, Brad had a broom, and Armando was dusting. He turned back to his Meskhenet and drew her to his body, ignoring propriety again, just this once, since these humans didn't seem to mind a more open display of intimacy.

He smirked down at her and lifted her chin. "_You will receive payback for that later, beloved,_" he whispered in Arabic. Her eyes widened, and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"_How long have you been able to speak my tongue?_"

"_I have been teaching myself for two months now,_" he replied, and she shoved him away, a playful gleam in her eye.

"_Then save that talk for later, when we're alone..._" She trailed off and eyed him with obvious lust, then turned back to her work helping Tawny sort and pack things.

He heard soft music now that the shock and unchaste bliss he felt from Emmie's kiss was wearing off, and he recognized the music style as tango. He looked to Emmie, who grinned at him, but the song ended a few moments later, and a new track filled the room.

He heard violins, plucked guitar and a soft drum beat, and Tawny turned the volume up. She and Emmie began to sing, and Brad and Armando stopped what they were doing to listen.

"_I know I stand in line until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me,_" they sung, and Emmie sauntered toward him, reaching out and pulling him into a sort of waltz. He wasn't dancing, but simply stepping out of her way and spinning her when the song demanded it.

"_And if we go some place to dance I know that there's a chance you won't be leaving with me,_" they continued, and he frowned at her, about to open his mouth and protest that he would never leave her. She grinned and pressed her finger to his lips, asking for silence.

"_And afterwords we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two...and then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like 'I love you'..._"

She began to sway with him, moving her hands to lead him in a more proper waltz, and he followed her lead as the song continued.

"_I can see it in your eyes that you despise the same old lies you heard the night before...and though it's just a line to you, for me it's true and never seemed so right before!_"

She pressed her nose into his neck, right beneath his ear, as she sung those words, and he glanced down at her. She leaned against his chest and continued their dance, and he wished they were alone so he could return the affections she was pouring out to him.

He glanced over at Tawny, who was singing a higher part for harmony, and he listened intently, amazed at how easily their voices moved around each other. Their harmonies were quite pleasing, and he watched Tawny for a few moments.

"_I practice every day to find some clever lines to say to make the meaning come through..._"

She had her eyes closed and was concentrating on the song, but it seemed to him that singing made her look more relaxed than ever. He wished Kuvak was here to see this...he would have to tell Kuvak about this and have him encourage the young woman to sing more often.

"_But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late and I'm alone with you..._"

He looked back to his Meskhenet and gazed into her eyes. Such a lovely color...for the hundredth time, he felt amazed that such a beauty had chosen him for her mate. He could see the love in her eyes, and knew from her words and from her emotions that she found him quite attractive, though it was odd to think of himself as such. He had never worried about such things.

"_The time is right, your perfume fills my head, the stars get red and oh, the night's so blue..._"

Emmie leaned forward and pressed her nose to his neck again before raising one hand and stroking his face.

"_And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like 'I love you'..._"

Every part of him was pleased to hear her sing those three words with such conviction and sincerity. Again, he wished they were alone, so he could show her how alike he felt when it came to her.

But he sighed instead and twirled her out, and he groaned inwardly as Meskhenet gave him a tender kiss when the last chords faded away.

The song ended, and something instrumental came on, and everyone went back to work. Brad was still looking at Emmie as if he couldn't be prouder of her, and the man put his arm around his boyfriend as if he wanted to do the same thing with his significant other.

Meskhenet continued her work with Tawny, and when his beloved rose to move a finished box to the door, L'Vek stopped cleaning the kitchen and knelt before his cousin's intended.

"I would not suggest greeting my cousin in public as Meskhenet greeted me," he said softly. "However, if you are in private...you may greet him in any way you please."

Her eyes flashed with some unreadable emotion, and he frowned slightly as she bowed her head. "You th-think he still..."

"My cousin could no sooner forget you than forget to breathe," he replied firmly. He could feel Brad's eyes on them, but ignored him. "I sent that letter to him. I'm sure he was quite pleased with it."

"Y-You read i-it?"

He shook his head. "No, that is an invasion of your privacy. But I did notice that you wrote it by hand. That is an intimate touch my cousin will have noticed."

She smiled wryly. "W-Well...w-we'll see, I-I guess..."

Brad walked over to them, a frown on his face. "Tawny, what's going on with you and L'Vek's cousin?"

L'Vek looked to Tawny to answer. "Brad...h-he's...v-very sp...sp-special to me..."

Her brother did not look very pleased as he looked back at L'Vek. "Is this that other guy you brought with you when Emmie moved?"

L'Vek nodded. "Yes, the very same."

"What was his name?"

"Kuvak," Tawny said firmly, glaring at Brad. "I-I'm dating him."

Brad looked slightly stunned, but L'Vek backed away, knowing when to exit a conversation that was bordering on none of his business.

Brad and Tawny did not exchange glances for the rest of the time L'Vek was there, and after a few hours, Armando had packed everything in his father's aircar to be taken down to Emmie's storage unit. Tawny only had to pack the rest of her things for her flight tomorrow, and she would be ready to go.

"We'll be greeting my cousin at the transport station tomorrow morning," L'Vek told her. "Your flight leaves at noon, so that gives him time to come here and talk to you before you both leave. And if you wish to tell your family and friends farewell, you should do so early in the morning."

Tawny nodded, and he saw her throat constrict in a thick swallow.

"Do not be afraid, Ms. Townsend," L'Vek assured her, letting his expression soften to one of encouragement. "My cousin will tell you everything you need to know, and he will not allow anything to befall you. You can rest assured that he will do everything in his power to make you happy."

"Is that so?" Brad growled, and Emmie threw him a seething look.

"Brad, I love you like a brother, but don't argue about things you don't understand. I feel safer putting Tawny in Kuvak's hands than anywhere else in this galaxy. She'll be just fine."

Brad still looked displeased, but he sighed and turned away, and spoke no more of it.

…

"Tawny, what the hell were you thinking? Did you guys agree to date? Seriously?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "And what is so wrong with that, Brad?" She spat every word, and every word came out crystal clear.

"He's way older than you, and...does he even know what that means? To date someone? Are you sure he doesn't want something else?"

She laughed derisively. "I know what he wants, and I want that as much as he does!" she growled, her voice low and dangerous, almost like an animal's. "But he's had plenty of chance to do it, and he's done n-nothing to me th-that I d-didn't want to happen."

Brad's lips parted slightly in shock. "Tawny, I swear to God, if he's touched you-"

"What?" she yelled. "What? You'll beat him up? Have fun tr-trying that! He's got three t-times your strength, Brad!"

She stepped up closer to him, snarling in his face. "My love life is none of your b-business," she growled. She wanted to relax, to tell him all the good things about Kuvak, but as far as she could see, he was being pig-headed for absolutely no reason.

The doorbell rang, and she shook her head at him as she went to answer it. She was still in a sour mood, but one look at her visitor wiped the scowl from her face and replaced it with a wide grin.

"Kuvak!" she cried, pulling him inside and kissing him fiercely. He tasted sweet and spicy, and she cupped his cheek, hoping he didn't mind this contact, hoping he had missed her as much as she had missed him.

She pulled away and looked up at him hopefully, and his gaze softened considerably as he touched her face. "It is very agreeable to see you again, Tawny," he murmured, stroking her hair. She leaned into his every touch, like a kitten getting petted. "Your presence has been keenly felt..."

He leaned down and gave her a tender kiss, and she embraced him, putting their bodies in closer contact.

She broke away from Kuvak with a scowl when Brad cleared his throat behind them, but she smiled at Kuvak again.

"E-Excuse me for a s-second." She glared at Brad as she left for the bathroom. If her brother did some stupid spiel about Kuvak hurting her, she would see that Brad was punished in some form or fashion. She would get Emmie on her side if she had to. Kuvak was more than she could have ever hoped for, a chance to be free and happy, and pour her love into someone instead of letting it turn to desperation inside of her.

And Brad be damned if he let his pig-headededness get in the way of that.

…

Kuvak watched his beloved walk out of the room, and he didn't miss the scowl she threw at her brother as she left. He could feel anger rolling off of her like a violent sandstorm, and it seemed he had arrived in the middle of a fight between her and Brad.

Her brother watched her go with a shocked expression on his face, but when he looked back at him, his face was alight with a grin.

"Did you see that? I didn't know she had such a feisty temper!" He shook his head, chuckling in amusement. "You'll have your hands full if you get that one angry."

Brad looked him in the eye and stepped closer, his expression sobering. "I know she thinks you're wonderful, and I think you'll be good for her, if you treat her kindly. If I hear you're not treating her right..."

The human grabbed the front of Kuvak's robes and tugged him forward. "I don't care how much strength you have, I will _end _you. In the most painful way I can."

He released him and stepped back, his arms folded across his chest. "But you're not going to make me do that, are you, sir?"

"No," Kuvak said sincerely, running a hand down the front of his robes to straighten them. "Mr. Townsend, I have the utmost respect for your sister, and I only want what is best for her...even if that isn't me."

Brad's expression softened, and he held out his hand to Kuvak. He recognized it as a traditional greeting and parting gesture among humans, and he took his hand and shook it.

"You take care of her...and she'll make you the happiest man alive."

With that, he walked out the door and closed it behind him. Kuvak stayed there, frozen in place, pondering Brad's words. _She'll make you the happiest man alive..._

He sighed and paced the floor, waiting for his Tawny to come back. There was so much to discuss, so much to tell her...and so much to prove, not only to Brad, but to Tawny, to prove that he was the right mate for her.

He allowed himself to smile slightly when she came back into the room, and she frowned at the closed door.

"What d-did Brad say?"

"That I should treat you with respect and honor," he murmured. "He has every right to be concerned for you Tawny." He swallowed thickly. "You do not understand the...animal that is the Vulcan male. I intend to make you my mate, and you willingly greet me as if we were already bonded. I touch you, you allow it. You give me a physical reminder of yourself and accept my gifts...do you not see where this leads, Tawny?" He shook his head and sat her down on the couch with him. "Do you not see the danger that lies ahead?"

"W-What d-danger is that?" Her eyes were wide, innocent...how could he tell her all she needed to know? "You're...y-you're dating me..."

"The danger of being stuck with me, Tawny," he whispered, leaning toward her. He lifted his hand and cupped her chin, gazing into her beautiful wintergreen eyes. "Do you not see? With every touch you accept, every promise you make to me...I am lost, Tawny Townsend, lost, without a companion...without a twin for my _katra_."

He leaned further still, brushing his lips against hers. "You do not understand the mind of the Vulcan male. You willingly let me touch you, and touch me in return...you say you are in love with me, that I am wonderful...that I am your beloved...Tawny," he growled, "I am now fixated on you, on the thought of you as my mate, she who shares my home, who is one with me, in name, in body, she...who will bear my children." His voice dropped still lower, and he sounded to himself like a wild animal. "I will make you acquiesce as quickly as I can to my wishes, Tawny...though I try to control myself, I...Tawny, there are times when I cannot fight my basest nature."

"W-What d-does that...b-basest n-nature w-w-want?"

"You," he whispered simply, pressing his lips to hers. "Were it not for nearly two thousand years of conditioning, I would have taken you back to Vulcan within hours of meeting you. I would have taken you, bonded with you, whether you liked it or not. But now you have a choice."

He swallowed thickly when he detected the most heavenly scent on her, and his eyes fluttered shut, his nose automatically rooting for her neck. Yes...he could smell a hint of fear, but it was overwhelmed by the hot scent of her arousal. He purred, and he felt himself salivating for a taste of her.

"Tawny," he growled, inhaling her scent. "Tawny, my Tawny, my sweetest temptation..."

He licked at her skin; he had meant his words to put her on her guard, but the fact that she was aroused for him was making the temptation harder to resist. She gasped at his action and lolled her head to the side, letting him have access to her skin. He suckled at her skin high on her neck, and he let his tongue play lightly and freely over her heated flesh. She moaned.

"Oh, you like that, don't you?" he cooed, nipping at her and growling in contentment. She whimpered, and her spicy scent intensified. It only made his mouth water more, and he pushed her rounded bottom forward, so she was closer to him.

"You trust me far too much, my dearest little Tawny," he breathed, his voice harsh as he nipped at the rounded top of her ear. "I could take you right now..."

He glanced sidelong at her and saw her eyes snap open, and he wrapped his arms around her, pressing himself to her. Her hips bucked into his in return, and he felt her flesh yield ever so slightly to his teeth. She whined like a _sehlat _kit weaned from its mother, and on a whim, he bit a little harder.

He was rewarded with a long, lascivious moan, and he squeezed his eyes shut, fighting the overwhelming urge to bite her.

"Oh, Tawny," he breathed, pulling away and kissing her forehead, though it took all his willpower to tear himself away. "I shouldn't...come, we have time to eat, if you wish." He heard her stomach growling, and he smirked slightly into her hair. He inhaled one more time, and she whimpered in protest.

"You feel too good for your own good," she hissed, kissing his lips, fire driving her movements. He allowed her one kiss, and then another, and then he insisted that she eat.

"You are worth more than flesh to feed desire, _ashal-veh_," he murmured to her, pulling her to her feet. "And I will respect that, I swear on my life's blood."


	3. Restless

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to Fameanon (and all your characters), Ahlysha, Scarlettbrandi, T'Sara, 2redbird, maba7x and the anon reviewer for reviewing! You're all spectacular!**_

_**A/N: Thank you so much to Fameanon for contributing to this chapter. :D You're awesome, sweetie!**_

Tawny rolled over for the fifth time, her mind whirring with worries and potential problems...what if this thing with Kuvak didn't work out? What if she got fired from her job at the embassy? What if she got lost on Vulcan? She was learning basic Vulcan, and L'Vek had informed her when she started her job at Command that she would be enrolled in a Vulcan language class when she arrived at her new job. It was a relief to know she would at least be introduced to their language, but what if she failed the class? What would Kuvak think of her?

What if he didn't care?

It was as if all her hopes and dreams were standing, trembling on the edge of a knife. She was on the verge of a new horizon, a new life, profound changes in her lifestyle. She was frightened, and she wished Joy was here to comfort her, and sing to her...

She slipped out of bed and sneaked into the living room, where Kuvak was sound asleep on the couch. She didn't want to wake him, but the fears were driving her up the wall and making her doubt herself. Kuvak made her feel better about herself than she had felt in a very very long time, and she debated with herself.

Finally, she made her choice, and she knelt down in front of the couch and tapped his shoulder. "Kuvak," she hissed, tears welling up in her eyes. "Kuvak, wake up, sweetie..."

He opened his eyes, and he blinked several times before focusing on her. He furrowing his eyebrows.

"Tawny, are you not well?" he asked thickly as he sat up. He reached up and tried to straighten his hair, as the pillows on her couch had messed it up. He pulled her up and sat her by his side, then stroked her messy hair.

"What is the matter, _ashal-veh_?" he asked calmly. He slid a little closer to her. "I'm here, tell me what is on your mind."

She thought he looked so endearing with his hair mussed up, and she laid her head on his shoulder. "Kuvak...I'm scared," she breathed. "I'm...I d-don't know...there are s-so many th-things that could go wrong, and I..."

She trailed off, then looked him straight in the eye. She lurched forward and kissed him, then fetched some water for herself. She was so tired, and the room was cold...it was always cold in this apartment...she didn't even think when she handed the glass to Kuvak, with some water still in it.

"Would i-it be so..." she took a deep breath, "...wrong if you slept in my bed?" She looked at him with hopeful eyes, but frowned at the look on his face.

She made to take the water back. "I-I'm sorry, I...shouldn't share germs..."

Kuvak pulled the water back from her reach and downed it. "You kiss me, and I return the kisses. Sharing water as you just did is, in the way of my people, like kissing. To offer me water is intimate...to offer me water that you have just imbibed is more intimate." He stood and placed the water glass aside.

She felt her jaw slacken a little in shock, but she was pleased in a way that he had taken the water. Sharing water with him like that felt intimate in ways she had never known.

"I-Is th-that o-ok? I didn't o-offend-"

He cupped her cheeks in his hands, silencing her. "It was a gesture I find more than welcome. I will share your bed with you, Tawny." He picked her up and carried her to her room. He glanced down at her on the way, his blue eyes soft with reassurance, and she smiled up at him in return.

When he walked in the door, she blushed a little at how messy her bed was. The side she had slept in was disheveled, as if some Tasmanian devil had tried to sleep there instead of her. He set her down on her bed and carefully smoothed out the covers under her, and then straightened the top covers and pulled them up around her.

He left the room and returned with the pillow and blanket he was using on the couch. He padded over to the other side the bed and slipped under the covers, then rolled over and propped his head up on the palm of his hand.

"Now, _ashaya_, tell me, if you would...why you are scared?" He traced his fingers from her temple to her jaw bone. "I am here, and we will speak on these matters so you might sleep better."

She sighed into his touch and closed her eyes, tracing her fingers up his. "Just...I-I'm scared I-I'll fail that V-Vulcan class L-L'Vek said I would be in...I'm scared you're n-not going to l-like me in a f-few months...I-I'm scared everyone will laugh at m-me for...t-this." She pointed at her mouth. "I-I'm scared I-I'll get lost...I don't know...this i-is a h-huge change for me..."

She stared into his clear blue eyes and traced his brow with a light finger. "Oh, Kuvak, I-I know m-my fears are stupid...but I just can't h-help it..."

Tawny longed to press herself to him and feel his warmth, but she wanted some reassurance first. She wanted to be held and comforted.

He pulled her close to him, turning her so her back was pressed to his stomach. "Let's take this one fear at a time," he said calmly. "You will not fail the language class, because you have a fluent tutor who will be at your beck and call." He leaned in, and his warm breath tickled her ear as he whispered, "that would be me." She wriggled in delight, smiling into the pillow.

"Vulcans are not prone to laugh at anything," he continued, leaning in and playfully whispered in her ear again, "so they will not laugh at your manner of speaking." He cleared his throat. "As for getting lost, I have a gift for you, a global location device." He trailed his lips up her neck. "So I know where you are at all times."

She couldn't help but smile at his playful tickling, and she shivered, pushing herself back, increasing the taction between them. "And as for me not liking you..." He bent over, and this time his whisper was not playful, but somber. "I do not _like_ you already, Tawny, I...I am..._enthralled_ with you."

He kissed her cheek and laid back down on the pillow, burying his nose in her hair. "Neither you nor your fears are stupid, _ashaya_, and it displeases me to hear you say such things about she who I wish to be my wife." He held her close, and she felt comforted and safe. "Now...what other burdens do you have on your mind that keep you from your rest?"

She sighed into his touch. "Mm...not much, really...i-is my baggage going to be s-safe on this trip...I-I'm not too w-worried now..."

She snuggled into him, twisting around, and she touched her nose to his neck. She breathed in his scent and felt awash with comfort, with the sensation that she was safe. She breathed him in and out, in and out, until she felt her eyes drooping with exhaustion.

She turned away and yawned. "Are V-Vulcans t-ticklish?" she wondered aloud, then turned back to him, a sudden mischief gripping her. She reached out and trailed her fingers lightly down his neck, then back up again, then back toward his spine, then under his ear. She saw him squirming a little, and she grinned, leaning over him, attaching her mouth to that area to kiss and lick him until he writhed with pleasure.

He wriggled a little from her touch and smiled slightly down at her. "Would you like to do an experiment?" he asked. "It is simple, but one that I believe you might enjoy." He lifted her hand up so it was outlined in the darkness by the hall nightlight. "Here is the experiment: I wish to see if I can bring you to a state of bliss and contentment, using just one finger...placing it only on your hand." He smirked slightly, and touched his finger to her nose. "You may choose which finger I use, and allow me five standard minutes...do you accept this experiment?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "You're on," she hissed, then picked his forefinger and held out her hand. She remembered suddenly Emmie's exchange with L'Vek, how he had simply touched her lips and she was shoving him away with a playful grin. She thought this was impossible, but Vulcans, as much as they looked it, were not human, and were probably capable of amazing things that she had yet to discover.

Before he even touched her, he hovered his finger over her palm, and she felt a strange kind of electricity and warmth flow over her palm, barely noticeable, but in the darkness and stillness, she could feel it there, quivering, trembling like a dragonfly over the water.

And then he touched her.

He stroked his finger first up her forefinger, then back down toward her palm. She gasped in arousal and amazement that such a simple act could make the bed beneath her feel as if it had been jerked out from under her, then put back again. She felt almost as if she were floating, then falling, then floating once more. Her eyes were wide, fixed on his blue irises.

"What are you doing to me?" she groaned, pressing her hand into his finger.

"Shh," Kuvak whispered to her, and he looked as if he were fighting a smile. "I have four minutes and forty-five seconds left to attend to this experiment." He looked back at her hand. "And now I must start over since you interrupted." He held his finger up to his lips, indicating that she should be silent.

"Now, we begin again." He took her hand and began rubbing over her skin again, rubbing slowly and sensually up and down her fingertips to her wrist. His finger found her pulse point and began rubbing over her skin to the beat of her pulse, turning her hand over he ran his finger over the lines. Her heart was thundering in her chest, and her breathing was becoming ragged.

For five minutes, he stroked his finger over her flesh, and yet it was as if were giving her the most erotic kiss on Earth. She was trembling with delight, lost in his eyes, lost in the sensations he was drilling into her. She whimpered.

"Did my experiment work?" he purred. "Do you find yourself in a state of contentment and bliss?"

She arched her back, her body awash in sensations she had never felt before, and she groaned as he pulled away. She sat up and leaned toward him, brushing her lips along his jawline, stroking her fingers over the shell of his ear.

"You bet your pointed ears, I do," she growled, then pushed him down onto the bed and kissed him slowly, sensually, echoing the movements he had bestowed upon her hand. "For goodness' sakes, how am I supposed to resist you?"

She whimpered slightly at the tingling sensations still floating over her entire being, and she licked and sucked and nipped at his neck where he seemed to like it the most; she was determined to make him feel as good as he had made her feel.

Her hand rooted around until she found his hand again, and she trailed her finger along his hand, in between his fingers, around his large palm, caressing the pads of his fingers.

"I would never bet my pointed ears, because I believe you find them aesthetically pleasing. And you are not supposed to resist me, Tawny..." he purred. "That is the point of trying to make you my mate."

He rolled, gently pinning her under him. Her eyes widened, and he fixed an intense stare on her. "This is not us sleeping is it," he whispered, kissing her lips with electric heat. He pulled back and sighed. "I keep warning you, Tawny Townsend, I am a dangerous man to play with."

"So you say," she teased, rearing back her head, giving him plenty of space to do what he wished with her neck. "And yet here I am, safe in your arms, nothing really danger-"

She gasped loudly as his teeth sunk into her flesh, breaking through her skin and drawing blood. She yelped as he attached his lips and began to suck, and she felt her eyes roll back into her head, her eyelids snapping shut.

"Kuvak," she breathed. "_Yes_..." She moaned and bucked her hips; her hand, which had been lightly toying with his, squeezed his hand hard, and she gasped again as she felt a flood of pleasure. She was starting to throb down below, and she closed her eyes, lolling her head to the side, giving him even more space to bite and kiss and play.

"That's just not fair," she whimpered, pressing his head to her neck.

He pulled back and took a deep breath, then bent and licked the mark on her neck again. She writhed a little and moaned. "Tell me again how nothing really dangerous happens..." he purred, causing her to whimper. "Now, Miss Townsend, you are wearing an intimate mark. That is my bite on your neck, my claim...all married Vulcan women you will meet will have such a mark on their necks and shoulders." She could feel his chest rumbling, like a giant tiger. "But...I will not do more than this, not until you promise yourself to me as my _teslu_, my bondmate...my wife. You shall not be treated as a woman of pleasure, but as my respected T'Sai."

He lay her head on his chest, then moved her hair out of the way, as if to stare at that mark again. "Say good night Tawny Townsend. Morning will come swiftly, and we leave for Vulcan tomorrow...to begin our journey together."

She burrowed her nose into his neck and breathed in his scent, comforted by his words, by his arms around her. Somehow, she felt this mark meant he wouldn't leave her so easily...somehow she felt she should be getting used to the idea of being his. She had seen a bite mark on Emmie's neck, but had figured it was none of her business, and hadn't asked. Now she thought she knew where such a thing came from, and it made her blush.

"Good night, Kuvak," she whispered, sighing into him and closing her eyes. She was very tired, and he was right. The flight to Vulcan was an early one. "And s-sweet dreams."

She drifted off to sleep, safely cradled in his strong, warm embrace.

…

Kuvak gently tugged her lightweight sweater away from her neck so he could gaze upon his mark once more, and he felt a surge of pleasure at the sight of the ragged bite mark written on her flesh. He burrowed his nose into her hair, letting the sweater fall back in place. She was asleep in his arms once more, though he could find no sleep tonight. The future was demanding to be contemplated, and he imagined presenting her to his clan mother, as she who...

He broke off, knowing there was no precise equivalent for their relationship in Vulcan. Tawny was she who was his _ashal-veh._

_She should be your _telsu, the darker side of him murmured. _She should be your wife._

He sighed and re-adjusted her in his arms. No, not yet. In her culture, it was traditional to date a man before marrying him, to get to know him better before their union announced. It was a strange practice to Kuvak, but he recognized it as necessary. Human children were not promised to each other at seven and given time to know their bondmate before marriage was called. The youngest they met their mates was during puberty, the transition to adulthood, and most did not marry until perhaps six months of dating had passed, and then a period of engagement.

_Your fever is nine months away, _his beast cooed. _You cannot wait an Earth year for her. You need her now...and who is to say she does not desire you in the same way? Already, she has let you take a bite...why don't you have a meal?_

He shut off those dangerous thoughts and kissed her forehead with all the tenderness and gentleness he could muster. She deserved more than the fever and flames and the callous use of her person, but if she continued, it was what she would get.

…

Tawny slowly opened her eyes, wondering why she felt so sluggish, and so warm. Her quarters were far hotter than she remembered, and it was interfering with her sleep. Though she was comfortable with Kuvak's chest beneath her cheek, the heat and this new sluggishness were making her feel like she was a tied turkey being roasted in an oven.

"I'm sure this is disconcerting," she heard him whisper. She groaned and leaned back into him, closing her eyes again. "But this is how morning will be on my planet. I slowly increased the gravity during the night, so your body would adjust. And I increased the temperature as well, so you might get used to being in my climate."

She sighed and snuggled into him, feeling the dead weight of 3G drag her body downward, and she felt as if she had only slept a few hours. He stroked her hair back from her face and kissed her forehead, and she grumbled a greeting, then yawned.

"You are tired," he recognized. "We'll be arriving on Vulcan in 8 hours, so you do have time to rest and gather your strength. Go back to sleep, _ashaya_, and I will bring you food when you wish to eat."

"Bringing me food in bed," she murmured, leaning up and kissing his chin. "You're so sweet..."

She could almost hear the frown in his voice, and his confusion was unmistakable. "I am not made of sucrose."

"You might as well be," she countered, pressing herself into him as she stretched her legs. "Mm...you taste good, you know..."

She heard him chuckle softly, and he pressed his lips to her hairline. "Sleep, _ashaya_, and get your rest. I will not have you wearied before you even set foot on my homeworld."

She made a nondescript noise of compliance, and after several minutes of adjusting to the heat, exhaustion captured her once more, and she fell back asleep.


	4. Nervous

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to Ahlysha, maba7x, Fameanon (and L'Vek, Emmie, S'Vec and Kuvak's beast), 2redbird, Caren Rose, and the anon reviewer (thanks! Two reviews!) for reviewing! Thank you all for the support!**_

Kuvak watched as Tawny tried to sling her bag onto her back, and he shook his head at her. His planet would be much more trying on her than he anticipated, and he took the bag from her before she could protest.

"Come, _ashal-veh_, the shuttle will leave in ten minutes." He gestured to the door (his luggage was hanging from a strap around his shoulder) and followed her out. He noted the second bite mark he had given her, only visible to those who were looking, pricking the back of her neck with red teeth marks. It made his beast roar with pride before he quashed it, and he closed his eyes briefly. He was not even bonded with her, yet she seemed to enjoy getting bitten. A third bite mark was hidden beneath her shirt, high on her back near her left shoulder. Briefly he remembered the taste of her blood in his mouth, how he had sucked greedily at the mark, how she had moaned like...

He shut off that train of thought, but he couldn't help but let his eyes linger on her right shoulder, where a matching bite mark was also hidden by her clothing. Four marks in the space of a week...how many more would she bear when she was his wife?

_If she becomes your wife_, his logic retorted, and he sighed in agreement. But the beast was not so easily convinced. It would convince, connive, persuade, even seduce her to achieve its goal, to feed its hunger...

He sighed again and lightly placed his hand on the small of her back to steer her toward a seat. He allowed her to choose which seat she wanted, and she took the one closest to the window, presumably so she could see his planet from orbit as they descended to Shi'Kahr transport station.

The planet below was half-shrouded in darkness, as their shuttle would be arriving in the early morning hours. Already the light of the sun was creeping over the redlands, setting the ground below ablaze with fire. He wondered briefly if that fire would destroy his little Tawny. The day and a half that he had acclimated her to the higher gravity was most likely not enough, and he could already see her losing moisture. He would have to rehydrate her thoroughly when they reached the surface.

He reached across her and pointed to the capacious spread of lights in the Southern hemisphere of the planet, and he watched as the lights began to dim as the sun spread closer to its boundaries.

"That is Shi'Kahr," he whispered to her, smirking ever so slightly as her jaw dropped in awe. "Capital city of Vulcan, and our largest. That is where you will be staying."

"Wow," she breathed, and he felt a sense of pleasure wash over him at the sound of her awe-filled voice. He did not repress it, but allowed himself to hang on to it before he had to let it go; he would allow himself this small pleasure, to see her in awe of his planet's capital, to watch her eyes blow wide with amazement. It pleased him, made him feel proud, but he knew he would have to let go of these emotions later when he meditated. Now was not the time to let his control slip, not when he was so close to achieving his goal.

She turned back to him with a wide grin, and he briefly let his fingers trail down her neck before withdrawing his touch and leaning back in his seat, watching her watch the sun flood his homeworld with light.

…

Kuvak had explained to her that the decontamination stations were calibrated differently to each species, so they would have to part briefly, but he told her not to worry about her luggage. He would have it sent to her room at the Embassy, and he walked with her to the screens that wiped visitors and returning citizens of all known contaminants that they might be carrying, or might have picked up, from Earth.

The stations were built into a wall that separated the landing bays from the exits, and Tawny swallowed at the sight of the blue screen she would have to walk through.

"It is painless," Kuvak said gently, pushing her forward with a gentle hand on the small of her back. His hand only made the warmth of this place more prominent, but it did feel good. She turned to him and smiled wanly.

"I'll meet you on the other side," he continued, taking her luggage with him to the Vulcan station.

She turned back to the screen and got in line to be put through the decontamination station, putting on a brave face for Kuvak. She didn't want him to dating a whimpering little coward, she wanted him to date a brave woman, ready to take on whatever life threw at her. She took a deep breath and watched the line shrink.

"Scared me the first time too," a voice said behind her. Tawny turned and looked at the woman next in line and smiled wanly.

"I-It doesn't h-hurt, d-does it?"

"Tingles a little," the girl said. She shoved her shaggy brown hair out of her face, and her caramel brown eyes twinkled in the early morning light. "I'm Joanna Hudon, by the way. I've been working here for a year, but I went home to visit the folks for Christmas."

"Cool," Tawny replied with a smile. "I-I'm T-Tawny T-Townsend."

Joanna smiled. "Well, welcome to Vulcan. Are you working at the Embassy?"

She nodded. "M-Media and C-Communic-cations."

"Nice," Joanna said with a grin. "I'm one of Trent's undersecretary's assistants. I'm from Illinois, by the way. Where are you from?"

"My m-mom...M-Miss-ssissippi...then S-San Fran."

"Ooh, Southern bell, huh? All right, it's your turn."

Tawny turned around and looked at the man working the station, a grim-looking Vulcan with dark grey hair and a dour scowl.

"This is your first time on Vulcan?" the man said in monotone. She nodded nervously.

"This device will not harm you. Go through."

She took a deep breath and walked through the screen, and it washed over her like a tingling sensation, just as Joanna had said. In two seconds, she was on the other side, and it felt even warmer here. There were benches and information kiosks, and behind that, a tall wall of windows and automatic doors that led to the outside world.

Tawny waited for Joanna to walk through, and the Midwesterner gave her an encouraging grin. "See, that wasn't so bad! So...you're new at the Embassy, right?"

She nodded. "Do you have a ride there?"

"I-I don't start for f-five days, Ms. H-Hudon."

Joanna laughed. "Call me Jo! Where are you staying, then?"

"With my family," she heard Kuvak say behind her, and she turned and smiled at him. "Ms. Hudon, welcome back to Vulcan. Was your vacation agreeable?"

"Very much, Minister," she said, her voice getting softer and less firm. It seemed she was slightly intimidated by Kuvak, but Tawny winked at her and grinned at her beloved. "You would not believe how much I missed snow."

Kuvak raised his eyebrows. "I have finally experienced this phenomenon. I did not find it pleasant, though the fight your people engage in using snowballs was rather invigorating."

Jo laughed. "You got in a snowball fight?" she asked incredulously.

"With me," Tawny mumbled. "I won."

Jo laughed harder. "You've got the home field advantage, though, Tawny! Do tell me you went easy on the minister."

Tawny bit her lip. "I-I..." She looked to Kuvak for an answer, and her beloved seemed to pick up on her discomfort.

"She did not. I have never seen a human move so quickly and quietly through the woods. I will have to learn this skill from her at the earliest opportunity."

Tawny sighed inwardly in relief, but frowned when Kuvak did not hand over her luggage, even when she held out her hand for it. "If you'll follow me, Ms. Townsend, my aircar is waiting."

She turned to Jo, who was looking between them with a suspicious gaze, but the Midwesterner smiled at her and bowed slightly to Kuvak.

"Then I will see both of you at the Embassy next week?"

Kuvak nodded curtly. "Most assuredly. Good day, Ms. Hudon."

He then strode confidently from the station, and Tawny ran after him, slightly bemused. A large aircar with an insignia on the side was waiting just down the street from the door, but Tawny paused a moment, trying to breathe. Even a quick walk or light jog was winding her, and she finally felt the effects of the gravity on her, now that her nervousness over getting through decontamination had passed.

Kuvak turned and gestured into the open door of the aircar, indicating that he wanted her to get in, and she slowly walked toward him, suddenly light-headed and sluggish. Thankfully, the sun was only just peeking over the horizon and hadn't spread its heat over the city just yet, so the air was still bearable. It was like standing in a kitchen where the oven has been on all day, but Tawny knew that it was only going to get hotter as the day hurried on.

He helped her into the aircar and slid in beside her, and she clung to the seat, leaning back against the plush, comfortable fabric. Kuvak said something to the driver in curt Vulcan, then slid shut a screen that divided the driver and the passengers. He locked the screen, but waited until they were airborne before turning to her.

He tapped a few buttons from a console-like device in front of him and drew out a pitcher of water, then poured her some. He handed it to her, and she drank slowly, remembering to take measured sips to cool herself down. Kuvak poured a little for himself and drank quickly, then set his cup aside.

"You should rest," he said gently, taking her glass from her and setting it in a cup holder. She laid down, resting her head on his thigh, and stared up at the roof of the aircar, letting the heat on her body float away from her, letting her body adjust to the thin air and the weight of the planet. She rolled over so she was facing towards his body and sighed into his pants leg.

She felt corded muscle beneath her cheek tense and relax, and she looked up at his clear blue eyes. His pupils had bloomed, darkening his eyes, and his hand was almost reflexively stroking her braided hair.

Tawny reached up and stroked his cheek, smiling wickedly up at him at the memories of how she had gotten more bite marks.

_She was lying on her stomach, reading a novel her brother had given her two years ago, relaxing in a casual tank top that left most of her back exposed. Kuvak was in his room, or so she thought. She was engrossed in her reading and didn't even know someone was in the room with her until she felt someone straddle her high on her thighs, and she felt his lips on her skin right above the hem of the shirt. He trailed his lips up her spine, kissing up her back, and she shoved the book away, focusing on the work of his mouth._

_This was flirtatious and sensual in a way she had never experienced, and she laid her head on her pillow and let him kiss her where he would. She tensed instinctively, her entire body awash in pleasure, and she let out a surprised squeak when he licked the top of her spine. She trembled, her flesh aching for more of his attentions, and her hunger was satisfied in a heartbeat. He graced her neck with an open-mouthed kiss, trailing his tongue along her goosebump-pricked skin, and she mewled in contentment. Her mewls turned to moans as he slowly and painstakingly trailed to the other side of her neck, licking over the mark he had made a few days ago. It had faded a little, but it was still clear enough to see without closer examination._

_He trailed his lips and tongue back to the top of her spine, and she felt herself overcome with a tingling sensation, an almost unbearable itch for his teeth to sink into her skin and mark her a second time._

"_Bite me," she murmured, slowly brushing her hair out of his way._

_He froze and lifted his lips a millimeter from her flesh. "Tawny, you know not what you ask for."_

"_Another intimate mark...Kuvak, do you like biting me?"_

"_What?" he breathed. She could feel his warm breath ghost over her back, and it made her shiver with delight._

"_Do you like biting me?"_

_He paused, his breathing a little heavier than normal. "Yes," he admitted in a whisper. "Tawny..."_

"_Then bite me. I...I like it..."_

"_Are you sure? This is not something you should ask for lightly." His voice was almost a growl._

"_I'm not asking for it lightly. Please...please, Kuvak..."_

_She swore she heard him growl, but she did not feel his teeth pierce her as she thought she would. His fingers pressed to her neck and began massaging her in soft, warm circles, and she closed her eyes, feeling dizzy and light-headed, and giddy. She mewled in pleasure and pressed herself into the mattress, stretching her legs and basking in the glow of his ministrations._

_His lips lingered over the spot where he intended to bite, and it made her nether regions throb in anticipation. She writhed against the bed, pressing and relaxing her hips, then pushing her rear up a little to meet his legs._

"_Tawny, I'm warning you," he growled in her ear, nipping at its rounded edge. She moaned in reply._

_His bite felt even better than his first, sending a pulse of lust down to her core and making her feel hot in ways that made its previous definition pale in comparison. His teeth tore through her flesh, so hard she was sure he was drawing blood, but she only writhed in pleasure. All she felt was pleasure and the heat of his chest pressing into her back, and she wished his hands would wander all over her and his touch set her body ablaze in ecstasy._

_She felt him release her after two minutes or so, and she relaxed but a little. He had awakened sensation in her that would not be caged again._

"_Again," she groaned, turning her head to the side, resting on her cheek. "Sweet heaven, do it again..."_

_She heard him growl again, but he said nothing. Rather, he nipped and bit down her neck and over her shoulder, like an animal in heat, and she shivered in anticipation as he lingered over her left shoulder._

"_The more I mark you, the harder it will be for me to separate myself from you," he growled in her ear, and she moaned again._

"_I don't want to be separated from you..."_

_She gasped as he bit again, and her nails dug into the sheets. She was panting, pressing herself back into his legs now, and she felt rampant wetness between her thighs as he pressed back, holding her down with his hips._

_She whimpered, writhing a little; blood was rushing to her thighs as he pressed her a little harder with his hips and his teeth, and she felt almost as if her nether regions were blooming as they throbbed in want._

"_More..."_

_That one word tumbled from her lips, and she trembled in desire as he pressed her still further and clamped his lips back over the mark he had just made, and she felt suction. He was sucking at the mark...drinking her blood...it was dark and wicked and erotic, and made her feel alive..._

"_Yes," she encouraged, unable to move or press him harder; he had her effectively pinned, and she liked it..._

_He let go and nuzzled at her neck, inhaling her scent, and then he bit down again over his first mark, re-marking her. His fingertips were working furiously at her neck, and a dull throbbing ache was pulsating through her core. Kuvak sucked at this mark too, licking at her, suckling her like a wolf at its prey, like a vampire over its victim..._

"_Oh, you _do _like that, don't you?" he purred, then plunged his teeth into her right shoulder, matching the third mark. Again he sucked, and again she moaned, and it was as if flame and desire were pouring into her from some other force...she realized it was coming from his very touch, out of the pads of his fingers, caressing her skin..._

"_Kuvak," she whimpered, wriggling so he would press down again. But he released her completely, sitting up and gently turning her around._

_His eyes were almost black, and he was panting, but still she reached up and cupped his cheek._

"_That's still not fair," she whispered, stroking over his ears. "I p-personally think you're cheating...I-I don't affect you a-as much a-as you a-affect me..."_

_He shook his head and leaned down, trailing his bloodstained lips over his. "Oh, Tawny, you don't realize how unfair you play..."_

"What are you thinking about, Tawny?" he asked gently, bringing her back to the present. She sighed.

"You," she murmured. "H-How am I pl-playing unfair?"

Kuvak sighed and stroked her hair. "Even after two months, she does not see," he murmured to himself. "Have I not told you how much affect me, Tawny, my _ashal-veh_? I hold in my possession a temptress, a seductress from Earth. She does not even realize how much sway she holds over me, nor how far I am willing to go, how much I am willing to do to secure her heart as mine."

Tawny frowned slightly, stroking his cheek, and she relaxed into him, letting her fingertips trail over his lips, his jawline, his ears. His jaw slackened and his lips parted, and she quickly sat up and sealed her lips over his.

"I am h-held in the arms of a Vulcan devil," she growled. "P-Poor i-innocent little Tawny answered the door and didn't know he was waiting for her on the other side. She didn't know she would be consumed by his very gaze, or that her heart could never p-pine for anyone else...and he didn't know h-how b-beautiful he made her feel that day, and every day after..."

He smirked and stroked his fingers up and down her neck, and she closed her eyes. She could feel his lips brush against hers, and he whispered his words against her flesh.

"You believe I am wicked?" he purred.

"In the worst and most wonderful way, Kuvak," she breathed in reply, leaning forward to kiss him again.

She swore he chuckled, and he reached around and tugged her bottom closer to him, so that her legs fell on either side of his. "She is as perceptive as she is beautiful," he purred, licking at her ear. "I am wicked, very much so...how many times have I initiated contact between us that turns highly suggestive and sexual?"

She closed her eyes. "Um..."

"Too many for what is proper. A Vulcan female would have never tolerated such liberties with her person, and yet here you are, in my lap, in my arms, letting me kiss you and bite you and touch your body...your very flesh..."

He growled and nipped at the unmarked side of her neck, and she lolled her head to the other side, letting him have a go at her skin.

"Tawny, do you not see? I am seducing you, something you should have never allowed me to do...you turn me into a weak fool, chasing an impossible dream..."

"Impossible?" she breathed.

"The dream...that you will someday be my wife."

Tawny grinned and laced her fingers through his hair, gently tugging him so she could look him in the eye. "Tell me about your family."

He frowned and swallowed, then nodded and made to move her to his side, but she shoved his hands away.

"I like the view from here, thank you," she whispered, kissing his forehead. "Your family?"

He stared up at her, then took a deep breath. "You have already met my cousin, L'Vek, who was appointed by the Vulcan High Command to be head of the Vulcan Advisory Council on Earth. My mother is our family's clan mother, in other words, head female, a matriarch, if you will. I understand you have similar concepts on Earth, do you not?"

She nodded. "Ok...so your m-mother is v-very i-important?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Does that disconcert you? If so, you have no reason to fear. My mother is very progressive, all my family is...I believe she will think most highly of you."

She smiled wanly. "W-What about y-your father?"

"He was an ambassadorial aide in his younger days, but rose through the ranks of government to hold a seat on the High Command. I followed in his footsteps, and hold the seat he held thirty years ago. Currently, he is on Denobula, and will be for at least two weeks, as a crisis came up and his services were urgently needed."

She swallowed, realizing just what he was getting at. His parents were both in or were in positions of power. They were influential, and their opinions probably held sway over a lot of people.

"My clan is the second oldest and second-most influential on all of Vulcan," he continued, seemingly unaware that she was almost ready to panic. How could a foster kid with no money and no influence have ended up in such a powerful man's lap? How did she get to this point?

"So if you should decide to," he paused and swallowed thickly, "be my wife, you would be well provided for. You would want for nothing, Tawny."

She took a deep breath in. "Y-You d-do realize m-my...m-my mom is in rehab in Miss...M-Mississippi...my b-birth dad bailed...I d-don't know where he is, and I don't care, to b-be honest...I l-lived in foster care f-for n-nearly 12 years...I-I'm not r-rich like E-Emmie...I don't have p-power or i-i-influence or-"

He cut her off with a kiss, and continued to kiss her for several minutes. "I could care less if you were the richest woman on Earth or the poorest," he whispered, and she felt tears building behind her eyes. "I only wish you to be Tawny Townsend, because she is the most beautiful and kindly creature I have ever had the fortune to meet."

Tears began streaming down her cheeks, and she could not stop them. She kissed him back through the tears, holding onto his silky robes as if her life depended on it.

"Tawny, don't cry," he cooed, wiping her tears with his thumb. "What causes you such distress?"

She sniffed and swallowed her tears, blinking them away, and she couldn't find an answer for several seconds. She chose instead to continue their kiss, but her movements this time were aggressive, almost desperate, and most definitely rough. He breathed in sharply and matched her, making her groin press instinctively to his.

"No one has told you this before? That you are beautiful? A pity that the first time you should hear it, it comes from an old Vulcan man."

"No, not old," she growled, licking at his ears. "You sexy silver fox..."

She felt more tears despite herself, and she sighed, taking the tip of his ear into her mouth so she could suck, just like he had sucked at the bite marks on her neck and back. "You're the first man to make me believe it."

He growled, pulling her away from his ear and back to his lips, where he kissed her. "You had better start believing it," he purred against her lips. "Else I will be most displeased."

She breathed in sharply and dashed away her remaining tears. "Yes, sir," she said with a falsely chipper tone, cupping his cheek. She suddenly felt very vulnerable, but she somehow knew she was safe when he stopped kissing her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I am serious, Tawny," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "I will not allow you to accept anything less than the fact that you are beautiful, and that you deserve respect."

She shook her head, lightly kissing his lips. "I'm going to lose this game."

He was silent. "I do not understand."

"The g-game you pl-play dirty at? Th-This game of m-making me yours? You're w-winning...I-I'm going to l-lose."

He growled again. "Not a game, though I find your lack of enthusiasm disappointing."

She narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms over her chest, but still she grinned wickedly at him and leaned forward. "I-If i-it's a game of c-cat and mouse you w-want, that can be a-arranged."

She slid off of his lap and sat a few feet away from him on the bench seat, but she grinned at him when his expression turned to hurt. She gestured him forward with a crooked finger, daring him to come forward, but she was not expecting him to grab her ankles and tug her legs toward him. She fell onto her back, and he crawled over her like a powerful tiger, and she could even see his muscles moving beneath his robes.

"_Sehlat _and prey, we call that here," he purred. "I will pursue you with everything I have and all the power I wield, and all the charm I can muster." He leaned down and tried to kiss her lips, but she avoided him, laughing in his face, until he grasped her chin with a vicelike grip and made her stay still for his kiss. That very act made her arch her back up toward him, and he pulled back, his dark eyes gleaming with triumph.

"Ah, so you _do _enjoy that...I will make it a point to be a worthy _sehlat_, my sweet, succulent prey." She shivered in delight. "We are almost to my home, so I suggest we end this for now."

She sighed and accepted his help in sitting up, and he placed her closer to his side than before, and she leaned on his shoulder, preparing herself to make a good first impression on his mother and his family.


	5. Helpful

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to Caren Rose, Ahlysha, Fameanon, Scarlettbrandi, Captain-Sarah-Janeway, BadModem and the anon reviewer for reviewing!**_

Tawny took a deep breath and stepped out of the aircar, and she was immediately hit with the heat and the thin air and the gravity all over again. Kuvak was at her side in an instant, lightly supporting her elbow, and she smiled up at him, letting him steer her towards the shaded entrance to his home. It was a spacious complex, with enough room to fit ten houses the size Tawny grew up in.

"Tawny." She heard Kuvak's voice in her ear, and she turned to him, not sure what to say, but he was not looking directly at her. He was staring at her hair, and as she stood there, trying to understand why he was so absorbed with her blonde locks, he reached out and stroked his hand over her head, smoothing down the loose strands that had come out of her braid.

"Of this sight I will never tire," he breathed, looking down into her eyes. "My Tawny and her golden hair, standing in the light of the morning sun."

She felt her face flush, and he steered her toward the door. A few servants were outside, tending to plants beneath shady arbors, and she spotted several flowers and sweet-smelling plants curling around the rustic wooden beams.

"Perhaps this evening I can show you the herb garden in the back courtyard, and the flower garden as well," he murmured in her ear, and she smiled to herself.

"I-I'd like that."

The servants at the door bowed to him as he opened the door for her, and she swallowed thickly before stepping inside. She didn't notice that the servants bowed to her as well, as she was too concerned with meeting Kuvak's mother, and what his family might think of her.

The antechamber was cool and spacious, with tall ceilings and wide slabs of red stone for the floor, and it was quiet, though she could hear soft voices in front of her and to the right; through an archway was what looked like some sort of sitting room, where perhaps ten Vulcans were gathered, sitting and discussing something in hushed tones. She wasn't sure if their topic of conversation was somber or that they simply always talked softly, but when one of the Vulcans spied her, the man stood and approached them.

He had bright sapphire eyes and dark hair, and he was much younger than Kuvak, though age was hard to tell with Vulcans. The man before her, she knew, could very well be sixty, but he looked friendly in any case. Tawny thought she could see traces of L'Vek in the man's face.

"Kuvak," the man said, raising the salute Tawny now recognized as the traditional Vulcan greeting. The man continued talking in Vulcan, and Kuvak responded in kind. But then the man set his bright blue eyes on Tawny and almost looked as if he were smiling.

"She is very pretty, Kuvak," the man murmured, eying her with a curious gaze. "Where on that planet did you find her?"

"She is a friend of L'Vek's _telsu_, we met at Ms. Sadir's home."

Tawny smiled nervously and waved hello, and the man's eyes twinkled. "A little quiet, isn't she? Or is she too exhausted by your chatter to talk to me?"

She looked at Kuvak, who narrowed his eyes, but the man seemed rather amused at her beloved's reaction. Kuvak straightened and turned to her, one of his eyebrows raised, and he lightly brushed a stray hair out of her face.

"This is my _ashaya_, Kavel," he said, a gleam of pride and affection twinkling in his eyes. "Tawny Townsend of Earth. Where is my mother?"

"She is out on clan business and won't be returning until this afternoon. In the meantime, why don't you introduce your _ashaya _to your family, Kuvak?"

Kuvak seemed pleased with this option, and she swallowed, straightening her posture as Kuvak led her to the sitting room. She noted that the ten Vulcans she could see from the doorway were ten of fifteen adults in the room, and there were several children in the corner, being quietly supervised by an older child. Tawny looked to Kuvak for cultural guidance, as she had no idea how introductions went on Vulcan.

She heard her name spoken and some other words, and most of the Vulcans looked at her with bright, curious gazes, especially the younger ones. But a few of the older Vulcans narrowed their eyes, though Kuvak ignored them and continued to move her through the house. They exited the room on the left, and he showed her hallways, offices, the kitchen, the communal bathing area, even the clan record room.

In the record room, they were truly alone, as Kuvak said not many of the family had access to the records. He lifted her chin and looked down at her, something akin to pride in his eyes, and he swiftly kissed her forehead.

"My Tawny," he purred. "I long to see the day when your name is added to this record, and many other names besides."

It took her several moments to realize what he was talking about, and it made her heart pound and her nether regions bloom to comprehend that he was talking about children...their children. He touched his fingers to her stomach and stroked them over her flesh, and she closed her eyes, absorbed in his touch, things deep within her tightening.

"One day...dream will become reality," he murmured, removing his hand and continuing on with his tour.

They eventually came to a back garden, a spacious courtyard of sandstone slabs lined with awnings to cover chest-high plant boxes. All sorts of flowers and trailing vines and herbs grew in the boxes, and Tawny noticed some more children in the corner of the courtyard. Some seemed to be studying the plants and taking notes on PADDs, and one, a boy of perhaps three, was trying to climb up onto the stone sill to get a better look at the succulents and vines.

"Children of the clan often learn together before they are eventually sent off to children's academies, usually at the age of five. By age seven, they should be solid in the path of logic, and undergo a ritual, called _kahs-wan_, where they must survive for ten days in the desert without food, water or weapons."

Tawny turned to him in incredulity. "D-Do they get s-some sort of tr-training?"

"Of course," Kuvak said with a quirked eyebrow. "We are not cruel, Tawny," he continued with a rueful look. "They are thoroughly trained in survival before undergoing that test."

She frowned. "A-All Vulcans?"

Kuvak nodded. "All Vulcans."

She opened her mouth, then realized that he had survived the ritual. "I-I knew the woods around my old foster house by the time I was nine...I pr-probably could have s-survived...Br-Brad gave me books on survival from the l-library."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that why you are able to move quietly through woodland areas?"

She grinned ruefully. "When you don't want to be found, you learn what you must."

He frowned down at her. "Meaning?"

The boy who was trying to climb the wall slipped and fell off the ledge, landing hard on his knees. He let out a howl, and before Tawny could think, she was rushing towards him to help. An older girl who was supervising them had apparently looked away for a moment to look at another child's work, and the little boy had been careless on the stone sill.

The older girl was trying to comfort him, but he continued to howl and cry. Tawny knelt down by him and looked him in the eye, and he stopped crying for a moment to regard her with big gray eyes.

"What's your name?" she asked gently, but he sniffled and didn't answer.

"His name is Stoak," the older girl replied.

"Stoak," Tawny whispered, brushing back his hair from his face. "Can I look at what got hurt?"

He nodded pitifully and straightened his leg, and Tawny gently moved his pants leg up so she could look at his knee. It was scraped and was already turning a nasty shade of yellow, but there was no major bleeding that she could see.

The little Vulcan was still crying, and Tawny looked him straight in the eye and smiled. "You can stop crying now, Stoak. You're ok."

He sniffled, and Tawny turned to the older girl. "Could you go get his parents and something for this knee?"

The girl ran off after acknowledging her order with a brief nod, and Tawny turned back to Stoak, stroking his silky black hair. "See, you're all right. We'll get you patched up and back on your feet."

Stoak nodded and wiped away his tears, and even offered her a watery smile. She grinned in return, patting his back as she shifted so she could sit beside him.

"Did you know what happened to me when I was thirteen?"

The little boy's eyes widened and he shook his head. "I was in the cafeteria at my middle school, carrying my tray to the table...a-and I didn't see that someone had spilled orange juice on the floor. I slipped and fell, just like you...in front of the _entire _school."

His eyes widened further. "What did you do?" he asked in a small voice.

"I cried," she said simply. "But I was ok. There was no reason for me to cry. Accidents happen, and we j-just need to be careful."

He nodded. "So when you have to look at something up there in the plant box," she continued, gesturing to the wall that they were leaning on, "what do you do?"

"I ask for help," the boy said, and she nodded.

"That's right. But one day you'll be big and strong, and you won't need help then."

He smiled and leaned his head against her, and she stroked his hair one last time as an adult woman came striding quickly across the courtyard. Kuvak was walking behind her, and lingered a few feet away as the woman knelt down in front of Stoak.

She looked at his knee and talked to him in Vulcan, and she stood up so the woman could have space. The lady helped Stoak to his feet and let him go inside with the older girl, and then she turned to Tawny.

"He fell?" she asked, her accent thick. Tawny nodded.

"Off the sill."

The lady nodded. "We appreciate that you helped him. He is young, and will learn to control himself when he is older."

She bowed her head. "No problem. Whatever I can do to help..."

The woman sighed. "His mother will not be pleased to know you so much as touched him," she murmured, leaning in a little closer. "Be on your guard, young T'Sai."

She slowly shook her head. "B-But I-I-"

"She is not fond of your kind, T'Sai," the lady continued. "But if the son of Kirak is of any worth to you, he will defend your name." She said the second sentence while looking straight at Kuvak, and her beloved straightened and nodded, saying something to her in Vulcan.

"Your service honors us, Tawny of Earth," the woman said, stepping away to follow the boy inside. "And I am sure young Stoak has found a new ally in this house."

With that, the woman turned on her heel and followed the children into the house.

…

Kuvak straightened at T'Ples' challenge and gestured for his beloved to follow him, and he walked her through back hallways to the room where she would be staying. He mentally plotted the path from his room to hers, calculating how many rooms he would have to pass to get here...it would only take three minutes at most to move silently and sneak into her room, perhaps another to wake her and make sure she would be silent...and then...

He shook his head of those thoughts and concentrated on her, on the realities of being with her here and now. She needed rest during the night, not temptation and confusion when she only had a handful of the facts. Still, he was very tempted to make plans to come to her in the night and at the very least sleep beside her, as he had done for many nights before they arrived. He wished to hold her as he had done on the transport, to kiss her, bite her, then remove her clothing and...

_Kuvak, _his logical side chided, _now is not the time! She has not promised herself to you yet._

He closed the door and turned to her, watching her examine her room. It was a modest-sized suite with its own bathroom and a spacious alcove much like a closet, and a sizable bed with a plush, soft mattress. He approved of the setting, thinking it would certainly please her, and indeed, she turned to him with a bright smile.

"It's wonderful," she breathed, walking toward him. She cupped his cheek. "And you're wonderful."

He did not even bother with words as he pulled her closer toward him and kissed her. She tasted so sweet, so succulent, something intensely saccharine yet earthy and rich. He pried her lips open and deepened their kiss, growling as she melted into him.

"Your skill with children, _ashaya_," he purred, running his fingers through her hair, "is making my blood boil..."

He pulled back and moved her hair so he could gaze at the marks on her neck...one for each side...his beast was growling at him, urging him to throw her on the bed at hand and skip the midday meal in favor of another meal...

He squeezed his eyes shut and shifted his hands so he was not holding her so aggressively, and he sighed into her hair as he nuzzled his nose into it. Her scent was flooding his sinuses, and the temptation was undeniable...but he had to be strong, for her honor, for the sake of their relationship.

He loosened his grip on her and looked into her eyes, groaning inwardly at her blooming pupils. Her eyes were like deep black pools of lust haloed in green as bright as his blood...but he stepped back and little and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Forgive me," he whispered. "I initiate contact, then cannot follow through...I have mistreated you."

"You'll get payback for that someday, Kuvak," she hissed, licking his neck and pricking his flesh with her teeth. He growled and pulled her back, staring at her with a heated gaze.

"And one day, I will initiate contact that will not stop until you are trembling and screaming my name..."

His voice had deepened, roughened, like an animal, but still it brought him pleasure, just to see her eyes darken further and her lips part.

"When do we have to go out to the others?"

"The midday meal," he replied. "Not for another three hours."

She kissed him again, pressing herself into him, and he growled against her lips. "Perfect," she purred, then pulled away and skipped away towards the bed, gesturing him forward with her finger, just as she had in the shuttle. He calmly stalked toward his prey and let her slip past him a few times, then put his all into the game. She was immobile in his arms within five minutes, and he nipped at her neck.

"Since you have tempted me, it will be harder for me to let you go these three hours, Tawny."

He leaned down, tilting his head to capture her sweet lips in another kiss, when he heard a soft knock at the door.

Kuvak growled under his breath as he let her go and turned toward the door to let the visitor enter, but he paused when Tawny turned his head back towards her. She graced him with a tender kiss before pulling away and sitting nervously on the bed, and he called for the intruder to show their face.

Kavel strode in, wearing the most irritating, smug expression on his face, and his cousin's blue eyes twinkled as he looked down at Tawny.

"Did you really think it's fair to keep this human beauty locked away where only you can see her, Kuvak?" his cousin said, approaching Tawny and eying her with an expression that looked too much like hunger for Kuvak's tastes.

"_Truly, cousin, I did not know humans came in that brand of exquisite...those eyes..._" he murmured in Vulcan.

Kavel leaned down a little, seemingly to get a better look at her, and Kuvak narrowed his eyes.

"_And her hair...as if the very sunlight itself is captured in every strand..._"

Kuvak narrowed his eyes further. "_Kavel, I would not try my patience today._"

His cousin smirked, and his bright blue eyes slid down her features, coming to rest on her neck. Kuvak felt a growl grow in his throat as his cousin reached out and gently moved Tawny's shirt aside so her neck was exposed.

"_And do I spy...your marks, Kuvak? How many more does she bear? Do not tell me you have ignored the laws of Surak and taken her before marriage._"

"_I do not appreciate you touching her, Kavel,_" he growled dangerously, stepping forward and roughly taking Kavel's shoulder. "_So I suggest you leave._"

Kavel raised his eyebrows, and he turned back to Tawny. "My apologies, T'Sai, if I have made you uncomfortable, but old _sehlats _like Kuvak sometimes just need a little kick to get them going."

He winked at her, nodded to him, then left, and Tawny frowned at the closed door.

"What...I-I don't understand."

"Nor do I," Kuvak murmured, sitting beside her and stroking her hair. He contemplated Kavel's words for a few moments, then stroked her hair. "He was correct, though...your hair truly does look as if the sunlight is captured in every strand."

She blushed that lovely shade of pink, and he smirked, leaning forward and capturing her lips as he had wished to do before Kavel barged in. He cupped her jaw, stroking her cheek with his thumb as his other arm wrapped around the small of her back to tug her closer.

"My beautiful Tawny," he whispered. "Do you wish me to help you unpack?"

"No," she said firmly. "The longer I d-delay, the more time I h-have to spend with you."

He chuckled slightly and kissed her again. "Then your wish is my command."


	6. Accused

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you to Fameanon (and Kavel and Kuvak), Scarlettbrandi, maba7x, Caren Rose and the anon reviewer for the reviews!**_

Tawny followed Kuvak into the dining hall, looking around at all the other Vulcans, most of whom were already eating. On the menu today were fresh vegetables and some sort of green bisque, and Kuvak loaded her a plate with some water and handed it to her, and she waited until he got his food before following him to a secluded corner of the hall, where there were a few smaller tables. He mentioned quietly that the head of the clan and her immediate family often dined here, away from the others, as a sign of respect.

He set down his plate and his drink and pulled out her chair for her, and she pondered it for a moment. The two of them eating together, secluded, but in the sights of all the other family members. She could feel the hairs on the back of her head prickle with the sensation of being watched by several pairs of eyes, but she strode forward and sat in the chair, smiling at him as she took her place across from him.

He sat and took a drink of his tea, then took a bite of the bisque. "It's quite good, I assure you," he murmured once he swallowed, apparently noticing that she hadn't picked up her spoon. She was waiting on cues from him, and once he said those words, she carefully ladled a spoonful of the thick green puree into her mouth.

She closed her eyes and smiled; it had the consistency of tomato soup, but tasted like spicy cucumber and avocado. The spice stayed on her tongue, making her taste buds tingle, and she flashed him a grin.

"I like it," she said enthusiastically, taking another bite.

"I am pleased," he purred.

…

Kuvak watched her watch him eat, and he wondered for a moment if she found the food disagreeable. The thought did not please him, and he lowered his mental barriers to catch a glimpse into her emotional state. She was not displeased, simply very nervous, and she was looking to him for social cues she might have missed. There were none, except to eat.

He took a bite of the bisque and swallowed. "It's quite good, I assure you," he murmured to her. He watched her ladle a spoonful of the creamy soup into her mouth, and he felt his beast purr in delight as her expression transformed from worry to surprise and pleasure.

"I like it," she said enthusiastically, taking another bite.

"I am pleased," he purred. Indeed, he was very pleased that she found his family's food to be agreeable. He watched her for a while, finding some strange pleasure in observing her as she fed herself. She looked up at him, frowning slightly, but he offered her the tiniest little grin. She did not spill a drop of her food, and her bites were small.

"Even when she eats, she is delicate and pure," he murmured, letting his eyes take in her features. He found himself hungry now for another taste of her blood, but he swallowed that desire down with another sip of tea. Now was not the time.

He noted in the corner of his eye one of his cousins approaching the table, and he set down his cup of tea and turned to them. It was T'Pen, his cousin's wife, who had married into the family from a lower house. She openly expressed her distaste for humans, and everyone knew she opposed L'Vek's choice of wife, though she had absolutely no say or sway in the matter.

"_Osu_," she said in Vulcan, ignoring Tawny altogether. "_I have a grievance to bring to your attention._"

"Oh?" he replied in English. "And what might that be?"

"_I do not appreciate humans contaminating my son. I would thank you, Osu, to keep her away from Stoak in the future._"

Kuvak narrowed his eyes. "You believe my _ashaya _to be unworthy of even helping your son when he was in need of help?"

She scowled. "_She is human. There is nothing she can teach him. I will most likely have to erase any damage she may have done to him._"

"Why do you bring these things to my attention, T'Pen?"

"_You call her _ashaya. _You have the ability to control her, and she is your responsibility._"

Kuvak glared at her and stood from the table, towering over the shorter woman. "_Fetch thine husband, wife of Stolak,_" he ordered in his coldest tone. She didn't move. "_Now!_"

He sat back down when she turned away to do as he ordered, and he noted that Tawny's eyes looked glassy, as if she were on the brink of tears.

"Kuvak, I-I don't w-want to be tr-trouble. I-I should go-"

"You will stay," he said firmly. "And you are not trouble. You are my _ashaya_, and you deserve not only my respect, but the respect of others."

T'Pen returned with Stolak at her side, and his cousin bowed his head ever so slightly.

"_Osu, is something wrong?_"

"_Indeed,_" he replied coldly. "_Tell me, Stolak, why your wife is making such a point to insult my guest. It is known to our family now that I have chosen this woman to someday soon be my wife, and T'Pen's insults could be construed as something more. Our family also knows of my unbonded status._"

T'Pen's expression contorted into something close to anger. "_Kuvak, son of Kirak, you know as well as I that I meant nothing of that sort with you! I defend my son from this human and her emotionalism!_"

"And what harm has she done?" Kuvak asked coldly, then turned to Stolak again. "_Your son fell off the sill in the back courtyard as he studied the plants with the other children. Tawny assisted him, assessed his injury, and on finding that it was mild at best, explicitly told him not to cry, and gave him good reason to do as she said. She sat with him as T'Mara fetched another adult, and she pointed out his mistake to him and made sure he knew not to repeat it. She was calm, collected, and in no way __displayed the rampant emotionalism your wife fears._"

Stolak raised an eyebrow, but T'Pen looked torn between shame and anger.

"_If anything, you should be thanking Tawny for taking care of your son._"

His cousin nodded and turned to Tawny. "Forgive us, Tawny of Earth. Your service and your aide to our son honors us."

T'Pen glared at her husband and stormed off, but Stolak sighed and turned back to Kuvak.

"_Forgive my wife. She acts illogically sometimes._"

"_T'Mil can help her. If she is to be wife of this clan, she must accept her new human cousins. Are they not a part of IDIC?_"

Stolak nodded and bowed deeply to Tawny before following his wife, and the rest of the meal passed in silence.

…

They were barely finished with the meal when one of the servants came and informed Kuvak that T'Mil had returned and was expecting him and his intended in her office. Kuvak led her to T'Mil's suite, a crackle of nervousness running through her veins at the prospect of meeting one of the most important women on the planet, who was also Kuvak's mother, her potential mother-in-law. It was like dating the crowned prince and meeting the Queen of England.

T'Mil had her back to them when they entered her office, and she was looking down at something in her hand. She slid whatever it was (it was thin, like an old photograph) into a box and set that box into a chest on the floor, then closed the lid and locked it.

She turned to them, and Tawny straightened, remembering her manners. She bowed her head in respect to the clan mother of T'Hya's house, and when she looked up again, T'Mil was closer than before, and she looked surprised.

"So this is Tawny Townsend, my son?" T'Mil said slowly, her bright blue eyes seemingly piercing Tawny as she looked her over.

"Yes, T'Sai, this is my _ashaya_. Isn't she beautiful?"

T'Mil quirked an eyebrow. "She is very aesthetically pleasing, Kuvak, and I trust you to be a good judge of character. Feranik told me about T'Pen and Stoak. I do not wish for conflict within my house."

"Tawny has proven herself helpful. She helped Stoak, mother, despite what T'Pen says."

"This I know to be true, my son." T'Mil's piercing gaze lingered on Tawny's neck, and she felt herself flushing. She didn't know what to say, or what to do, so she stayed silent and still until T'Mil said something, passed some sort of judgment or opinion.

"My son, you will leave us."

Kuvak frowned. "T'Sai?"

"Do not question me, Kuvak. You will leave us. When I call for you again, you may re-enter my office. Leave."

Tawny watched Kuvak go and felt her already rapid pulse jump, but T'Mil simply regarded her with a level gaze.

"I am not a crouching _sehlat_, child, I will not harm thee. Please, sit."

She obeyed, perching herself on the chair in front of T'Mil's desk, behind which the matriarch had retreated. Tawny pulled her shoulders back and tried not to look like a deer in the headlights, but her pulse did not slow.

"Why do you fear me, child?"

Tawny frowned. "I-I...I-I fear y-you will d-disapprove of m-me."

"My opinion is dear to thee?"

"Y-You're his mother."

T'Mil quirked an eyebrow. "Do not think I have not noticed the marks you bear on your neck, Tawny of Earth. He has marked you. Did he tell you what such a thing means?"

"He said it was i-intimate."

The matriarch frowned. "He told you nothing more? Only that it was intimate?"

Tawny nodded, and T'Mil's expression darkened.

"Tell me how this happened."

She felt her pulse jump again, but T'Mil pressed. "You are not at fault, child. Tell me what occurred."

Tawny shook her head. "But I am at fault. H-He told me it was i-intimate and I asked for it anyway. I asked for them."

"Yet you did not know the full implications of wearing such a mark on your skin?"

She bowed her head. "No, ma'am."

"And you have not promised yourself to him. I would have sensed a base bond had you done so."

"No, ma'am, I-I haven't. This i-is my fault."

"Look at me, child."

Tawny breathed in slowly and looked into her piercing blue eyes, and T'Mil held her gaze for over a minute.

"Even when you are plagued with doubts, you defend him. Your loyalty is remarkable, Tawny of Earth."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"You feel obligation to him?"

Tawny frowned. "I...I-I don't know wh-what you mean..."

"You came here to Vulcan after only a month of knowing my son. I know he has secured you a position at the Earth Embassy in Shi'Kahr. He paid for your expenses and transported you here. Do you feel obligation toward him?"

She didn't know what to say. "How can I not?"

"You must not. You must not feel any obligation to return what he has done with affection, or any promise. You cannot let him wield any such power over you, because he will use it against you."

"But ma'am-"

"I am not saying that you should discontinue your relationship with him. I think you are good for him, and he for you. But be on your guard. I would not advise spending too much time alone with him. He will push you, Tawny of Earth, and you must stand your ground."

"I don't understand."

"You care for him. You defend him against his closest kin, and take blame for his actions onto yourself. Will you come willingly when he calls you, when you are taken like a lamb to the slaughterhouse? Meskhenet came freely, but will you come?"

"Ma'am, I don't know what you're t-talking about."

T'Mil's eyes darkened further. "He has marked thine flesh and has not told thee of the dangers in thy future?" She looked almost angry. "My son will rectify his mistake, Tawny of Earth."

"He hasn't done anything to hurt me. He...he's the kindest and most considerate man I've ever met. Your son...your son makes me feel like I'm the most beautiful creature that has ever walked the Earth. H-He...he hasn't done anything wrong..."

"No matter what he makes you feel, or what you think you owe him, you must stand your ground, child. _You _must set your own pace for this relationship and not let him sway you into going faster than what you feel is comfortable."

"He hasn't done anything that I...yes, ma'am," she replied, defeated.

"Your loyalty is admirable, Tawny of Earth, but you must understand more facts about our people before you agree to anything further with my son."

"I-Is he in trouble?"

"He has erred, yes, but not in his choice of mate," T'Mil said gently. "I do not blame you in the slightest. He has simply forgotten the rules of propriety that must be observed in these matters. Go to him, child, but do not speak on this. He will know what I think of his actions soon enough."

Tawny nodded and stood, then bowed to her and turned for the door.

"Ms. Townsend?"

She turned and faced T'Mil again. "Yes, ma'am?"

"On this world, it is customary for guests to fix the morning meal, and that requires them to get up very early. I will release you from this stipulation."

Tawny frowned. "I can do it if someone-"

"You are taxed enough as it is," T'Mil said gently. "I will not have my son's beautiful beloved collapsing in my household because she tried to follow tradition. Take your rest, and one day, when you have adjusted to this planet, you may follow this stipulation if that is your wish."

Tawny bowed again and thanked her quietly, then left when she was dismissed.

…

She groaned in protest as someone shook her awake, and she turned around to see Kuvak sitting on the edge of her bed, his face bent over hers.

"_Ashaya, _I must work on some reports and turn them in, but I will be back before the midday meal."

Tawny groaned again and relaxed back into the pillows. "What time is it?" she murmured, stretching and yawning.

"Nearly 0500. Sleep. The servants will wake you at 0700."

"Ok," she murmured, but she captured his hand before he left and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See you later."

He kissed her forehead when she was resting on the pillows again. "Sleep, _ashaya_. I will see you in a few hours."

She nodded and drifted back to sleep.

…

Kuvak was working on several reports when his secretary opened his door and showed in his clan mother. Kuvak stood and raised the _ta'al_, and once the door was closed, he bowed his head and gestured for his mother to take a seat. T'Mil did not take the offered seat, but stood in front of his desk. She was dressed in very formal attire, and wearing many of the family jewels. Kuvak immediately knew she was sending a message to him, that she was here in the capacity as head of a house.

"You will sit, my son," she said, her tone tinged with displeasure. Kuvak unintentionally winced before straightening his expression, and he sat as he was ordered.

"T'Sai, to what do I owe the honor?"

She placed her fingers on the edge of his desk, "I would give you my thoughts," she said curtly. "I will admit to you, my son, that this Tawny Townsend you have presented to me is agreeable. She is noble in spirit, and protective of you as a man and a Vulcan. She is devoted to you in ways I have not seen in all my days." She paused her pacing and turned, setting her piercing blue gaze on him.

Kuvak felt a gush of warmth and excitement fill his stomach before he noted that although T'Mil said she found Tawny agreeable, she was still unhappy about something. And it seemed he was at fault, though how, he was not sure.

"In what way is that, T'Sai? And have I displeased you?"

The thought of displeasing his mother was most displeasing to him, and he would rectify whatever wrong she believed he had committed.

"She would protect you, even from me," she said, quirking an eyebrow. "I saw the bite marks on her flesh, Kuvak."

He bowed his head, swallowing thickly. It was little wonder, then, that she was so displeased. She knew.

"I am most displeased that my son would take such liberties with a woman that he was not bonded with," she continued, her tone cold, harsh almost. "And when I asked her about them, she demanded that she had asked for them. I do no think she completely lied, but you did not tell her what they meant."

Kuvak did not dare raise his eyes to look at her. He knew he had done wrong by Tawny, and it pained him to hear this reprimand from his mother. But he reminded himself that she had every right to do so, and that he deserved this.

"And more than that, Kuvak, you are disobeying the laws laid down for us by Surak. We are taught how to act, and what we may touch and how, if we are unbonded." She raised both eyebrows. "What do you have to say for yourself, my son? Enlighten me with your logic."

Kuvak opened his mouth, trying to find a good explanation for his behavior, but he could think of nothing. "I have no logic, T'Sai," he admitted, bowing his head. "And I have shamed you and my beloved in the process of not obeying those laws laid down by our forebears. And...I do not know how to rectify this with you or with her. For all of this, I apologize."

He could not bear to shame his mother, or shame Tawny, by listening to the beast instead of listening to his logic. Whatever it took to rectify this in his mother's eyes, he would do.

"Your apology is accepted, my son. You my rectify this by bonding with her as soon as possible. I have the desire to see my grandchildren before my dying days, Kuvak, and if you are as keen on making her your mate, as the visual evidence suggests, then I doubt you will wait long to have a child by her."

With that, she turned on her heel and strode from his office, and though he raised the _ta'al _at her back, she made no acknowledgment of his farewell.

He leaned back in his chair, contemplating her words, and he swore to himself that he would make things right, by his clan mother and by his beloved.


	7. Desired

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to Fameanon (and T'Mil and Tawny), Ahlysha, Caren Rose and the anon reviewer(s) for reviewing!**_

Tawny sat down in the sitting room, choosing to be a little away from the other Vulcans, simply listening to their conversations, watching them interact with each other. She knew how to interact with children, but interaction with adults had been limited to her teachers in high school. It was hard to relate to her peer group, and she found adults easier to talk to, but she feared talking to these Vulcans. It was like another peer group, another collection of people judging her. After yesterday's drama with T'Pen, she was determined to stay out of their politics and out of their conversations.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a middle-aged Vulcan enter the room. He was tall and thin, with slender shoulders and a thin nose, and bright blue eyes. His hair was graying at the temples, but the rest of it was deep brown. Still, strands of silver hair were beginning to show on his head. She looked back to the other Vulcans, but jumped when she heard a soft voice behind her.

"Such dull conversation, isn't it?" She turned and stared at him, but relaxed a little when she saw him quirk an eyebrow. "May I join you?"

Tawny raised her eyebrows. "Oh, if you like!" she whispered, scooting over on the couch to give him room. "I-I just wanted to w-watch...I-I don't speak V-Vulcan...not yet, anyway."

He sat down beside her, relaxing back into the seat, and she smiled at him. "I-I'm Tawny T-Townsend, by the way. And you?"

"Kovan, son of Kovar. That'd be Kirak's nephew's other uncle's brother. It's very complicated, but just know that I'm a distant relative, and I live in this house."

She smiled. "F-Family trees are interesting. M-Mine's small...but you pr-probably don't want to h-hear about that. W-What kind of w-work do you do?"

"I would be agreeable to hearing anything you wished to tell me...I must admit, I find you fascinating. I am a doctor, inter-species specialty, if you must know. But what I do is unappealing compared to all the things I have heard about you. I am told you are good with the arts. Not surprising...you're as lovely as the finest works of art in the Shi'Kahr Art Museum...like a walking work of art. A timeless beauty...is that not the way you say it in your tongue?"

She bowed her head and blushed. "I-I'm not all that. E-Emmie's much, much prettier than me. You'll see." She paused, looking into his bright blue eyes, and her smile returned. "But I do like art. Especially m-music. I d-don't stutter when I-I sing."

She sighed and looked down at her hands. "So w-what is it like in this house? Are there u-usually so many people here?"

"They have gathered for L'Vek's wedding."

"Oh!" she exclaimed softly, blushing. "I-I should have r-realized that..."

"Your manner of speech is endearing...you must be glorious when you sing." He folded his thin fingers in his lap. "I have seen L'Vek's _telsu_ and while she is an agreeable-looking woman...she cannot hold a candle to the beauty of one Tawny Townsend."

He leaned back and looked at her with an almost appraising expression, as if he were gazing at a piece of artwork. "I don't live in this house all of the time. I have a private home on the outskirts of Shi'Kahr, near the springs, in fact the property has its own spring. Legend says that Surak once lived there for a brief time." He glanced around the room, then glanced conspiratorially at her. "It is but a five minute ride from here by aircar. Would you like to see a less noble home? We could be back before evening meal."

A sudden chill crawled over her arms, and she frowned. "Kuvak said he'd be back before midday. I r-really shouldn't...besides, it's a nice home. Bigger than I'm used to, but very lovely."

She bit her lip and stared down at her hands again. "R-Really, sir, I'm nothing special. Emmie is...g-gorgeous compared to me. L'Vek is really lucky...I-I'm lucky..."

She swallowed thickly and looked up when Kavel came bounding across the room towards her.

"Tawny Townsend! Finally out and about, and not behind closed doors with Kuvak! How are you liking Vulcan so far?"

Tawny smiled at him. "It's hot. I-I don't want t-to say anything more about it. I-I'll get used to it in time, I guess."

She sighed, suddenly feeling really tired. "I-I think I-I should go lie down. I guess I-I'll see you both at the midday meal."

She hurried out of the room and went back to the guest room, lying on the cool covers and closing her eyes. The servants were at her beck and call, and Kuvak would be back in time to wake her for lunch.

…

V'Las exited Ambassador Trent's office and strode out into the lobby area, where several secretaries and assistants were working diligently on reports and such. He found himself slowing his pace so he could watch them work, and it was apparently the end of the workday for them, because almost all of them were packing up to leave.

He saw, however, a young woman in the corner, staring a PADD, though her eyes didn't seem to be moving. He walked toward her, and he swore her eyes shifted towards him, then snapped back to the PADD. He saw her take out her hair tie and shake out her medium-length, shaggy brown locks. A curtain of hair fell in front of her face, yet she made no motion to move it. This, for some odd reason, displeased him, and he walked with purpose towards her desk.

He felt a twinge of fear from her as he approached, and he slowed his pace, tilting his head in curiosity at her apprehension. Most women at the Embassy were confident and social, but this woman, whom he knew now he had seen before, but never really noticed, seemed shy, introverted, and for some reason it intrigued him. It peaked his inquisitive side, as if she were holding secrets. If there was one thing he hated, it was secrets, unless he was the one holding them.

He saw her eyes shift toward him again, and she stared at his chest before forcing her gaze down to her PADD once more.

"C-Can I help you, Minister?"

She stuttered only once, yet he found the manner of speech rather endearing. How had he not noticed her before? Her eyes were bright with fear and apprehension, yet he noticed as she squirmed beneath his gaze that she was toying with a lock of her hair, absentmindedly twirling and twisting her hair in between her fingers. This mannerism he found attractive as well, and he watched the work of her fingers, not bothering to answer until she had sweated a little under his gaze.

Finally, he opened his mouth to speak, letting his features soften.

"I was simply observing everyone leaving for the day. You let your hair down...your hair is lovely, but it should not shield your face from others. That is a crime in and of itself," he said, his voice almost a purr.

She looked down at her PADD, and he heard her throat contract in an uneasy swallow. "Sorry," she murmured, her voice barely higher than a whisper. But he heard her. Her voice was pleasing, a little deeper than most women, yet sultry in its own way, and tinged with the most delightful little rough edge, like a growl. He found he liked listening to her voice.

""Is there something I can...I can help you with, Minister? Everyone else went home, but I could help you. If you need...anything."

He smirked. "I came over here to tell you to keep your hair out of your face," he murmured. "At the moment, there is nothing I require...but do not think I will forget your offer. Perhaps one day I will take you up on it."

She looked down, away from him, and he felt a surge of displeasure. He reached out and tucked a few more strands of hair out of her face, then gently cupped her chin. He lifted it, gazing into her warm brown eyes.

"Do not be afraid to look at me, my dear," he purred, only hesitating a second before he brushed his thumb over her bottom lip. It felt like a satiny petal, and he felt his blood prick a little when her lips parted slightly. He thought she looked attractive when she did that...there was something intrinsically erotic about the sight of her lips parted, as if in preparation for a kiss. He took in the sight with hungry eyes.

He glanced down at her name placard. _J. Hudon_. "What does the J stand for?" he asked, not bothering to release her chin.

"Joanna," she breathed. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Then, Joanna, I will take my leave of you. I hope we meet again soon."

He strode away, making a mental note to keep tabs on her. He sincerely hoped she wasn't already taken...before the plan came to fruition, he needed to make Joanna loyal to him...so she would be his and his alone.

…

It was almost 0700 when Kuvak sneaked into Tawny's room, and he found her sprawled on the bed, her blonde hair in disarray, her chest rising and falling with even breaths. He paused a moment to ponder the sight, then, hardly believing his daring, slipped into bed beside her and took her into his arms. He kissed her cheek and her nose, then nuzzled her neck to wake her.

She opened her bleary eyes and frowned up at him, but recognition and contentment flooded her eyes when she saw it was him. He kissed her sweet lips in greeting, and she made a nondescript, small noise in reply. He thought that tiny little noise was one of the most attractive thing he had ever heard, and he kissed her harder.

"Administrator Somil has called an emergency caucus to discuss pressing legislature, so I must leave you today. I will be back late tonight, after the evening meal. Kavel will keep you company if you wish it."

"When do you have to leave?" she whispered, covering her yawn with her hand.

"In an hour. You may sleep-" He cut himself off. "I will leave you if you wish it. I did not mean to disturb you."

"Stay," she replied. "I'll sleep this afternoon."

He allowed himself the tiniest smile, and he pulled her closer, kissing her lips with tenderness. She moaned and scooted closer, turning her body so she was facing him, and she pressed herself to his body, making flames lick at his senses. He held her tighter, and soon he was kissing her with fervor he never knew he had. She followed his lead in their almost desperate kiss, and he felt the beast claw down the inside of his chest. The door was closed, they were on a bed, and he could feel through her clothes that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Her shirt was loose around her collarbone, a boat cut that left plenty of her neck and shoulders for him to see, and she reared back her head when he began licking below her jawline. This only made the bite marks he had given her that much more noticeable, and he pulled back for a moment, staring at the still-red marks.

His hands were resting on her waist, and he slipped on underneath her shirt so he could caress her back. She gasped and arched into him, and he found his fingers numbing as he traced circles on her warm flesh.

Tawny pulled away with a hasty _smack_, and he frowned at her until she grinned and gestured him forward. He reached for her, but she slipped away, crawling away on the bed. He narrowed his eyes and reached for her again, this time catching her arm before she tugged it from him and scooted away.

He shook his head at her, lunging forward; he had read some information on sensitive areas of the human body, how, when stimulated correctly, created a both pleasurable and painful sensation. He wanted to try this phenomena, this "tickling" with her, to see if she liked it.

Kuvak caught her arm and dragged her forward, then tugged her shirt to one side so he could have easy access to her neck. He began lightly stroking and wiggling his fingers over her flesh, and she quickly snapped her head to one side, as if trying to capture his hand and keep it still. He yanked away his hand and tried the other side and got the same results.

To his surprise, she began to giggle, and he smirked at her before pushing her back so he could find more sensitive areas. He tried tickling her ribs with even better results, and she was writhing now, blindly searching for his hands, presumably to shove them off.

He kept searching, and he saw tears stream down her cheeks. "Kuvak!" she chortled, blindly trying to shove him away. "Stop...stop it! I can't...I can't take it!"

He smirked and released her, quickly realizing that his fingers had brushed the soft roundness of her breast when he was tickling her ribs, and he replayed that sensation over and over again in his head.

"Oh, you are getting p-payback for that, mister!" she growled, and he smirked again as he found himself flat on his back with her lips hovering over his. Her fingers stroked up his face towards his ears, and she began stroking them methodically. He groaned and let her do as she pleased, and when he opened his eyes, he had to bite his lip to stop himself from losing control and allowing his body to show her just how much he was enjoying this.

Her shirt was hanging low, the collar wide, and he unintentionally glanced down her shirt. Her rounded breasts were in his line of sight, and he stared at them, transfixed for several seconds, longing to touch, to squeeze, to take them in his mouth and suck...

He glanced up when she leaned back, straightening and removing her fingers from his ears. She pressed her shirt to her chest in a delayed show of modesty, and he cupped her cheek.

"You are as tempting as you are beautiful," he whispered, swiftly giving her a light and gentle kiss on the lips. "Which is to say, extremely."

"You're sweet," she breathed in reply, smiling nervously. "S-Sorry, didn't mean to f-flash you there..."

He frowned. "Flash?"

A brilliant hot blush spread over her cheeks. "Um...showing off your..." She made a circular motion over her chest area, and he raised his eyebrows in comprehension.

"Human slang?"

"Yes."

He nodded and cupped her chin, pressing his lips against hers. "I won't be able to control my reactions if I ever get to see you naked," he murmured, carefully placing his hand on her lower back as he nibbled down her neck. "So only when you are absolutely sure you want to be mine..."

She sighed. "I've never been with a man before."

He kissed over one of his marks. "I am aware of that. Ms. Sadir told me."

"So..."

"Forgive me, Tawny," he murmured, pulling away. "I am tempted to push you...and I know I should not. I am eager to touch you in places you don't want to open to me yet...so I should not. You are...tempting, Tawny...you do not realize how incredibly...irresistible you are..."

She giggled mirthlessly, nervously. "No one's ever called me that before..."

"Then all the men in your life are blind? Truly...I have never been so captivated in my life...for the first time in all my days, I would rather be home, doing something simple, then be debating tedious legislature in the halls of the High Command...I want to stay with you today, but I cannot. I must go."

She kissed him with tender lips and loving touch. "Go...do your best. It's not a-all bad."

He nuzzled into her neck like a _sehlat _begging to be petted. "I will return as soon as I can, _ashaya_."

He turned to leave, but he felt her tug his wrist, and he turned to her again. She ran to her bag and pulled out a hairbrush, then turned him around and brushed his hair down into the neat bob it was cut into.

"There," she whispered, smiling at her handiwork. "P-Prim and proper Vulcan."

He smirked. "Not so proper," he roughly cupped her cheek, "anymore." He countered his rough handling with a tender kiss to her forehead.

"Kavel will fetch you for the meals, if you do not wish to socialize today. Though I'm sure many of my family have questions, and not all are as close-minded as T'Pen."

She shrugged. "I-I might."

He nodded, then walked out before he called the High Command and called in sick, just to spend more time with her. She was like a ripe fruit, just waiting to be plucked and eaten...and he was getting very hungry.

…

Kavel walked Tawny back to her room after the midday meal, talking to her about the Fire Plains to the southeast of Shi'Kahr.

"W-We have v-volcanos on Earth," she replied after he described them. "A-All over, really..."

"Fascinating," he said with a tiny grin. "Do you like the outdoors?"

She nodded. "E-Ever since I-I was f-five or so..."

Kavel nodded. "Then you are not as...forgive me, but you are...delicate."

She shook her head. "I-I'm tougher than I-I look."

"You will have to be...to deal with Kuvak when he finally gets you."

She laughed in appreciation. "I-It seems to me like h-he is...v-very willing t-to do what..."

She trailed off, and he raised an eyebrow. "To do what you want? Of course! You will learn in time that he has very good reason to make you as content as he possibly can, no matter the price. He wants to keep you."

The blonde human blushed, and he smirked. "Oh, do not deny it, Tawny Townsend. Surely by now he had told you that he fully intends to take you as his wife?"

She nodded. "I-It's still...surreal. Someone wants me like that..."

Kavel shook his head. "The men on your world are...what is the human word...lummoxes?"

She burst into laughter, and he felt rather pleased with himself. "Well, then, Ms. Townsend, I will leave you be."

She waved goodbye and entered her room, and Kavel turned to go to his in another hallway, but he frowned when he saw a man lurking at the end of the corridor.

"Kovan," Kavel greeted with a falsely cheery tone. "Are you lost? As I recall, your bedroom is on the other side of the house."

Kovan, to his surprise, kept a neutral expression. "Is it a crime to walk the halls in the middle of the day, Kavel?" He took a step back. "I was simply wondering if the little T'Sai needed anything."

"She is my responsibility until Kuvak returns, Kovan," he said slowly. "Your concern and hospitality is noted, but unneeded."

Kovan, for a moment, almost looked angry, but he turned and walked away without another word. Kavel glared at his back, then switched directions. He needed to contact Kuvak before the day was over...just to be safe.


	8. Decisive

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to Fameanon (and your host of characters), 2redbird, Caren Rose, dinopoodle, T'Sara, Ahlysha, and snapeissexy for reviewing! You all rock; thanks for the support!**_

"Tawny!"

She turned and looked around for the man calling her name, and she saw Kovan striding down the corridor towards her.

"Ms. Townsend, did you get adequate rest?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you," she murmured, covering her yawn with a hand. "I d-didn't mean to sl-sleep that long...o-oh well."

"Will that hinder your rest tonight? All Vulcans are trained in neuropressure. I could help you if you find you cannot sleep tonight."

"O-Oh, I'm ok," she replied meekly, smiling and shrugging in apology.

"You are sure? Perhaps a walk would be refreshing. The sun is setting, and it is most likely cool enough for you to take a walk now, if you wish. I could-"

"Tawny!"

She turned around again and grinned at Kuvak, who strode down the hall, his robes billowing around him.

"_Ashaya, _you are a sight for sore eyes," he murmured, stroking her hair. "Administrator Somil invited the ministers to a dinner party tonight, if you wish to go. Ambassador Trent and his staff were also invited."

Her grin widened. "That sounds great! When do we leave?"

"Presently. The administrator's home is in Shi'Kahr. Do you wish me to help you get dressed?"

Her smile turned wicked, and she raised a playful eyebrow. "If you think you would be useful, by all means, come and help me."

Kuvak's eyes darkened, and he gestured back to her room. "Certainly, _ashaya_."

Tawny shrugged to Kovan, then turned away and went back into her room, searching through her things for something proper to wear. She had packed lots of business attire, and she supposed it would have to do for this occasion.

"I-Is this casual or f-formal?" she asked as she closed the door.

"Highly informal, Tawny."

She picked out something she thought would be suitable, a blue sheath dress with three-quarter sleeves, and she showed it to him.

She thought she saw the ghost of a smile on his lips. "That looks lovely with your hair. Now, if you wish to shower, I will wait out here for you."

Tawny giggled and playfully punched his arm. "No peeking, lover boy."

"That would be most ungentlemanly of me."

She then kissed his cheek and went to the bathroom to shower and change.

…

"I-I feel...u-underdressed."

"You look stunning, _ashaya_," he murmured, his hand straying to the small of her back as he pushed her forward. "I daresay, perhaps a little too stunning. Everyone will want to meet you."

She felt a flush of heat on her cheeks, but she smiled at him as he led her inside.

The spacious foyer was empty but for a few servants, and one of them led them to the back courtyard, which was crowded. Humans and Vulcans alike mingled and socialized, holding drinks. There were tables set up along the walls so everyone could sit down and eat, and Tawny looked to Kuvak for guidance. She felt far out of her league, even around the humans, and she stuck by Kuvak as he greeted some colleagues in Vulcan.

"And who is this?" one said, an older man with bright brown eyes.

"My _ashal-veh_, Tawny Townsend," he replied with a note of admiration in his voice. "_Ashaya_, this is Turin."

She smiled at him. "H-Hello, s-sir."

Turin raised an eyebrow. "What a charming manner of speaking. There's no need to be shy, little one."

Her smile turned wan, and Kuvak excused himself to get something to drink. "I-I feel...o-out of my l-league."

"Ah," Turin said with a hint of a smile around his eyes. "No need to feel that way, Ms. Townsend. You are with Kuvak, son of Kirak, and as his guest, you deserve just as much respect as he is afforded. More so because he called you '_ashaya_'. Strange, I do not recall hearing that Kuvak had married, much less a human."

She shook her head. "W-We're not married. W-We're...dating."

Turin raised an eyebrow. "Dating? Is this a prelude to marriage?"

"Yes."

"I see...how fortunate he is. He's a good man, Ms. Townsend, one of the best in the High Command. He deserves the seat he holds, no matter what some say. I have never seen a more level head when it comes to making policy, nor a gentler heart. He'll treat you right, Ms. Townsend. In your tongue, a gentleman if I ever saw one."

Kuvak walked back up to them at that point, and Tawny stared at him, looking over every feature, every inch of his face. _I love you_, she thought as he silently handed her a drink, and she stood a little closer to him than propriety would allow in a circumstance like this, and, knowing he was sensitive to her emotions, she focused on affection for him, love for him, and she sipped the drink he had given her with gratitude.

"Administrator!" Turin called softly to a passing partygoer. "Come, meet Kuvak's _ashaya_."

The administrator, Somil himself, was a tall, lanky, aging man, with streaks of silver running through his dark brown hair. He had small, beady eyes, and his face was lined with age and worry. His nose was pointy and slightly upturned, making him look pompous. But he looked somber, almost sad, as he fixed his dark gaze on her.

"A human, Kuvak?" Somil inquired, his voice deep and slow. Tawny frowned; she was expecting a wheeze.

"Her name is Tawny Townsend," Kuvak replied.

Somil quirked an eyebrow. "The very face of our world changes day by day," he murmured, looking away towards the setting sun. Tawny looked at her feet, but Turin sounded amused when he spoke.

"You know T'Hya's clan has always been progressive. And this young lady is well suited to be Kuvak's wife. She is compassionate." Turin fixed her with an approving gaze. "I can see it."

She felt heat on her face, but Somil shook his head. "Who Kuvak marries is none of my concern...but that I would live to see such days..."

"You disapprove, administrator?" Kuvak said. She thought he sounded angry.

"She is a lovely thing, Kuvak," Somil replied somberly. "I was simply commenting on the changes occurring on our world...changes the High Command cannot control..."

"Change is inevitable," she muttered to herself, looking at her feet again, and she heard the men go silent. She looked up and frowned. Turin looked amused, almost pleased, Kuvak was staring at her with that now-familiar hungry expression, and Somil's beady eyes were boring into her.

"F-For humans," she stammered, and Somil's gaze softened.

"For all of us," he conceded, and she looked at her shoes again. Turin asked a question in Vulcan, and she heard Somil sigh and respond in kind. She looked at Kuvak, who looked very displeased, and when Somil turned to Kuvak, the minister shook his head.

"I am a legislator, administrator, not a judge."

Tawny frowned, completely lost, but Turin edged closer to her as Kuvak and Somil began arguing in Vulcan.

"Somil has just informed us that he will bring forth legislation regarding more consolidations in our government. He proposes that, in order to be a more efficient governing body, we should merge more of our branches of government. To have the High Command also be a judicial body is a radical motion."

She frowned and thought about it. "D-Does your g-government e-employ a s-system of ch-checks and balances?"

"It does."

"S-So...a-are there ch-checks between the H-High C-Command and your j-judicial s-system?"

"There are. But if this legislation passes, that check will cease to exist."

"Y-You'll m-make l-legislation and b-be p-prosecution f-for lawbreakers?"

"The Security Directorate, a branch of the High Command, deals with most breaches of security, and there is a department that deals with petty crime. Most transgressions are punished in the home, and are out of our hands. But major crimes, murder, treason, ethical misconduct and the like, would be brought before the High Command for prosecution, yes."

"W-Whatever w-works for y-you."

"Now, Ms. Townsend, I was just getting the impression that you are extremely sharp. Do not make me change my mind."

She blushed. "I-I...I-I don't..."

"Now, Turin, you're scaring the girl."

Tawny whirled around and saw a Vulcan about Kuvak's age and height, with piercing blue eyes and a bulbous nose. He almost looked like he was smiling, and Turin raised an eyebrow.

"Are you frightened of me, Ms. Townsend?"

Tawny shook her head and glanced at Kuvak and Somil, who were still arguing.

"Forgive these old Vulcans, my dear," the new arrival said. "They thrive on debate. They do this all the time in the council chambers."

"Forgive my manners, Ms. Townsend," Turin interjected. "This is Minister V'Las."

"P-Pleased to m-meet you," she said, nodding in greeting. To her surprise, V'Las held out his hand for her to take. His grip was strong and warm and dry, his fingers slightly calloused, and she smiled in earnest at the gesture.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Townsend. Kuvak didn't tell me he had such a beautiful wife."

Her eyes widened. "O-Oh, oh no, n-not...n-not yet..."

V'Las quirked an eyebrow. "I distinctly heard you called his _ashaya_, Ms. Townsend. Yet you are not married? Are you engaged at the very least?"

She shook her head. "W-We're..."

"We are engaging in the human custom of dating," Kuvak said firmly. Somil had disappeared into the crowd.

V'Las raised both eyebrows. "Is this some prelude to marriage? I have not heard of this 'dating'."

"As I understand it, it is a...test of sorts, a trial run, if you will. Humans are not bonded as we are at seven. They have to find their mates on their own. Dating allows them to explore their options, find out more about a potential mate before promising themselves to them in marriage. A common custom in many regions of Earth."

"I see," the other minister replied, gazing down at her with his bright blue gaze. "She is quite something, Kuvak. I congratulate you on this increase to your house."

Tawny raised her eyebrows, but smiled at Kuvak, who looked appalled. V'Las turned and walked away, engaging in conversation with some men on the other side of the courtyard, and Tawny shrugged at Kuvak.

"You are not insulted?" he said, his voice tinged with surprise.

"I-I'm flattered, really. They think I'm your wife."

She saw his eyes darken and looked at her feet, but when he said her name again, she looked up at him. He stepped in closer and leaned down so he could whisper in her ear.

"When I get you alone, young lady..."

A surge of passion ripped through her core, and she felt him sniff at her discreetly.

"I see my words are having the appropriate effect on you. Bear that in mind this evening."

He turned again to Turin and engaged him in light conversation, and Tawny took a hasty sip of her drink and looked around at all the other guests at the party. She saw Ambassador Trent and some of his staff, and a familiar face stuck out in the crowd.

Jo smiled at her and sauntered over, and she glanced at Kuvak with an approving glance.

"I had the feeling you two were together...are you?"

Tawny grinned and nodded. "We sure are...not m-married. J-Just dating."

"A state I hope to change soon," she heard Kuvak mutter, and Jo raised her eyebrows and giggled.

"V-Vulcans...gotta love em..."

Jo laughed. "They are pretty cool, aren't they?"

Tawny shrugged. "The ones I-I've met are...s-so h-how's life?"

She sighed. "It's ok...wanna get something to eat? I'm starving."

Tawny glanced at Kuvak, who nodded. "I will join you later, if that is all right with you."

She glanced at Jo, who grinned. "I don't want to keep you two apart or anything."

Tawny shook her head. "Half an hour away from him won't hurt a thing," she whispered, and she pulled her towards the food. There was a wide variety of foods available, some Vulcan dishes that Tawny recognized, others that Jo had to explain. There was even something that resembled pizza (a Vulcan version of it), and Tawny decided to be brave and try it.

They found a table on the west side of the courtyard and took a seat, sitting across from each other so they could talk.

"So how are you liking Vulcan so far?"

"S-Satan's playground...b-but not bad."

Jo giggled. "It does seem like his armpit here, doesn't it?"

Tawny snorted into her food. "Jo!" she hissed, and she descended into a silent fit of the giggles. "Don't do that!"

"So," Jo continued as if nothing had happened. "You're with Kuvak now, huh?"

"Yeah."

"What's it like?"

Tawny grinned into her food. "H-He's very s-sweet...I-I'm lucky."

Jo smiled. "So...you're from San Fran, right?"

"Yeah."

"Where'd you go to high school?"

"B-Bal."

Jo raised an eyebrow. "Is that the-"

"Y-Yeah, Verde's s-school."

Jo frowned. "So you went to the high school where Verde went one hundred twenty years ago?"

"Yup. T-They even have a l-little m-museum a-about him and the war."

"Who is Verde?"

Tawny glanced up at Kuvak, who took the seat beside her, but Jo answered.

"He was a warlord back during World War III. He was famous for recruiting at Bal, the high school Tawny went to. He gained about fifteen percent of his armed forces from the school. This was back when the New Union was trying to keep education afloat...like that worked out."

Jo turned back to Tawny. "So did you go to Stanford? USC?"

"B-Berkley. I l-liked their wr-writing program."

"Awesome! Alma mater!" she said, high-fiving her. "Did you have Jenkins for World History?"

"I-I heard h-he wasn't that good, s-so I-I didn't t-take him."

"Good thing...he was the worst teacher I've ever had...but he has like fifty years in tenure and they won't kick him out."

Tawny shook her head. "S-So what did you major in?"

For another two hours, Kuvak sat with them and listened to their conversation, and Tawny was eventually relaxed and open. It was nice to have a light conversation about nothing with another girl, and Jo was friendly and funny. Some of the Vulcans gave them odd looks when they laughed, but their stories about high school and college life sent them into laughing fits, much to Kuvak's bemusement, who apparently didn't get the humor.

Finally, Kuvak suggested they leave before it got too dark, and Tawny bid Jo a fond farewell.

"I'll see you at the Embassy!"

"D-Definately! Good night!"

The ride back to the clan home was quiet, and her thoughts lingered mostly on Jo's stories, and memories of her days in college. But then she thought about Somil and the consolidations being made in Vulcan government, and she glanced over at Kuvak, who was engaged in a PADD.

"Kuvak?"

He glanced up at her.

"Do you think these consolidations are a good thing?"

He opened his mouth to speak, then paused. "They are efficient."

"That's n-not what I'm asking...d-do you think it's a good thing?"

Kuvak's gaze darkened. "What do you think?"

"If this l-l-legislation goes through...you'll be a l-legislator and a judge?"

"Correct."

"The High Command will be prosecuting a-anyone who violates the laws they make?"

"Correct."

"I think...that's a very e-efficient dictatorship...no offense."

He stared at her, his gaze darkening further, and he pulled her in close, pressing a finger to her lips as a signal for silence.

"You must never speak of this," he whispered, swiftly kissing her forehead. "My Tawny, as perceptive as she is beautiful...and thus she pinpoints the problem with the Vulcan government...I only have so much sway, and I have protested this as much as I can, but I doubt it will do much good. There are others in the council with more influence than me...oh, Tawny, I fear the days ahead...I fear what will become of us..."

"No matter what happens, you have me," she whispered back, kissing his chest. He was silent, but squeezed her harder.

"Is that a promise?"

"I don't understand-"

"Do I truly have you, Tawny? Didn't I ever tell you to say exactly what you mean to a Vulcan male, else he will take you at your word? Do not tell me what you do not mean."

She looked up at him, and he stared back, first defiantly, then his gaze softened.

"The storm would not be so hard to weather if you were at my side," he said gently, stroking her face.

"If I were to get married to you..." Her heart pounded at the thought. "W-What w-would happen?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "You would become a respected T'Sai in my house...you would, in essence, be seen as a Vulcan, with all the rights and privileges of one. You would...bear me children," he growled, inhaling the scent of her hair. "As many as you are willing to bear...and in exchange, I would make you the happiest woman on the planet. Whatever you desire, I will provide. Whatever you wish for me to do...I will do it."

"You're serious?"

"Do I look as if I am not?"

His eyes were aflame with a dark expression, and she reached up and cupped his cheek, somehow knowing she was poking a sleeping bear.

"Do not underestimate the pleasure a man can bring to she who is his wife," he purred, leaning into her touch. He raised his fingers and stroked her lips, and they parted automatically at the intense tingling sensation. She gasped and kissed the tip of his finger.

"And I have only given you a taste..." His voice was darker still, as were his eyes, and she leaned forward, brushing her lips along his. He pulled her in and kissed her back, but this was unlike most of the kisses he bestowed on her. The pace he set left her breathless, clutching his robes, and as his tongue speared her lips and toyed with hers, she groaned and opened her mouth wider, letting more of him in.

"Kuvak..." she breathed when he gave her a break, nibbling at her neck.

"I am serious, Tawny...I want to protect you. Whatever is coming for my planet, I want to be able to protect you from any harm that might befall you. No matter what happens, I will protect you."

She looked down at her lap, but he raised her chin. "Tawny, what is holding you back from marrying me? Is it time? Do you feel you do not know me enough? What can I do to remove your doubts?"

She took a deep breath in. "Kuvak, I love you more than any man I've ever met...I want to marry you, I really do...but let me talk to Emmie first...I want to know what she says."

Kuvak looked both elated and disappointed. "Do you not trust your own judgment? And...you truly love me?"

She pressed her forehead to his. "Yes, I love you...very much." She didn't reply to the first question. In truth, she needed a little more time to be absolutely sure of her feelings, but she had no doubt in her mind that soon, she would be his. There was no escaping him. No matter what T'Mil said, she owed him so much...she couldn't just dump him in the trash.

Her main concern was her relative inexperience with relationships. She didn't know how to parent a child, she didn't know how to keep things going should they argue...she didn't know.

"You fear that you are inadequate, that you do not know enough to be successful in this relationship...Tawny, I understand your concern...I feel sometimes that I will not be enough, that I will not be all you need, that problems will arise and I won't know how to handle them...we will find our way together, _ashaya_. Please..._let me be yours_..."

She felt his hands cup her jaw, and she gasped as an intense sensation of intimacy overwhelmed her. She stared into his bright blue eyes, not seeing, not knowing, completely consumed by the presence of _Kuvak _in her mind. She felt something like a violent current underneath the calm facade, rippling, rushing, unstoppable if unleashed...

And then she felt his regard for her, and she nearly lost all touch with herself.

It was deep and dark, possessive and protective and fiercely alive, pulsating with unending devotion...but in the deepest heart of that was true regard, true dedication to her, and her alone. She was his everything, and to lose her would be to lose his supply of oxygen. It was nearly suffocating her, but she could not remember what it was like to live without this, to not feel the intensity of this...she didn't want to leave this place, this bottomless ocean...

Suddenly, she was herself again, being held in his arms...it wasn't close enough.

"Let me go back," she gasped, her face slick with tears. "Let me go back there..."

"Bond with me and you may go there any time you wish," he growled in response.

She closed her eyes and held him as tight as she could. "Then bond with me...marry me, Kuvak..." She panted for breath, frightened beyond her wildest dreams, yet in her heart of hearts she knew this was right.

He stared down at her with an incredulous gaze. "Tawny, did you..."

"Marry me," she repeated firmly. "Marry me...after Emmie's wedding, marry me."

He continued to stare, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing, but then he blinked, and his eyes darkened to twin wells of night haloed in blue.

He pulled her into the most passionate and desperate kiss she had ever received, and she relaxed into his embrace, mussing up his hair, scratching her nails down his back.

"Tawny," he purred, "my beautiful bride..."

"Mine," she replied, nibbling on his ear. "All mine..."

He nodded, holding her tightly, panting in want. "All yours...do with me as you wish...oh, Tawny!"

She couldn't keep her hands off of him for the rest of the ride, but when they began their descent, she pulled away from his kiss and straightened her hair, and did the same for him, grinning at how mussed up (and therefore how sexy) he looked.

He left her at the entrance of the hallway to her room, and he stroked her cheek with his two fingers, sending sparks running through her veins.

"Tawny, I must tell T'Mil," he breathed. "And there are other things I must attend to. Do not not think ill of me, _ashaya_."

"I never have, and I don't today," she replied with a soft smile. "Go do what you need to do. And good night...sweet dreams."

"If they are of you," he whispered, "they certainly will be."

He kissed her swiftly on the lips and hurried away, his robes billowing behind him, and she watched him go, licking her lips to taste him one last time before she went to her room.

"What has caused you such joy, little T'Sai?" she heard a voice say, and she jumped, her thoughts still on Kuvak.

She whirled around and saw Kovan right behind her, his eyebrows raised, his arms behind his back.

She grinned up at him, her joy undaunted by her still-thundering heart. "You'll see," she whispered. "Good night."


	9. Threatened

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to Fameanon (and all your characters), Caren Rose, Ahlysha, 2redbird, and the anon reviewer(s) for reviewing!**_

Tawny drifted awake and blinked to clear her eyes, and she opened her eyes wide when she realized Kuvak was sleeping next to her. He wasn't touching her, simply lying on top of the covers, deep in slumber. His gray hair was mussed up, and he looked so relaxed and peaceful.

She slowly sat up and rolled onto her side, watching him sleep. He was flat on his back with his hands folded on top of his stomach. She felt a pang of joy at the sight, and she realized how careful he must have been all this time. He had held her through the night on more than one occasion, and could have taken that opportunity to cross the line with her. And now that she had promised herself to him, he wasn't even under the covers with her.

She scooted forward and draped an arm over his chest, laying her head near his shoulder. She closed her eyes and waited for him to realize she was there, and when she felt his hand stroke her hair, she knew he was awake.

She licked the shell of his pointed ear and sighed contentedly into his chest. "Good morning, love," she whispered, kissing the cloth beneath her cheek.

"Good morning, _ashaya,_" he replied, stroking her hair again. "T'Mil will want to speak with you later today. Unfortunately, the debate over this new legislation is still on-going, so I will be absent for most of today. Tonight, however..."

He kissed her lips with tenderness, and she cupped his cheek. "I'll miss you," she whispered. "Good luck...fight hard for the cause."

Kuvak paused and pondered her for a moment. "You do not stutter as often, Tawny," he said, stroking his fingers down her cheek. "I will see you tonight, _ashal-veh_."

…

Tawny wasn't sure how she had agreed to take a walk with Kovan out beyond the back courtyard on the family grounds. There were rock formations and desert-dwelling plants to see, but with Kovan of all people? She knew Kuvak had left several hours ago and would be back soon. Kovan had been pestering her about going on a walk, but the day was too hot to go out right after lunch. They had to wait, and Tawny had only agreed on the condition that they keep the house in sight at all times.

The path was shaded with a rock tunnel, and she saw some benches up ahead, carved out of living stone. He gestured to one of them, and she sat, relishing the cool stone around her. He, on the other hand, paced in front of her, then turned and approached the bench, towering over her. His bright blue eyes were alive with an expression she couldn't read, and she suddenly felt nervous and had the distinct feeling that she shouldn't have come out here.

Kovan leaned over her, smirking ever so slightly. "Why do you fear me, Tawny Townsend? How am I any different than Kuvak?"

She glared at him. "I-I don't even know you..."

"Have you tried to get to know me? Every time I try to spend time with you, _he _comes and takes you away."

"I'm h-his f-fiance," she said, and he frowned.

"His what?"

"I-I'm marrying him."

Kovan flared his nostrils. "You must not, young T'Sai. You must not agree to this."

"Why not?" Tawny felt her ire raised, and she narrowed her eyes at him. "What say do you have in my business, in _our _business?"

"I would be better than Kuvak in many ways. The man has been a cad all his life, using priestesses to ease his fever, never bonding with a woman...and I have heard his fever makes him a beast."

Tawny frowned, completely confused. Kovan scoffed.

"He hasn't told you of _pon farr_, has he? Oh, why wouldn't he? Kuvak will use you...abuse you, physically, sexually...that's what he does during his fever."

She felt a cold chill flush through her veins, and she scooted away from him. "What are you talking about? What fever?"

"Every seven years," he said softly, stepping still closer, "Vulcan men are plagued with this. They become illogical beasts, intent on one thing: mate. He will take you, Tawny. He will rape you. Do you really wish that?"

She slid off the bench and backed away. "You're...you're l-lying...why should I believe anything you say? I-I...I don't trust you."

"I have told you the truth. I haven't kept anything from you." His blue eyes glittered. "I'd think that reason enough to trust me."

She narrowed her eyes and planted her feet. "What do you want?"

"I want you, little _ashaya_. I want you to be _my _mate."

She only hesitated a few seconds before she turned on her heel and left him standing there. She heard him follow her, but she didn't look back.

Suddenly she was trapped in his arms, immobile, her arms pinned at her sides. "Kuvak doesn't deserve a beautiful little gem like you," he growled, touching his nose to the top of her head. "I would see to your contentment even as fever burned in my blood."

"If you say he's horrid during fever, how would _you _be?" she spat, struggling against his grip. "Let me go!"

"Calm thyself, little one, I will not harm thee," he purred, holding her tighter. "He did not tell you that the marks on your neck are supposed to be for a bondmate, and he did not tell you about the _pon farr_ because he is manipulating you. I am giving you the truth because I desire you to be my _informed_ bondmate..."

"Let go of me right now!" she growled, struggling still. "Let me _go_! You're not allowed to touch me like this, and I will _hurt _you!"

Kovan opened his mouth to speak, but a hand clamped down on his shoulder and ripped him away. Kavel was standing there, keeping his hand on her assailant's shoulder, and the newcomer turned to her.

"Go to the house, Tawny. Kuvak is on his way home, but you need to report this to T'Mil. Go."

She obeyed without question and ran to the house, and she was winded and on the verge of tears when she got to the back courtyard. She breathed in, composing herself even though her heart was thundering in her chest. She found a servant and shakily asked for him to lead her to T'Mil, and soon she was sitting across from the clan matriarch, her hands folded tightly in her lap, sweat beading on her forehead.

"Tell me what has transpired, child," the elderly woman said softly, and Tawny burst into tears.

After several minutes, she took a deep breath and swallowed thickly.

"Are you ready to talk to me now?" T'Mil asked gently, handing her some water. Tawny downed it and took a deep breath.

"Kovan..." More tears blurred her vision, but she pressed on, despite the tightness in her throat. "He said Kuvak would...a-abuse me...h-he said s-something about fever..."

T'Mil's gaze darkened. "He told you about _pon farr_?"

She nodded. "He s-said K-Kuvak would b-be..." She couldn't finish the sentence, and T'Mil poured her more water.

"Child, I must inform you that Kuvak will fall to illogic during his Time. So will Kovan when his Time comes. All Vulcan men must suffer this, and their wives with them."

She sniffed. "I-I don't understand."

T'Mil sighed. "Every seven years, nuerochemistry in the Vulcan male's brain becomes unbalanced, and to correct it, he must mate, or he will die."

Tawny frowned. "Kovan said...K-Kuvak u-used priestesses..."

"He has refused all bonds I have found for him, but to seek the aid of a priestess during fever is no shameful thing when a man has no wife. I suspect my son has been waiting for you. He will bond with you."

She sniffed again. "A-And I-I'll have to..."

"Attend him, yes." Her gaze was somber. "Do you remember my questions from when we first met? I asked if you were prepared to be taken to the slaughterhouse with Kuvak at your side. Fevers are known to be brutal, but I will remind thee that Meskhenet, your kinswoman, went through fever and came out smiling, if the reports be true. She did not fear the flames, and went willingly and joyfully to help her _telsu_. I have the notion that this type of intercourse is not so foreign to your people."

"I-I don't-"

"He will engage in very rough intercourse with you. For at least two days, perhaps as long as five."

Her eyes widened and more tears streamed down her cheeks, but as she thought about it, _really _thought about it, the apex of her thighs began to strum with desire.

A knock at the door woke her from her thoughts, and she hastily wiped her tears as T'Mil called for her visitor to enter.

She twisted around and saw Kuvak rushing towards her, and she leaped to her feet and opened her arms to him.

"Kuvak," she whispered, burying her nose into his neck and breathing him in. "Kuvak, I'm so sorry..."

"Where is Kovan?" he insisted, his voice nearly a growl. Tawny closed her eyes.

"I will deal with thy cousin, my son. Take her to her rooms and comfort her. But Tawny..."

She turned and faced the elderly woman.

"Do I have an answer from thee? Wilst thee stand with thy mate when the flames come?"

She nodded firmly. "I'll do whatever needs to be done," she breathed. "I'll do whatever he needs me to do. I love him."

T'Mil raised an eyebrow and said something in Vulcan, and Tawny looked to Kuvak. He looked almost shocked, but also triumphant, and he quickly led her from T'Mil's office.

When they were alone again behind closed doors, she sat down on the bed and looked up at him with pleading eyes. He was at her side in an instant, wrapping his arms loosely around her, holding her close enough to be supportive, but far away enough so she could move away from him if she wished. She began to cry again, digging her nose into his shoulder, and he stroked her hair.

"I'm here, Tawny," he whispered. "I am with you."

…

T'Mil went back to organizing L'Vek's wedding when someone knocked on her door. She called for them to enter and frowned as Kavel dragged Kovan in by the shoulder.

"T'Sai, I found him outside with Tawny. He was trying to take her as his mate."

"I did nothing of the sort, Kavel! We were discussing her options!"

T'Mil quirked an eyebrow. "I suppose 'discussing her options' includes driving her to tears?"

Kovan looked appalled. "T'Sai, I was simply informing her of what your son has not. The fever is something that should not be kept from a potential mate, especially one that is human. I was simply telling her that I would be a suitable mate, perhaps more so than Kuvak." He glared at Kavel. "I would have told her of the kali-fee had I not been interrupted."

T'Mil stood and came around the desk. "Did you restrain the woman, Kovan?" she asked, stepping closer to him, "Did you touch her?"

Kovan looked away, seemingly unable to take the heat of the matron's gaze. "I did not restrain her as such, T'Sai..."

T'Mil spoke a little louder. "Did you touch her, Kovan?"

"I did...but your son bit her and is yet unbonded," he spat back.

T'Mil set her jaw. "My son will rectify his mistake. In any case, I believe in human culture, it is improper for a man to touch another man's woman, no matter what stage of the relationship they are in. Another's mistake is no excuse for impropriety, Kovan."

She began to circle him. "I realize that you are not a true member of this household, that your father married into our house and took you in with him. We have been generous thus far, and I have worked to find you a proper mate."

She let this matter sink in. "No man is allowed to touch another's woman. You seem to have forgotten this. If I use such logic as you have presented to me today, then Kuvak has every right to touch your wife, if I find you one. He has every right to touch her as he touches Tawny, and has every right to try and win her as his wife."

Kovan railed. "No, but the ancient principles state that if he has not bonded-"

T'Mil held up her hand. "She is human, Kovan, and as such and as she is a part of of IDIC; we must protect her rights. You have behaved inappropriately and are now banished from this house for one year's time. I will see to it before the year is up that you are bonded. Your mother has not, so I will."

She sat back down and went back to her work. "Dismissed."

…

Kuvak felt her muscles finally relax, and he stroked her hair with a tender and light touch. "I'm sure you must have questions for me."

She lifted her head from his chest and kissed his lips. "Yeah," she whispered, cupping his cheek. "Tell me more about fever."

He swallowed thickly. "What do you want to know?"

"What is it like? I don't know much about it."

Kuvak sighed and stroked her hair. "Oh, Tawny...I have been through several now, and...it is terrible...I become an illogical beast prone to primitive urges...they will take us to the ceremonial marriage grounds, where we will be married. You have..." He squeezed his eyes closed. "You have the right to call a challenger. You don't have to accept me, and the-"

Her lips pressed to his, silencing him, and he melted into her kiss. "I don't want to hear about that," she whispered. "Not now...tell me about..."

"The intercourse?" He felt his ears flush green. She nodded.

"It will be...animalistic. I will take you, over and over again, without stopping, a slave to primitive desires and lusts...if you run, I will still take you, and I will not show you any mercy..."

"But what if I behave the same way?" she whispered, cupping his cheek. "What if I let myself be an animal too?"

Kuvak swallowed thickly, and he gasped when he found himself flat on his back, Tawny above him, her eyes dark with desire.

"Tawny..."

"Hush," she purred, nipping at his lips. "Let me taste you..."

She bit down on his shoulder, and he cried out softly. "Harder," he gasped. "Oh, Tawny..."

His _ashaya _obeyed, drawing blood, and she licked greedily at the mark she had made on him. She had found the latch of his shirt and tore open the cloth, revealing his chest to her. Her eyes grew even darker, and he watched helplessly as she sheathed her fingers through his gray chest hair, then dipped her head and licked up his chest from his stomach to his collarbone.

He growled and gripped her hair, rolling so he was on top. He pinned her hands above her head and took her earlobe into his mouth. "You make it difficult for me to be a gentleman, Tawny," he growled, nipping at her neck. She chuckled darkly.

"You bring out the darker side of me, I guess," she sighed, eying him with open desire.

He bit his lip and let his gaze rake over her body, and he noted that her shirt was crooked, revealing a new expanse of creamy flesh below her collarbone. He leaned down and sniffed at it, flaring his nostrils when the spicy, heated scent hit his nose.

"Tawny," he growled, licking her flesh. "Tell me you're mine." She raised an eyebrow, but he pushed.

"Please, swear it to me...you are mine and no other man's," he demanded, and her gaze softened. He let her hands free, and she cupped his cheek.

"I swear, I'm yours," she whispered against his lips. "And I'll be there for you when your Time comes...w-when is it?"

He swallowed and tamped down his lust. "Eight months from now," he said, hanging his head. "Probably less than that...you tempt me, Tawny."

Her expression softened further, and she kissed his lips. "Then we'll need to...open the door."

He frowned. "I don't understand."

"Well, you know I-I'm a v-virgin...I-I can't go into your f-fever if I-I haven't h-had you yet...w-we'll need to...g-get to know each other..."

He stared at her for a few moments, then pressed his forehead to hers. He was about to respond when someone knocked on the door, and he quickly fastened his shirt and straightened hers, then answered.

It was a servant. "Osu, L'Vek and his _telsu _have arrived."

…

Kavel steered Kovan to the gates, shoving him towards the edge of the family grounds.

"If I ever catch you near Kuvak or Tawny again," he hissed in Vulcan, "I will not wait for Kuvak to dispatch you. Too long you have wallowed in your petty jealousy. I suggest you meditate. Go to Seleya, or to the Forge...you are a disgrace to our family name, and I for one am not displeased to see your back."

Kovan glared at him.

"Go," Kavel commanded, and the worm turned on his heel and walked off into the gathering dark.

…

_Name: Joanna Hudon_

_Age: 25_

_Occupation: Undersecretary's Assistant_

V'Las stared at her profile, at the picture on the page, remembering the feel of her skin, the brilliant color of her eyes, her parted lips...

He hadn't been able to get her off his mind ever since their meeting, though he had deliberately avoided her during Somil's party. He would wait until the proper moment to retrieve her...the plan was in place, and all that needed to be done was to get to Tawny Townsend...

He wasn't sure why she, of all the females at the Embassy and on Vulcan, was being singled out, but he did what his masters told him, lest he die a slow and painful death.

But Jo would go the same way as Tawny, and he would have himself a new prize to savor...

He grinned to himself and composed a message to Kuvak, explicitly inviting his charmingly shy "girlfriend" as well. A little private dinner...it wouldn't take too long to give her a dose...

He hit send and leaned back in his chair, staring at Jo's picture, knowing he would have her soon.

_**A/N: Big thank you to Fameanon! You know why, sweetie!**_


	10. Joined

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to Fameanon (and your characters), 2redbird, Ahlysha, Caren Rose, and the anon reviewer for reviewing! You are all awesome!**_

L'Vek strode proudly into the atrium of his clan home and bowed his head in greeting to T'Mil, his clan mother, and S'Mil, his birth mother, and T'Mil's twin. His father, L'Val, stood by his wife, his hands clasped firmly in front of him. His father's eyes were alight with pride, and his mother was staring at Meskhenet with an appraising gaze.

His _telsu _was linked to him through their fingers, and he did not drop his touch when he raised the _ta'al _to his parents and aunt.

His mother stepped forward. "I am S'Mil, wife of L'Val, and mother of L'Vek. You are Meskhenet, his chosen wife?"

Emmie held her head high. "I am," she said firmly, and S'Mil nodded.

T'Mil looked to his family, who were gathering at the edges of the atrium, watching this exchange. "They will be bonded before the sun sets, the day after tomorrow," she said in High Vulcan, and his family nodded in approval. Several of his male cousins were giving Meskhenet raised eyebrows, and he could see that many of them longed to have wives as comely as his.

Meskhenet's mother, Majidah, walked behind her daughter, and L'Vek silently bid her to come forward and meet his mother.

"Mother, this is Majidah Sadir, mother of my _telsu_," he said in English, for his new mother-in-law's benefit. Majidah had been apprehensive when she first met him, but she seemed to be growing fond of him. However, she proclaimed she wouldn't be sure of his worth until he gave her a grandchild, and L'Vek had heartily agreed with her, to Majidah and Meskhenet's amusement.

Meskhenet's father had passed away years ago, though Emmie had brought along some friends for this occasion, so his mother-in-law wouldn't be alone at the Embassy.

L'Vek turned when he heard new footsteps, and Kuvak and Tawny strode out together. Tawny's face broke out into a wide grin, and Meskhenet went to her, pulling her into a gentle embrace. Kuvak approached him, his eyebrow raised.

Kuvak raised the _ta'al._ "I congratulate you on the increase of our house," he said softly.

"And you as well?"

He raised his eyebrows, and his eyes were bright. "Soon, cousin, very soon. Shall we?"

L'Vek followed him to the back courtyard and clasped his hands in front of him while Kuvak clasped his hands behind. They began a circuit around the courtyard, walking slowly. It was empty, as it was getting late and all the children were already inside.

"Somil has called for more consolidations. They intend to give judicial duties to the High Command...and my Tawny understood the implications of that when I told her. She is...she asked me to marry her."

L'Vek smirked and nodded his head. "I congratulate her on the increase of her house," he said dryly. He paused. "I am not agreeable to what is going on with our planet. I see dark days ahead for our people."

Kuvak sighed. "As do I."

He shook his head and took a seat on one of the ornamental benches, and bid L'Vek to sit.

"For obvious reasons it is important that we keep close ties to Earth...perhaps for our entire family," the adviser said, raising his eyebrows. "So when will you bond, Kuvak? Let us talk of other things."

Kuvak glared at him. "I had been asking her to marry me for at least two weeks now, and she has only just now agreed. I asked first," he insisted. Then his gaze softened. "I will bond after your wedding. As much as I wish T'Mil would bond Tawny and myself first."

L'Vek smirked softly. "Of course cousin, you asked her first." He shook his head, allowing mirth to touch his blue eyes. "Of course our matron would see her son bonded before me. She does, after all, make bets with my mother, her sister, which she loses most of the time." He smirked again, knowing he was goading his cousin into ire.

"I will remind you, L'Vek, that even though your telsu comes from a culture that engages in similar practices as ours, considering the amount of time I have known her, I got a yes to marriage faster than you."

Kuvak knew of these bets, and L'Vek often goaded him into accepting, and he had the feeling that this would only increase as their marriages grew and children were on the horizon. "In fact," Kuvak continued, "I believe that once I get Tawny as my wife, I can impregnate her faster than you can Meskhenet."

He raised an eyebrow. Something deep in his gut told him that he had already won this wager before it began, so he stood and faced his cousin. "Very well, We will make this wager, Kuvak. We shall see who impregnates their bonded first." He paused a moment, tilting his head, "What do I receive when I win?"

"Kuvak, I wouldn't do that," Emmie said, striding out into the courtyard. She walked up to him and stroked his face, then leaned forward so her lips brushed his ear. His inner beast was purring at the sensation, and he decided then and there that he would have his _telsu _in his bed tonight.

Tawny walked out behind her, and L'Vek, despite his teasing, felt pleased for his cousin when the pale-haired woman went straight to his side.

"What did I say about fair play, habibi?" Emmie purred. "Do I need to re-iterate that lesson to you? I will gladly do it, as many times as I need to."

L'Vek felt himself salivating at the memory, and his cheeks grew warm.

_He moaned as she took him in her mouth, and he tugged at her ebony hair, longing for release. He felt his control crumble, and he accidentally released a little for her._

"_Naughty, naughty boy," she teased, licking him again. "That's against the rules, my love..."_

_He whimpered. "Fine! I cheat so Kuvak can never win! I cheat! I cheat like a Ferengi!" He moaned, looking down at his wife, begging through his touch to be allowed release._

_"That's a good boy," she praised, then took him back in._

L'Vek frowned at Emmie, "It is fair, it would have been unfair if I had initiated the bet, but he did." He looked at Kuvak. "You will need to make another wager, cousin."

"_Then I will wait until we have children of our own, L'Vek,_" he said in Vulcan. "_And if we are blessed with daughters, we will see how many clans approach us for the honor of having such lovely children as their son's bondmates. Whoever gets the most offers will get 100 credits._"

He knew Emmie was confused, but she pouted prettily for him. "Oh, and I was so looking forward to giving another lecture," she cooed.

L'Vek replied in Arabic. "_The night is still young, _telsu. _There will be time aplenty for your lectures._" He turned to Kuvak. "_That goes for male or female children, Kuvak, for we are clan T'Hya. If we have male children there will be clans all over the planet that beg for our son's bonding. I agree to your wager and make another. The best bonded also wins 100 credits. I say our child will have an offer from the clan of Surak itself. For my wife has a rare and exotic beauty._"

Kuvak raised an eyebrow. "_She is aesthetically pleasing, and she looks agreeable at your side. But hair and eyes like my Tawny will be prized by many. I agree to this new wager._"

L'Vek felt tugging at his robes, and he looked down at Stoak, one of the children of the house. Tawny grinned at the boy, and the child seemed to bask in the light of her smile; L'Vek guessed they had already met and found each other agreeable. In spite of the wagers, this pleased him, that his cousin's beloved was so accepted by the children of the household.

"_What do we do when we need to talk to an elder, Stoak?_"

The child's eyes widened, and he dipped his head in shame. "_We respectfully request to speak to them, and wait to be acknowledged._"

"_Very good. What is it?_"

"_T'Sai T'Mil needs to speak to you, Osu._"

"_Very well._" He turned to Meskhenet. "I must go speak with T'Mil. Kuvak can show you to our room."

Emmie's eyes glittered with mischief, and he smirked ever so slightly, knowing what was in store for him when he returned to his rooms.

Stoak walked him back to T'Mil's office, and he glanced down at the child when he asked to be acknowledged again. "_Osu, are all Earth women beautiful?_"

L'Vek let his gaze soften considerably. "_I consider my Meskhenet to be the most beautiful of them all. But yes, Stoak, Earth women are very beautiful._"

The boy's eyes widened, and L'Vek smirked as he turned away. Somehow he knew, despite T'Pen's protests, that this child would follow in their footsteps and marry a human woman.

…

He entered his room and saw Meskhenet lounging on the bed, staring at a PADD, though her expression was far from casual. She looked slightly worried. Earlier he had felt a burst of worry, then excitement, then slight dread. Now their bond was gently thrumming with anticipation and anxiety, and he pushed some of his calm into her so she would relax.

He stripped down to his underwear and slid into bed beside her, and she set the PADD aside, quashing her worries on her own.

"What worries you, _ashaya_," he murmured, stroking her cheek as she laid her head on his chest.

She sighed. "Do you think...do you think I'd be a good mother?"

He relaxed into the pillows. "I think you would be an excellent mother," he replied, nuzzling his nose into her hair and inhaling deeply. "You are very cheerful, and independent, and responsible. I think those traits will transfer to our child." He stroked her hair and took another deep inhale. _He should know what this scent meant...it was boiling his very blood, much more than her usual scent..._

"Why do you ask?"

She sighed again. "I'll tell you when I know more."

"Meskhenet...you can tell me anything."

"I don't know yet, sweetheart," she said gently. "When I do, you'll be the first to know."

He raised an eyebrow. "Know what?"

She glared at him. "Need a lecture, L'Vek?"

He felt his pulse increase. "I would very much enjoy a lecture...but only if I can give you one in return."

Her body relaxed, and her eyes darkened. "Well...the night is, as you say, young...how about we indulge in a little lecturing, hm?"

He pushed her onto her back and licked at her neck. "I am very agreeable to this idea, _ashaya_. Let's begin with lesson one."

…

Tawny watched as the priestess placed her fingers on L'Vek's temple and on Emmie's temple, connecting them like a bridge. She said some Vulcan words that didn't quite sound like the Vulcan she sometimes heard Kuvak speak. She glanced at him (the two of them were standing on the other side of the Reldai, Kuvak on L'Vek's side, Tawny on Emmie's, almost as a bridge between the numerous Vulcan guests and the human guests), and he let her see a tiny smile. She wanted to hold his hand like the engaged couple they were (at least in her mind), but Kuvak was absorbed in the proceedings at hand, and Tawny turned her attention back to it as well.

Emmie gasped, and her expression melted into surprise, until L'Vek opened his eyes and pressed his fingers harder to hers. She relaxed and opened her eyes, smiling at him, and the priestess announced that it was done: they were now married. Emmie's guests all burst into applause, and Tawny joined them, though the Vulcans kept a stoic expression as they joined in, offering polite applause. Some exchanged confused glances, perhaps wondering about the cultural significance of the percussive force, and Tawny giggled slightly at their faces.

Kuvak raised an eyebrow at her, and she grinned up at him.

"That'd be us soon," she whispered to him under the cover of the dying applause and rising chatter as the guests came forward to congratulate the new couple.

"A day I anticipate most eagerly," he murmured back, leaning down to speak to her. His voice was deeper than usual, and his breath was warm. She closed her eyes briefly, then got a grip on herself.

"Ah, I have a positive effect on you?"

She giggled. "You know what you do to me."

"Tawny!"

She turned and saw Jo, and she opened her arms to her and gave her a bear hug. "It's s-so good to s-see you!"

"You too, girl!" Jo pulled back and grinned at her. "Meskhenet's friend, Mai, is my old college roommate, and she invited me as her plus one. So here I am!"

"That's great! You've met my f-future f-fiance."

Jo's expression changed into one of shock. "Really?"

"R-Really."

She squealed and embraced her again, and Kuvak excused himself to go congratulate his cousin. Jo led her back inside, where several of the guests were already gathering, getting drinks and filling their plates with appetizers.

Jo handed Tawny a drink with a smile. "Love your outfit," she said, gesturing down Tawny's body at her boho skirt.

"Thank you! It was actually a hand-me-down from my foster mom. Neo-hippie and all."

"Wow. So have you told your foster mom about this thing with Kuvak?"

"No, I w-was going to w-wait until a-after this wedding."

"Do you think she'll have a problem with it?"

"Joy? Heck no. S-She'll be all for it."

Jo nodded and looked at the gathering crowd, then her expression faltered.

"Hide me."

Tawny didn't even realize what was going on until she felt herself pulled in front of Jo, hiding her from someone in the crowd. She ducked behind her and moved her like a shield towards the eastern wall, and Tawny scanned the crowd.

"Uh, Jo...are w-we playing s-secret agent?"

"Just move, please!"

"Ok."

She blocked Jo from the crowd until they reached the eastern wall, and she glanced back at the crowd.

"Who w-were you hiding from?"

"Him!" she hissed, pointing towards the drink table, where Minister V'Las picked up Jo's forgotten drink and came towards them.

"W-What do you w-want me to do, Jo? T-Tackle him or s-something?"

She moaned. "Just...ugh, just be a wing woman for me, please?"

Tawny spun around and grinned. "Oh! It's like _that_, huh?"

"Tawny, please!"

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Tawny turned to V'Las, who was staring at Jo, and shook her head. "No, minister, I-I was just going to find E-Emmie. Nice to see you."

"A pleasure as always, Ms. Townsend."

She shrugged at Jo, but gave her a thumbs up once V'Las turned back to her, then slipped into the crowd.

…

Jo watched Tawny go, suddenly feeling terrified of the situation, even more so now that Tawny wasn't there as a shield and buffer, and she met V'Las' bright blue gaze only once before staring into her cup. She took a sip as something to do and drained it in one go, and V'Las raised an eyebrow.

"May I get you more?"

Jo stared at him. "Um...ok. I mean, that sounds lovely, thank you, minister."

"Oh, please...we can drop formalities for a few hours, can't we, my dear?"

She gaped at him. "If...if that's ok with you..."

"Why wouldn't it be? I suggested it."

"Ok," she squeaked, and she closed her eyes and willed herself not to hyperventilate as she waited for him to come back. She opened one eye and took a look at the crowd, and most were engaged in their own little conversations. She opened the other eye and stared down at her shoes, her hair hanging in her face to discourage anyone from approaching her.

She felt warm fingertips brush her hair out of her face, and she looked up at him, captured for several seconds by his bright blue gaze.

"Now, Joanna, what did I tell you about covering that beautiful face with your hair?"

She tucked the rest behind her ear and smiled wanly at him. "Thank you, minister."

"I thought we were dropping formalities this evening."

"Then thank you, V'Las for the drink." She took a drink.

"Refreshing, isn't it?" he said lightly, taking a sip of his. "Made from the juice of the _gespar _fruit. Very popular on Vulcan, like your orange juice, no?"

"It tastes like...figs," she said. "But I guess OJ is a reasonable comparison," she admitted, taking another sip. "Yeah, that tastes like figs."

She looked down at her feet again, and he lifted her chin, using a little more force this time. He looked displeased.

"What is so fascinating about my shoes, Joanna?"

"Sorry, I..."

"Why are you afraid of me?"

She bit her lip, and he raised his eyebrow higher. "Come." It was a command, not a request.

He lightly pressed his hand to the small of her back and led her to a small deserted hallway, then turned around to face her.

"Every time I see you, you avoid me. Why is that, Joanna? Are you hiding from me?"

She shook her head. "I...I don't...I'm not..."

He took a step forward, and she automatically took a step back towards the wall. "Tell me, Joanna. What frightens you so?" He took another step forward.

She started to breathe unevenly, and he smirked at her. "Why do you hide, Joanna? It's a simple question. Do I frighten you?"

"Yes," she breathed.

His smirk widened, and he took another step towards her. Her back bumped into the wall, and she leaned against it, hypnotized by his electric gaze.

"Why do I frighten you, Joanna?"

She took a deep breath, her heart pounding like it was trying to escape her chest.

"Because I'm in love with you."

His triumphant smirk faded to incredulity, and he narrowed his eyes, pressing still closer. "What did you say?"

"I...oh sweet heaven...I...please don't hate me..."

"Hate is an emotion," he said absentmindedly, his gaze fixed on her eyes. He narrowed his eyes still further and cupped her cheek. "Now, repeat what you said, my dear."

"I said...I'm in love with you."

"You are attracted to me?"

She let out a deep breath. "_Yes_...for the longest time...minister, I'm-"

"Hush, my dear," he cooed, leaning in further. "Oh, this is simply _delightful_..." That disarming smirk returned, and her heart felt like it was residing in her throat.

He leaned in still closer. "So...you find me attractive...are you willing to help me with something?"

She breathed in slowly, closing her eyes against the musky, masculine scent of him. Ripples of electricity were traveling from his fingertips down her spine to her core, which was growing hot at an alarmingly fast pace.

He leaned in as close as he could, straightening so his nose burrowed into her hair. "A little experiment, really...a cultural exchange, if you will. I'll have it cleared with Ambassador Trent by morning, if you agree."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Work for me," he said. "And drink up. That fruit juice will help cool you down. We wouldn't want you to get overheated, now would we?"

She couldn't bring herself to tear herself away from his stunning blue eyes, and she felt no choice but to obey. She raised her glass to her lips and swallowed the juice down, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. She felt...woozy, light-headed almost, and the stone wall behind her felt rather nice...

"Oh dear," he purred, pulling her away from the cool stone and into his arms. She teetered on her feet. "Did my advice come too late? By Surak, Joanna, you do feel warm..."

He pressed his lips to her forehead, and she moaned something incoherent.

"What was that, my dear? Are you sure you're feeling well today?"

"I...I feel dizzy..."

"Yes, it must be the heat. Such a shame this wedding should occur in the dry season. I'll get you back to the Embassy, and the doctors can rehydrate you and perhaps reiterate the lessons you should have learned before coming here."

"Yes," she mumbled, clutching his robes to stay balanced. Her vision was fading fast... "That musss be iiit..." Her words were slurred, and she blinked rapidly, frowning at his face. It was blurry, then clear again, then blurry.

"Oh, you are quite ill, aren't you?" he said, his voice laced with concern. He sounded like he was coming from far away...

She nodded, then collapsed in his arms, darkness consuming her vision.

_**A/N: Yeah, I know, you're all railing against me concerning V'Las. I'm just going to say: don't judge too quickly.**_


	11. Ready

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to Scarlettbrandi, Fameanon (and your characters), T'Sara, Caren Rose, and especially mvw for going the extra mile and watching Enterprise on Netflix! Did you like it? Anyway, you all are awesome!**_

_**A/N: M matters later in the chapter. Giving you a heads up! Don't like, don't read!**_

V'Las saw that Joanna was being tended to before slipping from the room like a shadow from the midday sun. He walked silently and quickly through the corridors, to a back maintenance hallway that would lead him to the storage rooms, and to the water processing facilities.

The security down here was light at best, and he easily avoided the security posted at the entrances. The side doors and maintenance access were clear, and he simply used those, however undignified. He had to think as a human would think, as Terra Prime would think.

Finally, after some finagling, he reached the door to the water processing facility and found it unguarded. He withdrew a device from his inner robes and unlocked the door with a few strokes of the keys. How childishly simple.

He locked the door behind him and reached the main water supply with ease. The access port was easy to unlock, and he carefully opened the container he had hidden on his person. He hadn't even been searched on his way in...these humans were delightfully inefficient. They would be easier to manipulate then he originally thought.

He carefully poured the slightly viscous concoction into the access port, then closed the bin with another press of the button. He had slipped on gloves covered in human DNA before even going downstairs, and he would dispose of the gloves later. In the meantime...Joanna was in need of some company.

He turned when he heard the door unlock, and as his heartbeat jumped, he calmed it and slipped into the shadows, grateful for his hood.

A maintenance worker came in and looked around, but it seemed the man was only searching for a forgotten tool kit. The human smiled in relief when he saw it forgotten by the hub V'Las had been standing in front of only moments before, and he left without further ado, whistling a tune to himself as he closed the door. Childish humans! A Vulcan would never be so undignified as to whistle, nor would he allow himself to be caught off guard like that.

V'Las found his way to the upper levels with relative ease, avoiding the guards once more, and he silently thanked Ambassador Trent for his detailed map of the underbelly of the Embassy. Trent seemed fond of maps, and had all sorts posted on the walls of his office, but that certain blueprint V'Las had to dig for. Unfortunately, the man was not so incompetent that he put such sensitive information on display.

He had the sense to stop by the Embassy mess hall on his way back up to the infirmary, and he obtained two glasses of sweet tea, one for himself and one for her. She was resting comfortably when he returned, seemingly suspended in between wakefulness and sleep, and he had the sudden thought that she looked quite endearing like that. The substance he had slipped in her drink had the unfortunate side effect of making the imbiber...woozy, as the humans said. Her smile, however, was much more sincere as he leaned over her and brushed some stray locks out of her hair.

"I sincerely hope someone has impressed on you the importance of keeping yourself hydrated and properly fed?" He smirked and brushed a thumb across her petal-soft lips, and his smirk widened when her lips parted in response. He swiped his thumb back over her lips, letting his mental barriers drop ever so slightly, so she could feel that electric spark on one of her most sensitive areas. The monitor above him beeped a little, and he withdrew his hand, not wanting to alert the doctors. But he did delight in the sound of her surprised gasp.

She giggled and poked his chest, her eyes drooping seductively. "I was properly fed..." she slurred. "And. You. _Know_. It." She emphasized each word with another poke, her giggles turning into high-pitched squeals. He frowned.

"What are you saying, Joanna?"

"I...I am not..." She stopped and blinked heavily, staring into his eyes with wonder. "You have pretty eyes..."

He shook his head. "Thank you for the compliment, but that's just your blood sugar-depleted body talking."

"No!" she said firmly. She tried to sit up, but her heartrate increased. He gently pushed her back down onto the table so she could rest.

"Ah, ah, ah," he chided, stroking her hair to soothe her. "You are in no condition to sit up, Ms. Hudon."

"I have to..."

"You need to rest. And did I hear you raise your voice at me? Most unbecoming."

She frowned, and he thought he saw tears in her eyes. "I think...you...look handsome..."

"I don't believe you," he said simply, taking a sip of his sweet tea. "Would you like some?"

"Ok," she said with a smile. He helped her sit up and sat behind her so she could lean against him, and he helped her drink the sweet substance.

"Delicious, isn't it?" he purred in her ear. She shivered, and he could feel from touching her that it was in delight. Was she truly lying when she said...

"Mm," she said, snuggling into him. He raised an eyebrow. "Just like you..."

"You believe I am delicious, Joanna?"

"Mm-hm," she said in affirmation. "I know so..."

"Then you still want to be in this cultural exchange program with me? You would do similar duties to the ones you perform now."

"Ok," she said, snuggling even deeper into him, smelling his robes. "You smell good too...why do you smell so good?"

"I am not wearing any scent. I do not know why."

"It's you then," she murmured, a silly little grin growing on her face. "You smell so...mm...I want to taste you..."

She drifted back to sleep, and he carefully laid her back down so she could rest. So he had his answer...and Joanna trusted him explicitly, more so than many members of his own species. He knew she would be fine; the substance he had slipped her mimicked a sudden drop in blood sugar, and was practically untraceable with human technology. And that was just a test. He knew Tawny would have to be targeted separately, but he wanted Jo to have a higher dose of it too...and this cultural exchange was the perfect time to bring her under his control.

…

Tawny awoke with a gasp when she felt weight around her waist, and she froze momentarily at the arm around her until she looked at the surroundings and realized she was in the guest room, at the clan T'Hya home. And Jack was gone...this was Kuvak holding her close.

She felt him nuzzle his nose into her hair, and she rolled over so she could face him.

"What time is it?" she murmured sleepily, blinking and covering a yawn.

"0300," he replied, stroking her nose. He suddenly looked contrite, and she frowned. "Forgive me, I shouldn't disturb your rest."

He tried to leave, but she pulled him back and held onto him, even going so far as to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Oh no," she whispered. "You woke me up, and you're staying right here until I say so."

He kissed her delicately on the lips even as his arms wrapped back around her, his hold on her going from tender to possessive. She made a quiet noise against his lips, this entire exchange shifting into something else.

His hand snaked beneath her shirt, and his two fingers began circling on her lower back. She gasped into his mouth and pressed herself wholeheartedly into him. He made a noise like a purring cat and swept his fingers up her back, tracing her spine, then back down again. She convulsed in surprise, but he simply moved on to her neck, kissing her warm flesh with a tender touch.

"Mine," he whispered in the dark, his teeth grazing over one of his old marks. She moaned, and when his finger pressed to her lips, asking for silence, she took it into her mouth.

He gasped and pulled away, pushing his finger further between her lips. "Tawny," he breathed, his eyes dark as the shadows running from the light of T'Khut. He ripped his finger out of her mouth and covered her lips with his before she could even speak. He dominated this kiss, holding her at his mercy until she was squealing against his lips.

Finally, Kuvak pulled away and stared down at her, his eyes black as night, and he lifted her chin with two fingers. "_Nam'uh ralash-fam, ashal-veh_," he purred. "Hush, my beloved, I will not harm thee."

"I never thought-" she started to say, but he cut her off with another kiss, rolling her onto her back. She made a noise of appreciation against his lips, and he slowly pulled away, brushing his lips down her jawline to the sensitive flesh beneath her ear. She hissed as he toyed with it, lazily sheathing her fingers through his hair. Her other hand she rested above her head.

"You should have never allowed me to stay," he growled, nipping at one of the marks he had made on her. "You should have never allowed me to take such liberties with your person. Sleeping beside you...allowing me in your room..."

She chuckled softly, tugging his hair a little. "L-Liberty...rather i-intoxicating, isn't it?"

He growled again and moved further down her body, his hands sneaking back up her shirt again. His lips traced her collarbone and tugged her shirt down as far as it would go, nuzzling his nose ever so gently against the roundness of her breast.

"Indeed," he murmured, smelling her. "Very intoxicating..."

He pulled away and nudged her neck, moving so she was lying in his arms again. "_Bolau tu shom,_" he whispered into her hair. "You need to rest."

She whined, but he covered her lips with his until she relaxed against him. "Very good," he purred, stroking her hair. "Go to sleep, my beloved. Until the morning comes..."

She was exhausted, and in his warm embrace, it didn't take her very long to get back to sleep.

…

Jo bit her lip in nervousness as she walked down the hallway to V'Las' office. She remembered the number from the memo Trent had given her, and she touched the doorchime, waiting to be admitted.

She heard him call for her to come in, and she entered cautiously, glancing around the spacious office before stopping behind a chair. He had his back to her, gazing out the window, and she waited for him to acknowledge her.

"Joanna," he said warmly, taking a sip of something. "I thought you might like some chilled _gespar _fruit juice. There's some on the desk for you."

She slowly approached the desk and took the drink, raising the glass to her lips. She sipped it.

"Thank you," she said, her tone sincere, and he turned around.

"Sit," he commanded. She obeyed, taking another sip of the juice. She didn't know why, but she always associated figs with passion and lust, and drinking something that tasted like it...

"You like the taste?" he purred. She realized he had come out from behind his desk and was in front of her.

She paused. "Yes," she replied, taking another drink, then looking into his eyes. His blue irises cut her to the core, like he was scanning her very soul...

"I'm pleased," he said, his voice dropping an octave. She shivered unintentionally, her eyes threatening to flutter closed.

"Oh, do I make you uncomfortable?" He was prowling around her chair now, taking slow steps, his eyes examining every inch of her... "And here I thought you said you were in love with me."

"I am," she said, her voice trembling. His hands lightly pressed down on her shoulders, and she tensed before forcing herself to relax.

"Do I frighten you?"

She closed her eyes, and his hands slowly slid down her arms. He gently gripped her wrist and pushed the drink back to her lips, and she obeyed his silent command and drank.

"All of it," he purred in her ear, and she obeyed, knocking it back. "Good...answer my question, Joanna. Do I frighten you?"

"I...I'm in love with you. Fear...fear of your disapproval comes with that."

"I do not disapprove of you, Joanna," he whispered in her ear, his lips inches from her ear. She melted back into him, and he pressed his chest to her head, straightening his posture so she had something to lean against. His fingers drifted to her neck, and he began rubbing her in the most peculiar way...

She had a sudden premonition about why he had called her here when her thighs started to throb in want. Surely he knew what this was doing to her...

"V'Las," she whispered, leaning so he had more access to her neck. "Oh, sweet heaven..."

"You like it?"

She moaned in reply, gripping the chair and crossing her legs.

"Stand."

He stepped away from her, taking his fingers off her neck, and she obeyed, confused. It wasn't until he shoved her back against the desk that she understood. His lips dove for her neck, and she moaned again, wrapping one arm around him; the other gripped the desk behind her, giving her support.

His fingers gave off a certain electric spark that sent her womanhood dripping in lust, and she moaned as he began rubbing her between her legs. She had worn a skirt today that ended just above her knees, and this only seemed to encourage him.

"Should I...unzip it-"

"Hush," he cooed, licking at her neck as he slid his hand further up her skirt. "Do you want this?"

She whined in frustration as he stopped the intoxicating caresses on her thighs, but she breathed in a shaky breath and nodded.

"Then I will not hesitate any longer."

He pulled her undergarment down out of his way and stroked at her center, teasing it with only a finger. And she was melting at that simple bit of stimulation...had it really been so long since...

"Oh," she breathed, rearing her head back. He slipped the tip of his finger into her, and she convulsed in pleasure, something whorish escaping her lips.

He chuckled in her ear. "Oh, you feel so..._exquisite_..."

"You make me feel exquisite..." She could hardly think...she was so at his mercy...

"And I enjoy your reactions," he said calmly before pushing his finger in further. She gasped in delight.

"So trusting," he purred, licking the rounded top of her ear. "So _open_...that's what I like the most about you, Joanna. You're so freewith your passions. It's quite stimulating, I assure you."

"I..." She couldn't think of what to say. A second finger joined the first, and she let out a shuddering gasp.

"Am I hurting you?"

She shook her head vehemently. "That feels..._oh..._"

Her juices were oozing over him, and he splayed his fingers wide and spun them around inside her. She gasped again, shaking, her knees feeling like they might buckle. He placed a hand on the small of her back to steady her and pushed her rear further onto the desk.

She had the sudden need for him to pump her faster, and she bucked her hips, urging his fingers to search deeper. He chuckled.

"I know what you want, Joanna," he cooed, kissing her earlobe. "You'll have to make some promises to me before I let you have it."

"Whatever you want..."

"So _accommodating_...very well then, Joanna, my dear...tell me what you think of Vulcans."

"They're...allies...good people..."

"How would you feel if you were married to one?"

She gasped as his fingers searched deeper. "Depends...depends on the...Vulcan..."

"Explain."

"V'Las!" she cried, desperate for some sort of relief from this. Her belly felt like it was housing a spring, coiled so tight it might burst at any second. "I can't...hold..."

"If you were married to _me_, how would you feel?"

"_Alive_," she growled. "Do you even have to ask?"

He made a noise of approval, and she let a grin spread over her features before desperation gripped her once more.

"Do you promise to refuse all bonds but one with me when the time comes?"

"What...I only want you..."

"Promise me, Joanna. Say it."

"I promise!" she squealed, bucking against his fingers again. "I promise to refuse any...but yours..."

V'Las chuckled and pushed his fingers in as far as they would go, and his thumb pressed to her throbbing bud, and she was spilling, spilling and falling down...

His lips seemed to burn her as they sealed over his, and she screamed into his mouth as she trembled through the climax. Her moans and pleas were muffled, and after five minutes of shaking, she finally came to her senses and realized she was dripping wet.

His blue eyes were bright as he withdrew his fingers and held them up to her. They were soaked in a viscous white liquid, and she stared at it with hooded eyes, then closed them.

He touched his dripping fingers to her lips. "Open up..."

She obeyed and licked her own essence off of him, and he pressed against her. "Good girl," he cooed, stroking her hair once his fingers were clean. "Very good...you may go whenever you feel ready."

Jo frowned at him, opening her mouth to speak, but she closed it when he raised an eyebrow. "Ok."

"Don't you fret, my dear," he whispered, unzipping her skirt so she could readjust her undergarment. "You haven't seen the last of me."

"Ok," she repeated with a smile. She stared into his eyes, hesitated, then cupped his cheek. He looked surprised, but pleased, and when she gently pressed her lips to his, he held her close.

"Did you enjoy that, Joanna?"

"Yes," she replied, lowering her voice. "I can't wait to pay you back..."

He raised an incredulous eyebrow, but she felt bold enough to lean forward and whisper in his ear. "You'll see."

She looked down at herself to make sure she didn't look too frazzled, then winked at him and left his office, still shaking from the experience.

…

Kuvak handed Tawny the drink V'Las indicated was for her, and he took one for himself. This dinner party was small, only members of the High Command and a few others gathered. He frowned a little when V'Las called a toast to honor him and Tawny, but deep down, he was proud that they were being seen as an item, a unit, soon to be husband and wife.

"To Ms. Townsend, and Minister Kuvak, may their bond be strong and fulfilling," V'Las toasted in Vulcan, and Kuvak raised his drink to his lips. He paused, gazing at V'Las, whose eyes were flicking between him and Tawny. His _ashaya _took a large drink, but Kuvak only sipped at his beverage. He wasn't too fond of the drink anyway, but it was polite to take what was offered. Tawny, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy the drink.

"What is this?" she whispered to him once the conversation started up again.

"Vulcan port," he muttered. "It's mostly used in ritual and ceremony. Today marks the day Raal was freed from the ancient warlord Venakur, and the city turned to logic. It's a local festival, where we express gratitude for our accomplishments and for what we have earned." He eyed her with a hint of desire, and she smiled, seemingly guessing his general train of thought.

"Then I-I have a l-lot to be thankful f-for."

He allowed a tiny smile to grace his lips. "As do I, _ashaya_."

He turned and observed the rest of the gathering, and he frowned at the sight of V'Las. His colleague was staring at Tawny's empty glass with an absentminded look on his face, but when he caught Kuvak staring, he turned away and joined a conversation with another minister.

Kuvak stared for a moment later, then shook his head and drank down the rest of the beverage.


	12. Set

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to Fameanon (and your host of characters), mvw, Ahlysha, and Caren Rose for reviewing. You guys are awesome!**_

_**A/N: Once again, I must ask you to be patient with dear old V'Las. **_

The party dragged on for another two hours, and Tawny started to feel like some sort of weight was dragging her down by her stomach. She looked to Kuvak with pleading eyes, and he got the hint after one look at her, begging off on the excuse of her being tired. The aircar ride back to his home made her feel even more miserable, and she laid her head on Kuvak's lap and tried to ignore the urgings growing in her gut. She closed her eyes and focused on his hand gently stroking her hair, concentrated on his smell. It had always brought her comfort, and thankfully, today was no exception. Breathing him in brought her comfort, and she reminded herself that although she felt miserable now, she wouldn't for long. She knew the urging in her gut was the urge to vomit, and once she did, she would feel better. It always worked out that way.

He had to carry her into the house, and she felt eyes on her as she buried her head into his shirt. She willed herself not to vomit until he laid her down on her bed.

"Kuvak, I-" she wheezed, but he held a trash can in front of her and held her as she vomited into it.

"What has happened, my son?" she heard T'Mil ask. Tawny retched again and didn't hear Kuvak's response.

"I'm calling a doctor from the Embassy. T'Lura can look at her as well."

Tawny felt the vomiting stop and spit out the last of the bile in her mouth, and Kuvak pulled her back so she could lean against him.

"I probably smell gross," she croaked, squeezing her eyes shut. He sniffed experimentally at her hair and let out a tiny groan.

"On the contrary, _ashaya_, you smell even more appealing than ever." He buried his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply, letting her hear his approval.

"You're just saying that."

"Not at all," he growled, sniffing her right beneath her ear. He was silent for several minutes, inhaling her like a drug. "Too long have you tempted me..."

"Whatever s-stomach bug I have o-or whatever, we'll b-bond...if T-T'Mil is ok with that..."

"She is eager to see me wed. She will not mind. But you must be cured of this first."

As if waiting for her cue, a woman dressed in heavy robes and large jewels seemingly floated into the room, and Tawny blinked away her tears as Kuvak let her lay back down. He went to the bathroom to dispose of the sick, and the woman touched her fingers to Tawny's forehead.

"This is no virus," the woman said in a heavy accent as Kuvak re-entered the room. "She has a sickness of the mind...something I have never seen before."

Tawny noted that a splitting headache was growing, as if someone were tapping a hammer to her temples. She hadn't noticed it with Kuvak with her. But now Kuvak hung back and let the woman look over her, and soon they were joined by T'Mil and two Vulcan doctors.

The older doctor, a man with dark hair streaked with tiny strands of gray, and bright blue eyes, stepped up to her and scanned her. "She is very ill, T'Sai," he said in English to the lady in the heavy robes. "More so than the others."

"The others?" Kuvak questioned, frowning.

"She has the same brainwave patterns as the women at the Embassy. Some sort of disease has spread among the human females. Nearly sixty have fallen ill, and the human doctors are busy trying to find a cure. We are helping in every way we can, but so far, no answers have presented themselves."

She saw Kuvak grow pale. "And you say she is worse than the others?"

The younger doctor spoke this time. "I'm afraid so," he murmured, his voice soft and gentle. "But rest assured, we are working as fast as we can to find a cure for this."

She heard the door open, but she closed her eyes and tried to relax into the pillows as L'Vek spoke in Vulcan to the younger doctor. The two of them and T'Mil left, but T'Lura stayed.

"You wish to be bonded to this one, Kuvak, son of Kirak?"

"I do," Kuvak said firmly.

"If I bond you to her, and she dies, you will most likely die as well."

She frowned up at Kuvak, but he looked determined. "It has not come to that...but if it does, so be it. I wish to follow her, be that in life or in death."

T'Lura bowed her head. "So you have spoken, so it shall be. I will consult with the doctors and see if a cure can be found."

The woman left the room with the older doctor, leaving them alone again, and Tawny felt her gut clench uncomfortably. "Kuvak..."

He held the bucket for her and let her puke again, and as she retched again, she started to sob. She thought she would feel all right after her first pass, but she was still vomiting, and she still felt horrible. She clutched tightly to his hand as he slipped behind her and held her close. It did not cease for several minutes, and by the time the feeling passed again, her stomach was sore, and she was trembling.

"Kuvak..."

"I am here, _ashaya_," he breathed, stroking her hair. "It's all right...I am here."

"Kuvak...is this thing really deadly?"

"No one has said that explicitly, Tawny. It is an unknown neural disease. The greatest minds on Vulcan are looking for a cure."

She squeezed her eyes shut against the pain in her head, and he stroked her hair, speaking softly in Vulcan. She leaned back into him, trembling with the effort, and although he tried to take the bucket from her, she held it tightly to her gut.

"I-I know it smells, but I-I might n-need it again in a minute..."

He said nothing, simply stroked her hair and held her close. It made her wince to have him squeeze her stomach, so he seemingly contented himself with holding her chest.

"I love you," she whispered, resting her head against his chest. "I love you so much..."

He nuzzled his nose into her neck. "You are a part of me, _k'diwa_. I am so close to winning you...I will not leave your side. Where you go...there I will go. Even if I have to follow you into death, I will follow."

"I love you," she said again, clutching his hand. "Never forget that."

"How can I?" he murmured tenderly in her ear. "Such words could never be forgotten. I will remember your words, Tawny Townsend."

He leaned into her even more, and she knew then he could never return her sentiments in words. But she knew...she had felt his love, the blinding devotion to her and her needs. He didn't have to say the words in return. It was a fact of her life now: he loved her.

…

Joanna moaned and tried to roll over on the cot, but she immediately returned to her back, willing herself not to vomit again. The entire gym smelled of sickness and antiseptic, and she wrinkled her nose at the cloying scent of both. It made her want to vomit even more, but she refused to give in.

A warm hand covered hers, and she opened her eyes, smiling slightly when she saw piercing blue irises boring into her. She raised a hand and gently cupped V'Las' cheek.

"They say I'm dying, minister," she croaked. "We're all dying...if that's the case, I want the last thing I see to be your eyes."

She caressed his cheek, then dropped her hand back down to her side, but he gripped her hand, his entire expression changing. He suddenly looked fearful, ashamed even, though she couldn't place why.

"We'll find a cure, Joanna," he promised, squeezing her hand. "I swear to you, we will."

…

Emmie spat out the mouthwash and rose to her feet. She swayed a bit, but for the most part she felt stable, in fact, this didn't feel like a sickness; she felt just fine after she vomited. The smell of some foods were becoming intolerable, and she sighed as she sat on the toilet and checked her calendar again.

When she heard L'Vek ask to be let in, she allowed it and his company, flushing the toilet behind her. She flipped back in time, searching for notes, trying to remember...it had been nearly eight weeks...

"_A'duna_, this is Dr. Yuris. He's going to run a scan on you."

"I thought as much," she said, leaning against the back of the toilet. "How's Tawny?"

L'Vek shook his head. "They are not sure what is going on. Apparently, a disease has broken out among the women at the Embassy."

Emmie shot up. "My mother?"

L'Vek bowed his head. "I inquired an hour ago, and they will respond as soon as possible."

She bowed her head and waited for Yuris to finish his scan, and she stared at the doctor, waiting for an answer.

"Is it what I think it is?"

He showed her the results, and she controlled her reaction, maintaining a neutral gaze and neutral thoughts. She could feel L'Vek squirming in nervousness, but she simply looked up at the doctor again.

"Could you excuse us for a second? We'll be right out."

"I would like to run a scan on your brain first. It will only take about five minutes. Osu, your wife-"

"That's my job!" she protested, holding up a hand. "Don't tell him."

Yuris hastily bowed his head and ran his scan, and she squirmed on the toilet the entire time. She wanted this doctor out of the room so she could tell L'Vek the news. She wanted to get out of here so she could see about her mother.

Finally, Yuris left to go collaborate with his colleague, and Emmie followed L'Vek back into their room, keeping her gaze neutral.

"My wife, what is the matter? Do you have the disease Tawny has? We are trying our hardest to find a cure, but so far-"

She cut him off with a passionate kiss, swallowing his words, devouring his lips. "L'Vek, you dirty dog," she growled, taking his hand and placing it on her abdomen. "You dirty, wonderful Vulcan..."

"I don't understand..."

She giggled and kissed frantically up his jawline towards his ear. "Oh, I do love it when you make good on your promises." She slowed her pace and licked sensuously around his ear, lingering at the tip, gently sucking it. "You said you'd make me good and plump..."

His hands dug into her hips, and he moaned aloud. "Meskhenet, are you..." She felt him press in on her mind, and she let him have the answer.

The next thing she knew, her pants and undergarment were on the floor, and he was kneeling before her, gazing at her abdomen, seemingly transfixed by her flesh.

"My child grows within thee," he said breathlessly, touching her stomach with awe. She stroked his hair, and he leaned forward and kissed her skin. "My Meskhenet...I am pleased." His voice had grown darker with his last sentence, and she raised an eyebrow down at him. His eyes were nearly black now, and she gasped when he pulled her forward to the edge of his bed.

"And now I will reward thee." He moved his head forward towards her center, but she stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Fingers only, _habibi_," she whispered. _If you use your mouth, you could blow a bubble into me. The likelihood is low, but that is very dangerous. Use your fingers._

"As you wish, my wife," he purred, stroking her center. _And thank you for the warning. I do not with to harm you._

She leaned back, gazing mindlessly at the ceiling as he went to work. "Do you...do you think my mother will be all right?"

_I do not know_, he replied, pushing in his fingers. _But I will say that I am grateful you and our child are not in danger._

"I'm relieved too, but..."

_The greatest minds on Vulcan are working to solve this, _ashaya. _They will find a cure._

She gasped and moaned as he continued. "I hope you're right."

…

Turin strode down the hallway, out of Trent's office. The emergency meeting to discuss quarantine procedures had dragged on for over an hour, and in the meantime, more women were coming in, vomiting, complaining of headaches...the lobby was entirely staffed by males, and several secretaries were missing from the space outside Trent's office.

He walked back down to the gymnasium, determined to find V'Las and speed up the research process. He was ready to put the entire medical staff of Vulcan on standby in case this turned serious and got to Earth.

He heard a voice behind him and turned, and he frowned when he saw an older human woman stumbling down the hallway. She looked pale, paler than her tan skin would allow, and her eyes were bright with fear.

"My daughter," she said, clutching to his robes as he held her up, "my daughter, my Meskhenet...where is she?"

"Meskhenet Sadir? She is in the house of T'Hya," he said. "I have not seen her here."

The woman bowed her head and whispered something in another language, and he helped her downstairs to the gymnasium. It was obvious that she was also suffering from this disease, and he felt his heart pang in disappointment. She had dark hair streaked with gray, and gray eyes so light they pierced him. Her skin was a lovely shade of tan, and she spoke with an endearing accent.

"T'Sai, what is your name?"

"Majidah," she croaked. "Majidah Sadir."

"Ah. Well then, honored T'Sai, I want you to lie down here and rest for a while. My name is Turin."

He turned to leave and find Meskhenet, but Majidah grabbed his hand. "Don't leave me," she pleaded. "Don't leave me here to die."

"You will not die, Mrs. Sadir," he assured her. "We are working on a cure, and it is only a matter of time before one is found."

"My daughter..."

"I will make sure a message is sent to her."

Majidah relaxed into the cot, but tears streamed down her face. "Don't leave me..."

"I will not, T'Sai, I assure you." He took her hand when she offered it, not sure what else to do. "I am right here."

…

Strom sighed and sat down at the table with Yuris, sipping tea as he looked over the scans for anything that could be of any use to the doctors at the Embassy. The Vulcan medical team for this was getting nowhere, and the human doctors, at least the females, were falling ill even as they tried to find a cure.

"Ms. Sadir is obviously different than the other women," Yuris stated, showing him the scan. "Her brainwaves are normal. It is not her ethnicity or her genetics that are causing this apparent immunity. It is possible that she did not come in contact with what caused the disease in the first place, but then, how do we explain Tawny?"

"Yes, I heard her mother has fallen ill," Strom said with another quiet sigh. "It's not her age, or her immune system. It is not even the fact that she is pregnant. Dani Howard, three months pregnant yesterday," he said, showing Yuris the report.

The younger doctor nodded. "So that leaves us with her status. She is, as far as I can determine, the only one of these women who is bonded to a Vulcan male."

T'Lura walked into the room and sat next to Yuris, looking over his data. He shared his hypothesis, and T'Lura bowed her head.

"Tawny is dying, doctors. If she does not get help within the hour, she will most certainly die. I had hoped I would be performing a bonding ceremony so that new life could come into this world. I have agreed to bond them if you cannot find a cure. She will die, and he will go with her."

"There is only one way to find out if this hypothesis is correct. Honored T'Sai," Yuris said, gesturing towards the door.

T'Mil was sitting in the corner when the trio arrived, and they quickly informed them of their hypothesis. Kuvak looked hopeful, and allowed T'Lura to place her hands on Tawny's forehead.

Strom monitored Tawny's brainwaves as T'Lura mimicked the psionic waves that the bond makes, and he nodded when they returned to normal.

"It's working. However, she is so far gone, so heavily affected, that I believe a full bond would be the best course of action, Osu."

"Indeed, son of Kirak," T'Lura agreed. "Do as he says. I will go see to L'Vek's wife."

Strom exited the room with Yuris, and T'Mil nodded to her son. "Bond with her, Kuvak. She will keep you well."

…

"Oratt, we've found the answer."

He frowned and leaned towards the screen, and the other human doctors he was working with all gathered around.

"This virus is destroyed by a bond...a bond with a Vulcan male. We need volunteers as soon as possible."

The human doctors turned around at the sound of sobbing in the background, and someone started screaming. Emergency medical teams rushed to the sight, but Oratt concentrated on Strom.

"You are certain?"

"A Reldai in the house of T'Hya mimicked the bond with the sick woman here. Her brainwaves returned to normal."

He frowned. The Vulcan gene pool, sullied by human blood? They had determined that the virus was synthesized to only attack human women, and whoever had done this, in Oratt's mind, was insane.

"Send us your data."

They reviewed it, and the humans were satisfied. Oratt was disgusted.

_That I would see the day mother Vulcan was diluted in such a way. I hope this human parasitic plague is ended quickly, _he thought to himself. The humans, however, were already looking to him for an answer.

"Send news to every clan within twenty miles of the city. Send us your unbonded males."


	13. Bound

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to Fameanon (and your host of characters), HHuelskamp Star Trek, Caren Rose, Creynoso, Ahlysha, Scarlettbrandi, mvw and the anon reviewer for reviewing! You're all awesome!**_

Tawny opened her eyes and saw Kuvak sitting beside her, his hands stroking her arms. She smiled and closed her eyes again, sighing into the pillows. "That feels good," she groaned. His hands crept up to her neck, and they cupped her jawline.

She gasped. "Kuvak..."

"_Ashaya, _it is the only way to save you."

"Kuvak, don't move your hands...that feels good...oh my God, you have no idea how much that helps..."

He lightly kissed her forehead. "The doctors say a full bond will destroy the virus. I have to have your permission, Tawny."

She shook her head. "I love you, Kuvak..."

"Tawny, your permission! Please, do not make me force you."

"You have my permission, Kuvak. I love you. I want you..."

He breathed in, and she felt a tingling in the back of her mind, like something trying to snake into her head. She frowned, but he pressed, and she realized it was him. She relaxed into his embrace, so miserable now that anything was welcome.

She felt a burst of light, and everything changed.

He was everywhere and everything, inside her, outside her, his thoughts, his memories, his _emotions_...it was Kuvak through and through..._she _was Kuvak through and through, and yet she was not...her thighs were burning with desire now, and she was convulsing as in seizure...like she was in the throes of passion...

"Kuvak!" she screamed. "More! _More_!"

His grip tightened, and she was panting, screaming, writhing in his arms...the light was burning hot, fire that might burn her if it got out of hand...

She fell back onto the bed, not even realizing that her fingernails had dug into his back hard enough to draw blood. She was gasping for breath, exhausted, spent...she realized her legs were slick, but she closed her eyes and relaxed into the pillows.

Her vision was blurred by tears when she opened them, but she blinked it away, staring into bright blue eyes. She felt a wave of relief, and she smiled wearily up at him as she cupped his cheek.

"I know you," she whispered. "I _know _you...my Kuvak..._mine_..."

"Yes," he agreed, pressing his forehead to her sweat-drenched flesh. "Yours...and you are mine."

She nodded and closed her eyes, and her thoughts faded into oblivion as she fell back into the darkness.

…

Strom led T'Mil and T'Lura back into the room once Kuvak called for them, and he ran his scan quickly. "Her brainwaves are returning to normal...she's healing."

Kuvak nodded in satisfaction and shifted his new wife in his arms so she laid on his chest. "Thank you, doctor."

T'Lura checked the bond and declared that it was strong, and Kuvak closed his eyes, holding Tawny closer to him.

Strom slipped out of the room and went to tell Yuris the good news, and he found Meskhenet pacing in front of the family comm system. L'Vek was speaking to one of the Embassy staff in Vulcan, and Ms. Sadir looked worried. When she saw him, she rushed towards him.

"Tawny?"

"The bond was successful. She will make a full recovery."

She relaxed, then stiffened again when she turned to the comm to listen to the conversation.

"Meskhenet, you can stop your worrying. Your mother has already been bonded."

She rounded on him. "To whom?"

"The head of the Security Directorate. A man named Turin. I know him, _ashaya_. He will treat your mother well."

"So...my mother just got married?"

L'Vek nodded. "Apparently so. Unfortunately, the Embassy has reported three deaths already. One was apparently Terra Prime and declared for the entire triage station to hear that she would rather die than be touched by a Vulcan. They granted her wish."

Meskhenet frowned. "Please tell me they're not going to tell that story to the media."

"You think that unwise?" Strom asked, intrigued by her stance.

"This disease could be construed as an affront on humans by the Vulcans. Do you know what sort of crap Terra Prime could spin out of this? Vulcan males raping human women in a way us humans can't even understand...the Vulcans obviously orchestrated this virus to gain dominion over the Earth Embassy, to exert their control over our women...they could do plenty of damage if this is written the wrong way."

Strom raised an eyebrow. "The orchestrator of this disease is still unknown. Do your people often come to such ludicrous conclusions?"

She smiled wryly. "Oh, doctor, you have no idea..." She sighed. "I'm just glad my mother and Tawny are ok."

L'Vek nodded. "Your mother will be well cared for. Do you wish to contact your family and inform them of this development?"

She shook her head. "I'll let things settle down and call them later. I want to make sure she's all right, and I want some sort of back-up story in case the folks back home get too curious."

Strom nodded and went to find Yuris.

…

V'Las gazed down at Jo, stroking her hair, waiting for the word. The doctors had called a recess to discuss some new information they had received, possibly a cure. He needed them to hurry up and find the answer, so he could save Joanna...so he could help her.

_The last thing I want to see before I die is your eyes. _He stroked his knuckles down her fevered flesh, brushing his thumb over her tears. _Hold on, Joanna, _he thought. _The answer will come soon._

She moaned and opened her bleary eyes, and he felt his heart wrench at the pain resting in her golden irises. "_K'diwa_," he whispered, gripping her hand. "I am here. It's all right..."

He looked up when a doctor came his way, and the human man knelt down beside them.

"Minister...I know this is an odd request, but...you need to bond with this woman."

He acted confused. "Excuse me?"

"The marital bond will destroy the virus. Please don't tell me you're already married."

"I am not. You are sure of this?"

"Absolutely," the man said. "She needs to be bonded. Hers was one of the worst cases."

He sent the man away with the promise that he would do just that, and then he turned to Joanna.

"Did you hear that, _ashaya_?" he said tenderly, wiping away her tears. "I'm going to have to bond with you."

"Do it," she wheezed, wincing in pain. "Please...I promised you, didn't I?"

He gave her a wry smirk, but inside, he felt a stab of guilt, like a knife to his heart. "Indeed, I did. Please don't resist me, Joanna. This will feel...strange."

"I can't resist you...I never could..."

He bowed his head lest others around them see his tears, and he placed his hands at her neck. With tender care, like swaddling an infant, he poured himself into her. She cried out, but not in pain, and he did not stop until she was fully a part of him.

Her essence was like a cool mist of rain on hot stone. He felt her spirit twine around him, caressing him, embracing him. He could feel her devotion like hot lava in his mind, burning, relentless, powerful, unyielding. She would follow him to death, cut out her own heart and give it to him if it saved him...she was so caring, so compassionate...and she trusted him with all her being.

He could not stop a tear from flowing down his cheek, but he gently moved his hands away from her face when it was done, and she collapsed back onto the cot. He panicked, thinking for a moment she was dead, but a contented smile, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, graced her lips, and he pulled her limp form into his arms.

So this was what it was like to be bound to a human. Even asleep, she was pulsating with a myriad of emotions: compassion, anxiety, or perhaps fear, devotion and affection...and an overwhelming sense of relief.

He picked her up and held her tenderly in his arms, then walked out of the gymnasium, holding her to his chest. He knew well that she would be all right, but he stopped a doctor and had her scanned anyway. Her brainwaves were returning to normal, and now he had her in his grasp...where she had wanted to be all along.

He laid her head in his lap as he drove her back to his home in Raal, stroking her hair with one hand while the other manned the controls. She moaned a little and shifted, and he looked down at her, his gaze tender and contrite.

She blinked and looked up at him, confusion spreading over her features until he made himself known in her mind.

"Did I die and go to heaven?" she asked, stroking his thigh. He chuckled and stroked her hair again.

"You're mine now, my dearest," he replied. "You're still alive...the bond saved you."

"You saved me?"

He felt his heart wrench again in guilt, but he hid it and looked down at her. "Indeed."

"Mm," she murmured, snuggling into him. "My hero..."

"Your husband."

She giggled. "I know...I hit pay dirt over here."

He frowned and searched her for a meaning, and when he understood her meaning, he set the aircar to autopilot and took her in his arms. She nuzzled her nose into his neck and made a noise like a purr, and he feathered kisses along her hairline.

"I'm taking you to my house. The internal water supply at the Embassy has been shut off, so I'll bathe you in my home, and let you freshen up if you wish."

She murmured in agreement. "I feel gross. I probably smell gross too."

"You smell enticing," he countered, nibbling at the rounded top of her ear. She giggled.

"I...thank you, minister, for saving me."

"My name is V'Las."

"V'Las...sweetheart, I'll make you glad you saved me. Tonight, if you want."

He raised an eyebrow. "To what are you referring, Joanna?"

He could feel a burst of nervousness from her, but it was tempered by a growing feeling of arousal. "What do you think I'm talking about?"

He clutched her tighter. "I want you to feel comfortable around me. You owe me absolutely nothing. When _you _are ready to consummate our marriage, then we will do so."

He paused and looked into her golden-brown eyes. "And do not underestimate the pleasure a Vulcan man can bring to she who is his wife," he cooed, lightly kissing the end of her nose. "You'll discover what I mean...whenever you're ready."

She nodded into his shirt and drifted back to sleep, and he held her securely to his person. He would keep her safe. He would provide for her every need. Whatever she wanted, he would give her...because she was the most beautiful and caring creature he had ever had the fortune to meet. She did not even realize how much she had affected him already. He felt less worry, more calm. Her devotion and loyalty soothed him in a way he could have only dreamed about. This was bliss, sharing minds, sharing thoughts, sharing emotions and experiences and sensations. This was worth killing for. This was worth dying for.

Whatever it took to keep her, he would do.

…

Kovan slipped into the Embassy and wandered around until he found the gymnasium. He had heard about this disease in passing and was determined to get in on it. He had been denied Tawny; he wouldn't settle for some lower-house snobby Vulcan woman for his wife. He wanted that passion, that devotion he saw in humans, in Emmie, in Tawny. He sighed and banished the thought of her. She had haunted his thoughts even since he had been kicked out of the clan home, and he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he had been more gentle, if he had approached her differently...

He slipped in with a group of males going to help the women, and he looked around for a suitable bride. His eyes fell on a young girl with silky black hair and blue eyes, and beautiful pale flesh. He hurried to her side and knelt beside her, taking her hand.

"What's your name?" he asked gently, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Dahlia," she whispered, "Dahlia Tandart."

She squeezed his hand and convulsed in apparent pain, and he gripped her shoulder, holding her down.

When the convulsions passed she looked to him. "Please...make this...make this stop." Tears spilled down her cheeks, "I can't hold on much longer."

Kovan smirked and placed his hands at her throat, cooing at her when she stiffened. "It's all right," he said in Vulcan. "The pain will be gone soon. Relax for me, little ashaya."

He poured himself into her and bit back a smile when she started to writhe. He could tell through his touch that it was working, and he did not stop until they were fully bonded. "There," he whispered as she relaxed onto the cot. "Isn't that better?"

Her muscles were shaky and weak from the illness, but from what looked like a sheer act of will she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him toward her. "Thank you...who...who are you?" she whispered.

He heard a stern voice speak behind him. "Yes, who are you?" Strom said. "She was slated to become my mate."

Kovan worked his arms under her and lifted her, turning to face the man who's mate he had stolen. "It's too late, doctor," he replied, just as calm as the doctor, probably calmer. Something in this bond was doing wonders for him. He felt centered and focused, more so than ever before. "She is mine now, and I'm sure you can find another mate here to meet your needs."

Strom narrowed his eyes. "She was slated to become _my_ mate."

He saw a human doctor with blonde hair and pale gray eyes hurry over, and the human doctor looked worried as he glanced between the two of them. "Dr. Strom, there's a problem over there with one of the women..."

Kovan glanced in that direction and saw nothing that looked like an issue, but Strom seemed to snap out of a daze and hurried in that direction, and the human doctor sent an assistant after him. He turned to him.

"I'd suggest you get as far away from here as you can," the man hissed. "Go."

Kovan nodded. "Thank you. Rest assured, she will be well provided for."

He hurried from the gym with his new mate in his arms, and he looked down at her, pleased with himself. He had done well; she was beautiful, and was probably bursting with that wonderful human compassion that he found so endearing. And best of all, she was all his.

…

Emmie knocked gently on the door to Tawny's room, and when she heard summons to come in, she allowed L'Vek to lead her. Kuvak was sitting up in bed, holding a still-unconscious Tawny in his arms. Emmie smiled at the sight and sat at Kuvak's feet, and L'Vek kept himself connected to her, touching his fingers firmly to hers.

"How is she?"

"Sleeping soundly," Kuvak replied warmly. "The doctor said she would make a full recovery. She's doing well."

She nodded and grinned. "I'm glad to hear that." She paused and looked up at L'Vek, and her husband nodded.

"I wanted to drop by and give you some friendly advice. You told me about L'Vek, it's the least I could do."

Kuvak's ears turned slightly green, and she could feel discomfort through their bond, but she simply stroked her fingers along her husband's and pressed forward.

"I know I've told you she's a virgin. Go slowly the first time, ok? No gung-ho, straight in...go slow, be gentle. There'll be enough time for all that later. I think you know what I mean."

He looked away, and she looked up at L'Vek, who also looked uncomfortable.

"You know, I find it illogical that you two are so ashamed of a simple biological function. Would you please lighten up?"

L'Vek sighed and removed his fingers from hers, opting instead to settle his hand on her shoulder.

"As I was saying, just...be gentle. It's like stroking a little kitten, ok? Oh, sorry, um...baby _sehlat_?"

Kuvak nodded in understanding.

"There will be blood the first time. You're actually breaking a membrane, ok? Don't freak out. It's going to hurt her for a little while too. Again, I can't stress this enough...be gentle. If she wants you to be more rough and tumble, she'll let you know."

He bowed his head, stroking her hair with a light hand. "I thank thee, wife of L'Vek, for your words. I will remember them."

"You're very welcome. Thank you for telling me about this cat in time."

"What is necessary is never unwise," he replied, then shook his head. "L'Vek, why did T'Lura need to look after her?"

He replied in Vulcan, and Kuvak's expression brightened considerably. "It is good that I did not agree to take that bet with you. I would most certainly lose."

She knew what they were talking about. "Told you."

"You knew?"

"I suspected. And I know that L'Vek is a filthy cheater. I'm working on rehabilitating him, but my efforts haven't been that effective. Yet."

She fixed him with a playful look and pushed a highly erotic image through their bond, and she grinned as he turned green.

"These human women will be the death of us, Kuvak," L'Vek said, shaking his head. "But our children will be the prize of Vulcan."

They all turned when they heard a knock at the door, and T'Mil walked in. She bowed her head to all of them and strode forward, standing over Kuvak and Tawny.

"We have much to rejoice in this day," she began, and Emmie nodded. "The wife of L'Vek will become full with child, and my son has found his _k'diwa. _I inquired after the investigation at the Embassy, and they suspect a human saboteur."

"Human?" Emmie said after a pause. "Who?"

"They do not know. I had hoped you might enlighten us with your theories."

She raised her eyebrows and pondered it. "Terra Prime."

L'Vek frowned. "I thought you said the media should not publish parts of these events for fear of encouraging them."

"No, no, it's perfect! Don't you see? Terra Prime creates this virus and makes all these human women sick, and then they can publish a story about the atrocities committed by the Vulcans against all these innocent humans. More bad press and propaganda against you."

She shook her head in disgust. "Well, if things go like I think they will, their own plan will backfire. How are these women taking it?"

T'Mil raised her eyebrows. "To our surprise, they are taking it quite well. They seem content with their new husbands."

She grinned. "See? Give our two peoples a chance, and we work and play well with each other."

Emmie shook her head, then frowned. L'Vek squeezed her shoulder.

"Meskhenet?"

"We can't tell Earth about this child...they're not ready for this."

Kuvak frowned. "But these women are taking the bond well."

T'Mil held up a hand. "I agree with Meskhenet. Earth is still divided, still growing. Until this Terra Prime threat is neutralized, I believe it would be prudent to keep knowledge of this child within these walls. Earth need not know of it yet. When they are ready, we will tell them."

Emmie nodded in satisfaction and laid a careful hand over her belly. "I want my baby to be safe."

"It will be," L'Vek promised. "You need not return to Earth if you do not wish. We can stay here and find you work at the Embassy."

"I signed a contract, L'Vek. I have to stay for at least another two years. And besides, I can't just drop everything and move. I need time to arrange for replacements at the dance studio, and make sure someone is trained to take my spot at Command. It's not that easy."

He squeezed her shoulder again. "Whatever you feel is necessary, we will do. But I do look forward to the day when you move here permanantly."

"What about you? Can you just tell the High Command to find a replacement and move back home?"

"He could," Kuvak replied. "He is of the clan T'Hya. It is our top priority to not interfere with familial matters. If a man decides to change positions because his wife wishes to be on Vulcan, he will do so, and we will not hold him accountable for it."

"Because his imperative is your contentment, Meskhenet," T'Mil said. "He will do whatever is necessary to keep you happy and healthy, because of the sacrifice you made to save his life."

_Hardly a sacrifice. I enjoyed myself, and you know it._

_And for that, I will reward you until your dying day._

She smiled and sighed. "Then as far as Earth knows, I'm not pregnant."

_**A/N: See, I can come up with excuses for discrepancies in my stories. Next chapter will be M, just heads up!**_


	14. Claimed

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to Caren Rose, 2redbird, Fameanon (and the usual suspects), mvw, Ahlysha, and Scarlettbrandi for reviewing!**_

_**A/N: Again, fair warning: This chapter is M.**_

Kuvak knew Tawny was awake when he heard a soft groan and a nose lightly nuzzling into his shoulder. It was evening, nearly time for the end meal, and he gave her a rare smile as he looked down at her.

"My _a'duna_," he purred, stroking her hair. Her presence was strong in his mind, and he felt her hunger before he even heard her stomach growling. "You're hungry."

"Mm," she moaned in agreement, nuzzling further into him. He felt her take a deep inhalation of his scent and closed his eyes, relishing in the simple pleasure of letting her do that.

"You always smell so good," she said, her voice still slow and heavy with sleep.

"I am pleased you like my scent," he replied, shifting her in his arms. "Dinner will be brought shortly. You can eat here." He pressed his nose into her hair and sniffed. "I'll feed you."

Her next groan was much more suggestive, and he breathed in slowly, bringing his bio controls back to normal. The little giggle at the end of that groan was affecting him in ways he had never understood until now, and he recognized it: an urge to mate outside of fever. He wanted to take her. He wanted to claim her fully as his, tonight.

She seemed to catch a glimpse of his thoughts (the bond was wide open), and she shifted in his arms, kissing up his jawline to his ear. He shivered in anticipation, and she giggled again, inches from his ear now.

"Oh, does that _excite _you, Kuvak?"

"Are you toying with me, _a'duna_?"

She trailed her tongue up the shell of his ear, then sucked gently at the tip. He fought to control his breathing, which was getting out of hand.

"Not as much as you've toyed with me. _Sehlat _and prey, remember?"

"Toyed with you?" he growled in protest. "In what way have I toyed with you?"

"You know very well, mister," she replied, pulling away. He stared into her warm wintergreen eyes and gave her another soft grin, and she returned the gesture in kind, stroking his hair.

"No wedding," she murmured, her eyes shifting down to his lips. "I think I like it better this way."

"If it's a wedding you want, a wedding you'll get."

"No...no, I really don't want one." She looked into his eyes and smiled. "You're all I want."

He pulled her forward to kiss her, but he stopped abruptly when she put her hand on his mouth.

"I've been sick as a dog," she said. "I don't think you want to kiss me right now."

He shoved her hand away and pulled her inches from his face. "It matters not what happened. I still want to kiss you."

"Let me at least brush my teeth, ok?"

He sighed and let her go, watching her fetch her toothbrush out of her bag and walk into the bathroom. He waited a few minutes, then reached out across the space between them and started to toy with the bond.

_Tawny, I have waited long enough._

He felt a burst of surprise and let her see his amusement, then tried again. _I know this may be disconcerting. Respond to me, _ashaya.

_How? How can you..._

_We are linked telepathically, _ashal-veh. _We can communicate with our bond. I have wanted to speak to you this way for the longest time._

_It's only been a few months..._

He chose to ignore the logic of her statement and sent his pleasure through the bond that she was able to respond. _Do you enjoy this method of speaking as much as I do?_

_This is..._

She paused, and he felt a sudden jolt of arousal from her. He raised an eyebrow and tugged on the bond.

_What arouses you so, Tawny?_

_I'm going to take a shower._

_This arouses you?_

_I'll be naked! And you're right there!_

He chuckled in his mind and sent her more amusement, but it was drowned out by the growing need he felt for her. He eagerly anticipated when he could strip her of her garments and take her as his own, but a knock at the door made him pause his thoughts.

_Tawny, delay your shower for a little while. Come out and eat._

He took the tray from the servant and sat on the bed, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. She exited in a soft downy robe that he had bought for her, and he eyed the way the blue contrasted with her hair with a burst of pleasure. He let her see this pleasure and tugged her forward.

"Come here, Tawny," he purred, gesturing his hand over the food. It was an assortment of fruit and soft bread, along with some simple broth. "Come eat."

She sauntered slowly up to him, seemingly letting him observe her slender form, and he felt a surge of unchaste delight at the sight of her form, so thinly veiled from his sight...

She set herself on his lap, and he speared a piece of fruit on the utensil and held it to her lips. "Eat, Tawny," he purred, suddenly aware of how sensuous food could be. He had never realized it until now...

She took it between her lips and chewed, never taking her eyes from him, and he watched in fascination and growing arousal as she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, letting him share the taste of the sweet fruit he offered her.

"Do you like the taste?" she whispered in his ear, and he growled, offering her another bite.

For nearly fifteen minutes this continued, and he watched, tortured, aching with anticipation. He wanted to toss the tray aside and rip off the robe, reveal the nubile skin hidden by the soft cloth. He contented himself with running his hands up and down her sides as she chewed her last bit of fruit, and she offered him a passionate kiss in return. He groaned.

_Now I'm going to take a shower, _she said in his mind, and he let her go, his eyes drifting down to her beautifully rounded posterior. He felt another jolt of arousal as she slipped the robe from her shoulders just as she slipped into the bathroom, and he closed his eyes.

He set the tray on the table outside her door and settled himself down for meditation. He had to bring himself under control...arousal, rampant desire for his mate was tugging at his consciousness, begging him to storm the bathroom and join her in her bathing.

Finally, after several minutes of listening to her movements in the sonic shower unit, he managed to center himself and focus on some simple trigonometry equations. They helped distract him from the fact that his new wife was bare behind that door...nothing to hide her pearly skin from his eyes...nothing between his hands and her soft, pliant body...

He felt his member twitch to life at the thought, but he opened his eyes at the sound of the bathroom door and stood, ready to have her for himself at last.

…

Tawny frantically washed her body and hair, no longer playful or teasing. The minutes were ticking by, and there was no way she could escape him tonight. There was no way she could shove away her own desires for another day, not now, not when they were finally married. She vowed to let him do what he wished, to put aside her timid nature and show him that her hunger for him was ravenous, perhaps insatiable. She wanted him to see how much of an animal she could be for him, so his worries over his coming fever would fade.

She could feel his presence clearly in her mind now, like tendrils of a plant, searching, sneaking through her synapses. She sighed into the vibrations of the shower unit and tried to ignore the throbbing between her legs. If she ever doubted that he desired her, her doubts were fading now; she could almost hear his thoughts, how they lingered incessantly on her, on her body, on her mind...it was frightening and exhilarating at the same time.

She stepped out of the unit and spent two minutes staring at herself in the mirror, her hair clean and curling around her shoulders, her breasts bare, her green eyes wide, yet darkening.

She felt a tug in her mind, a summons, a demand. He was growing impatient. _Come to me..._

She put on her discarded undergarments and the robe, and finally decided to tie it shut before hurrying out the door. She could no longer deny him or his desire. She could no longer ignore her own hunger. It was time.

He took off his shirt when she came out, slowly undoing the clasps that held it closed. She watched, transfixed by the work of his clever fingers, and soon his strong, broad chest was bare. She lavished her gaze on it, taking in the smooth lines of his pectorals, the spread of hair over his flesh, his strong biceps...she knew he was strong, but for a man his age, he was remarkably in shape, toned, yet slender. She felt her mouth turn dry.

Her gaze drifted still downward to the obvious bulge in his pants, and she swallowed thickly. It looked large...her breathing increased to a slight pant, and her nerves tripled as he began prowling around her, like a wolf circling its prey before devouring it.

"Are you nervous?" his voice was dark, gravelly, rough from arousal. It made the coil sitting in her stomach tighten further, and she closed her eyes.

"I will not hurt you," he assured her, his voice coming from right behind her. She tensed in slight fear and excitement, and he chuckled into her ear as he pressed his chest to her. The bulge in his pants grew impossibly bigger, and she melted against him as he brushed her hair and her robe out of his way.

"Now," he purred, planting an open-mouthed kiss on her neck. "_Relax_."

His thumb hooked into the fold of her robe, and he trailed his hand slowly down to the tie around her waist, splitting the robe as he went. She shivered in delight and gasped when he took her earlobe gently in his mouth, sucking very gently.

"Kuvak," she whimpered, but he simply chuckled.

"Shh." He kissed the rounded tip of her ear. "Are you still nervous?"

"A little."

"Too nervous to allow me to disrobe you?"

She inhaled sharply and trembled in his arms. "Take it off me...slowly..."

"As you wish," he purred, and she took in raspy, shaking breaths as he slowly pushed her robe off her shoulders and down her arms. He growled when he touched her bra strap, but she exhaled in one slow breath.

"That too..."

She felt a burst of his approval, and the bra strap came off, more quickly than the robe, she noted. His manhood was digging into her backside, and she pushed back against it. Another surge of approval accompanied her actions, and she felt his pants grow even tighter.

However, her attention was brought sharply back to the matter at hand when his fingers deftly unlatched her bra, and her breasts fell free, her nubs already hardened. He took one in between his fingers and rubbed gently, and she moaned, convulsing slightly in pleasure.

His hand cupped her breast, squeezing it, massaging it, and she moaned, her thighs tingling in desire. She pressed back against him again, rubbing herself over his tightness, and he hissed into her neck.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, _ashaya_," he growled, licking at her flesh right beneath her ear, "and that does feel exquisite...but tonight is for you. Focus on the pleasure I'm bringing to you."

She moaned an affirmative and melted further into him, and she grinned when he inhaled her scent again.

"Aroused...wet...ready to be mated...perhaps not yet..." He seemed to be talking to himself, but all her thoughts were brought to a screeching halt when his finger slipped between her nether lips.

She gasped and moaned loudly, bucking into his finger, and she heard him chuckle near her shoulder.

"Too tight...not aroused enough..." he growled, and she moaned again as he began exploring her. She gasped, her knees growing a little weak, and his other hand abandoned her breasts in favor of holding her steady.

"Shall I add another finger?" he whispered, and she moaned.

"_Please_," she said, her voice sounding pitifully whorish.

He growled in approval into her neck and inserted a second finger. There was a brief flash of pain, but it was gone as quickly as it came, and she moaned involuntarily as he began pumping her.

"Oh," she squeaked in a small voice. "_Oh God..._"

"I take it you like this?" he questioned, thrusting his fingers in a little deeper. She cried out.

"Kuvak!"

He purred into her shoulder, licking her, kissing her, but her knees slowly started to buckle. He held her still tighter, the pressure of his member on her backside only driving her on towards whatever end this would have. Would he...would he allow this to come to completion, or would he take her once she was ready?

_No, _he said in her head, a glimmer of amusement accompanying the words. _You will have your completion. Tonight is about you._

He slipped a third finger between her wet folds and she cried out even louder. She bucked into his fingers, suddenly lost in the sensations. She couldn't resist the urges rising inside her, and he purred in pleasure, pressing heated kisses to her shoulder.

"I can feel your desire, _ashaya_," he murmured, his voice course and barbaric. "Give in to it...give in to me..."

Something was coiling tighter and tighter in her stomach...she wanted to obey...she had to obey...she couldn't hold back any longer.

Her world exploded into a blaze of heat and light, and she was falling, falling from some great height, the pressure in her belly coming to a head. She trembled through it, screaming nonsense, howling his name to the heavens. She was held suspended in a world of hot, blazing pleasure, and she was drenched with sweat (and other fluids) when she came down from it all.

"Oh God..." she panted, leaning back against him. "_Oh_..."

"Very good," he praised, withdrawing his fingers. She winced as he retreated, but the pain was momentary, and he showed her the result covering his digits.

"Such decadence," he purred, nuzzling her neck. "Such richness...you are an exquisite prize."

She moaned, and he gently pulled her to the bed, pressing her down onto her back. He took hold of her thighs, one in each hand, and parted them. She stiffened, but he smirked at her and dipped his head, giving her an experimental lick. She moaned and stiffened further, and she yelped as he plunged his tongue where his fingers had been no more than a minute earlier.

"Oh God," she repeated, rearing her head back. A quick succession of short breaths escaped her lips, and he chuckled against her. If anything, this made her stiffen even more, and pant as if she had been running a marathon. His tongue was doing things to her she didn't know were possible, and she was completely at his mercy, slave to his whims, slave to this...

"Kuvak," she said slowly, dragging out his name, whispering it like a holy prayer. He quickened his pace, and she whimpered in pleasure.

She reached down and curled her fingers around his ear, stroking her thumb up and down the gentle curvature of it. She felt his delight tickling her synapses, and she concentrated on feeding her his pleasure. She wasn't sure how to communicate a feeling to him, but she focused on it, and thought of him, thought of how wonderful he was making her feel.

_I feel it_, he confirmed for her, and she groaned, getting lost again. She knew she would finish again soon, and his ministrations, instead of quickening, slowed.

"Kuvak!" she gasped, bucking her hips, flicking her thumb over the tip of his ear. "Please...please!"

_It's not every day I get to bring my wife such pleasure for the first time. I'm savoring this moment._

"I need you," she whimpered, and he paused, then changed his entire approach. He seemed overcome with ravenous hunger, and she was howling long before her orgasm hit her. She shook through the second climax, clutching his hair like a lifeline, and when it was over, she watched him crawl up flush with her, a delightfully sensual smirk gracing his lips, his eyes inkwells of lust.

"I love you," she whimpered, stroking his cheek.

He pressed his forehead to hers, and she knew the sentiment behind the gesture. She knew she was his everything, that as long as he was with her, she would want for nothing. She stroked his hair, combing it between her fingers, and she smiled up at him.

"Are you ready?"

She stiffened again in nervous but excited anticipation. "You mean...?"

He chuckled. "Yes, I mean that. I want to claim you as mine."

His fingers trailed down to the apex of her thighs and combed through her curls, just as she combed her fingers through his hair. She gasped as he made a fist in her hair, and her eyes fluttered closed.

His fingers then found her womanhood again, stroking it, caressing it, coaxing it back to a throb...more like a dull ache...

"I need you," she whispered. "I love you."

He stripped off his pants and underwear in two easy movements, and she got a glimpse of _him _for the first time. It was hefty, thick, and _long_. She swallowed, her mouth going dry again, and she reached out a finger and stroked it. It twitched in apparent interest, and she took a hold of it, feeling its weight in her hand. She squeezed gently, and he growled at her neck.

"Tawny, I cannot wait any longer." She could feel it pulsating in her hand, and she slid her fingers down its length before shifting her thighs. She let him move her further to the right angle, and she gazed into his eyes as he placed himself in readiness.

He asked a silent question, his dark eyes burning with desire now, and she nodded.

"There will be no pain, Tawny," he whispered roughly in her ear. "I will take it from you."

She smiled up at him and cupped his cheek. "I'm ready...please..."

He pressed into her with surprising gentleness that contrasted with his obvious desire, and she gasped, bucking her hips a little. She only felt the briefest sting of pain before he stole it, and he kept pressing, pushing into her until she winced. It wasn't pain, simply discomfort, and she realized what he had done.

_Goodbye virginity_, she thought to herself. _Hello Kuvak..._

He smirked at her thoughts and pressed forward until there was nothing in between them, and she laid back into the pillows, breathing deeply. It was an amazing feeling to be so joined, and she wanted to stay like this forever.

"Kuvak," she murmured, lazily stroking his ear. He smiled at her and kissed her quickly before pulling away.

She quickly wrapped her legs around him, sending him back in an inch or two. They both groaned.

"Don't go," she pleaded, but he cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"Tawny, I'm going to bring you to completion again. Watch."

She loosened her grip on him and allowed him to leave, but her eyes widened in delight as he surged back in. She gasped and bucked her hips.

"_Oh_," she gasped in comprehension. "Oh, Kuvak..."

He pulled back and thrust again, and she whimpered. "Again." She wrapped her arms around him and dug her fingernails into his back, as if it would spur him on. "Again...don't stop..."

He obeyed, thrusting in a third time, then a fourth, then a fifth. He developed a slow, steady rhythm, his hips moving gracefully, like a well-oiled machine. She watched him in growing delight, bucking her hips to meet his every move.

Tiny little noises were escaping her parted lips now, along with gasps and sharp exhalations. She forced herself to take a deep breath, scratching her fingernails down his back. He growled at that and plunged for her neck, nipping at her flesh. He surged forward again, brushing her most sensitive of areas, and she yelped, digging in her fingernails again.

"You call that a bite?" she said hoarsely, turning her neck to give him better access.

He pulled back and surged in harder, his rhythm quickening, and he plunged his teeth into her shoulder. She cried out, holding his head firmly to her flesh as she bucked her hips even higher.

"Kuvak!"

_I thoroughly enjoy it when you say my name like that, _he said in her mind, and she growled, kneading his back and bucking against him again, spurring him on for more.

_Please, Kuvak..._

She heard him groan, and he licked at the new mark he had made, then bit down again in the same place as he surged into her again.

His rhythm grew to a crescendo, and he pounded her relentlessly as she writhed, holding onto him with a terrible grip. He paused to regard her, and her muscles flexed in desperation. She pawed clumsily at him, wrapping her legs tighter around him.

"Don't stop!" she cried, and he shook himself out of an apparent daze and rejoined her; his thrust went further than ever before, and she howled. She couldn't think of anything else to do but to lean forward and sink her teeth into his chest. He yelped, and his resurgence was almost violent, sending a strong burst of electricity up her spine. She whimpered against his flesh, but bit down harder, and he rejoined her again, his power matching her aggressiveness.

The coil in her stomach was winding tighter and tighter, and would release at any moment. He shoved her back onto her back and stared into her eyes as he took her with even more power, and she took it with a scream.

One more strong surge, sending him deeper than ever before, and they climaxed together. She felt herself spill a moment before his wet warmth filled her, and she was floating, sinking into clouds, alive with ecstasy.

_Kuvak..._

_Here, _ashaya...

She came down panting, her body drenched with sweat, her thighs aching from his power. He seemed less out of breath than she, as his breaths were slower, and he nuzzled into her neck, preparing to leave.

She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him back into her. "Don't go..."

She pushed his head up so she could look into his eyes, and she was surprised to see they were filled with tears. Her cheeks were tear-stained, and she cupped his cheek, sending him what she could not express in words. A tear rolled down his cheek, and she brushed it away.

"That was beautiful," she breathed. "Can we...do it again?"

He grinned, his tears drying, and he kissed her passionately on the mouth, and obliged her.


	15. Informed

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you to Fameanon, Ahlysha, Caren Rose and Scarlettbrandi for reviewing!**_

_**A/N: The first part is kind of M. For all you sensitive people, just skip it.**_

Kuvak slowly drifted awake, realizing that something pliant and warm was resting in his arms. He smiled ever so slightly to himself and turned his head to sniff at her hair, but he paused when he realized they hadn't separated themselves yet. He was still in her.

He knew she was tired, so he didn't dare let her wake up and find he hadn't even bothered to pull out yet. He tried to move himself away, but she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him back. He surged back into her a few inches, and they both moaned.

"Tawny," he breathed. She moaned in his ear.

"Don't go."

"Tawny, you need to rest. I should-"

He was cut off by her whine, and she wrapped her legs even tighter around him. He could feel her soreness as if it was his own, but she apparently wasn't sated enough.

"Do you want me to satisfy your need, Tawny? Say the word and I will."

She looked up at him, her green eyes growing dark, and she cupped his cheek and grinned wickedly at him.

_What have I gotten myself into? _he spoke in her mind.

She giggled and bucked her hips, and he obeyed her demand as the morning light crept over the distant horizon.

…

After cleaning herself up and dressing in something appropriate, she came out to see Kuvak laying some robes on the bed. He turned to her and smiled slightly, gesturing to them.

"My mother had these made for you," he said, picking one up. "They are designed to keep out the heat, and prevent moisture loss. And it is proper that you wear them, as you are my wife."

She let him put them on her and smooth them out, and she smiled down at the crimson and gray robes. "They're lovely."

"I am pleased you like them. Those are my family's colors."

"Ok," she said. She had on a pale pink top, and she went back to the bathroom to see if they even went together. They didn't look too bad, but she couldn't help but think she looked like a human in Vulcan robes, not Tawny, wife of Kuvak. That or a Valentine.

"There are underrobes here too. Ms. Sadir has these robes as well, so you would not be the only human in this household with new clothing."

She took off the top robe and her clothes, then changed into the underrobe. With the complete ensemble, she looked in the mirror and saw someone new. She was no longer a shy woman coming to Vulcan on a whim. She straightened her posture and lifted her chin, and she saw confidence glowing behind her eyes. She looked regal and beautiful, and for the first time in a long time, she felt strong, like she could take on the entire world and win.

Kuvak entered the bathroom as well and stood behind her, already dressed in his usual robes. He stroked her hair and put his hand on her shoulder, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"You look very agreeable, my wife," he muttered, stroking his hand down her arm. He leaned forward and sniffed her hair, and gave a slight chuckle.

"Ah, I can still smell it in your hair, Tawny," he whispered. She frowned.

"Smell what?"

"Our...activities last night."

She raised an eyebrow. "Will others be able to smell it?"

He shook his head, and his eyes darkened. "The shower you took dampened the scent significantly, and they would have to get rather close to be able to detect it. And in any case, you are my wife. My beautiful, willing, little minx..."

She leaned back into him and smiled as he smelled her hair again. "It's quite an agreeable scent, I assure you...are you still sore?"

She shrugged. "A little."

He retreated to the bedroom and returned with a hypospray, which he pressed to her neck. "That should dispel any residual pain."

"It's your fault," she teased, grinning at him through the mirror. "You're just too..."

He chuckled and kissed her neck. "Come...the rest of the household knows you have recovered, and I am eager to present you to them...as she who is my wife."

He offered her his fingers, and she somehow knew what to do, returning the gesture and pressing her fingers to his. He stroked his digits down hers, and she felt a spark, a flash of electricity connect them. His eyes brightened.

"You must walk either connected to my fingers, or three steps behind me. I go first, to scout for danger and protect you from it. That is my duty...it is..." he sighed, "instinctive."

She nodded. "Ok...but you know I'm capable of fighting my own battles, right?"

His eyes darkened. "You are more than capable of many things, my wife. But I must stress...this is my duty, and my privilege."

She grinned. "And I'm just fine with that, love. And I'll enjoy the view."

He frowned until she smacked him in the area she was talking about, and the tips of his ears turned green even as his eyes darkened further.

"Minx," he hissed, drawing her closer. "You will be rewarded for that later."

She giggled and kissed him, cupping his cheek and stroking his jawline. He made a noise of pleasure in her mouth and ran his hands through her hair, and she broke away with a contented sigh.

"You realize I probably need to call my family and at least tell them I'm ok. They've probably heard about this on the news by now and are worried sick."

"You may want to...censor what you say. Ms. Sadir is trying to work on an official statement for Earth. She fears this virus could be construed as an affront by the Vulcan people to the people of Earth. I agree with her caution; we wouldn't want to let this spiral down into a diplomatic incident."

"That makes sense. So what should I tell them? I mostly just want them to know I'm not dead."

He smirked wryly. "Tell them you are bonded, and explain what that entails, and assure them that you are all right. But stress that you cannot reveal details until the official report is released."

"All right," she said, swiftly kissing his cheek. She waited for him to lead the way, then followed behind him. His posture straightened, and he sent her his pleasure at this through the bond. She sent back a burst of love and contentment, and he turned around to regard her with shining eyes.

T'Mil was waiting for them in the entryway, and Tawny looked to Kuvak for the proper protocol regarding what happened next.

He said something in Vulcan, but she understood the gist of it. He translated for her in English, and it was a standard greeting and introduction. He was presenting her to the head of his family, as his new wife. She smiled at T'Mil, who nodded in return, her bright, wise eyes gleaming in satisfaction.

"She looks agreeable in our family's colors, does she not?"

"Indeed, she looks agreeable in everything," he said softly, and she couldn't help but blush.

Kuvak said something more in Vulcan, then led her back the way they had come, to his office, which included a comm station. He let her type in the code for her parents' house, then stepped out of frame and picked up a PADD, apparently trying to give her some privacy. She didn't want him to leave; she wanted her parents to meet and see him.

A woman with flaming red hair and freckles answered the line, and she grinned at Tawny.

"Thank goodness you're ok!" Joy exclaimed, stepping closer to the screen. "What happened, Tawny? We heard there was something going on at the Embassy, but it's classified for now..."

"Mom, I can't reveal details. But rest assured, I'm ok. I'm...more than ok."

She looked over to Kuvak, then back at the screen.

"You might want to get Hugo."

She raised her eyebrows, but obeyed, and soon a tan and buff man was standing next to his wife. His handbar mustache twitched as she smiled at her, and she waved in greeting.

"Hi, Pop!" she said, lowering her hand to rest in her lap. "How are you?"

"I'm great, sugar plum, how about you?"

She grinned. "Mom, Pop...I want you to meet someone."

_Kuvak, that's your cue._

Her husband entered the frame and sat next to her, and she rested her hand on her knee, her palm up, her two fingers ready for him to touch. He obliged her and slid his fingers along hers, and she looked at Kuvak.

"This is Kuvak, Joy. My new husband."

She expected her foster mother to be surprised, perhaps a little outraged, but she managed to keep a straight face.

"How long?"

"Only a few days. It was...you heard about the Embassy, right?"

They both nodded. "Well, it involves what was going on there, but I can't talk details. All I'll say is that Kuvak saved my life, and I was going to marry him anyway, so there was really no pressure."

Joy frowned. "You were going to marry him? How long have you known him?"

Tawny sighed. "Mom, I recall that you two only knew each other two weeks before you got engaged, and were married pretty soon after that, right?"

Joy blushed, but Hugo put his arm around her and kissed his wife's freckled cheek.

"I've known him a month, and I knew. I knew from maybe a week, two weeks...I knew I wanted to be with him, if he wanted me. Turns out it was the same for him."

"I wanted you sooner that that, _ashaya. _Mr. and Ms...?"

"Halliday," Hugo replied. "And you?"

"I am Kuvak, son of Kirak, of the clan T'Hya. My clan is old, and I am a member of the High Command. Your daughter will be well-provided for, I assure you."

Hugo straightened. "You married into the High Command, Tawny? Where did you meet him?"

"At Emmie's house. His cousin married her. So...Emmie is your cousin now. Congrats."

Joy smiled. "It's wonderful to have her as family. I think he looks very dignified, Tawny. And not to mention handsome."

Tawny giggled as Hugo playfully smacked Joy's shoulder, and she turned to her husband in exasperation. "I won't gawk at my own son-in-law, Hugo Halliday. I married you for a reason!"

She leaned her head on Kuvak's shoulder.

_Aren't they wonderful?_

_They...they love each other. Deeply. I can see it in their eyes._

_I always promised myself that I would find my Hugo. I found him._

She smiled at her mother. "So...how's Hazel?"

Joy sighed. "Still in rehab, but the doctors say she's doing better. Do you want me to pass on the news?"

"Please do," she said.

_Who is Hazel?_

_My birth mother. I was in foster care for a long time. I'll tell you more later._

Kuvak glanced down at his PADD as she continued to talk, and soon the conversation wound its way to an end.

"You take care of my daughter, son," Hugo said sternly, and Tawny touched her fingers to her husband's once again.

"I have already received such threats from Brad Townsend. I do not wish to die a painful death, and your daughter is my life and salvation. I will never mistreat her."

"Good," Hugo said darkly, then lightened his expression. "You two take care now."

"Will do, Pop! I love you both."

"We love you too, sugar plum."

They signed off with a wave, and Tawny turned to him again.

"My father will be arriving at the transport station in Shi'Kahr within the hour. Would you like to go meet him?"

"Sure!" she said enthusiastically. "Can we eat some breakfast first? I guess it's brunch by now..."

"Most certainly. Would you like to eat in here or out in the main dining hall?"

"Out there is fine, since you seem to like showing me off."

He looked pleased with this, and he led her out of his office, glancing back at her with a satisfied gleam in his eye.

…

The transport station was cooler than the outside environment, and Kuvak noted that Tawny was sweating less than before. The robes were doing their job, keeping in precious moisture and keeping out the heat. She stood proudly at his side, their fingers joined, and he watched her watch the passengers disembark on the latest transport.

"The _N'Des _transported him; he'll be arriving in one of their shuttles," he informed her. She nodded absentmindedly, smiling slightly at a group of Denobulan females arriving for some IME function.

He tore his gaze away from the arresting sight of his wife in his family's garb, and he set his eyes on the crowd again. He saw his father coming and looked to Tawny, pointing him out in the swarm of people.

His hair was white and glossy, and Kuvak knew he had many of his father's features. Tawny smiled graciously at the approaching dignitary, and Kuvak raised the _ta'al._

"_Father_," he said, raising his chin a little, "_may I present she who is my wife, Tawny Townsend_."

Kirak fixed his blue gaze on her and raised an aged eyebrow. "Wherever did you find such a lovely bride, my son?"

"On Earth," he replied in English. "San Francisco. She is a friend of Ms. Sadir."

"Ah," Kirak said, the hint of a smile gracing his lips. He bowed his head to Tawny. "It is an honor to meet you, T'Sai. I trust my son has treated you well?"

She grinned. "He's been a most gracious host to me, and so generous. Your son is the best man I know, besides my foster father."

Kirak's eyes glittered with amusement, and he gestured towards the doors. "Come, we will get acquainted on our way back to our home. It is a shame I missed your bonding, my son. The negotiations took longer than expected."

"Your service honors us, Osu," Kuvak said, and Tawny trailed along behind him, trying her best to stay three paces behind. He sent her a crackle of his amusement through the bond. _You may approximate three paces, Tawny. I will slow my stride._

"_Look at her...so eager to please you_," Kirak muttered under his breath, a note of pride in his voice.

"_She is a remarkable creature. I am blessed beyond measure. Also, your nephew will want to tell you news._"

"_I assume it has something to do with that lovely thing he calls wife. Where do you find these women, my son?_"

"_Earth women, I am learning, are a different breed altogether. We have grossly underestimated them, father._"

Kirak nodded absentmindedly, practically beaming at his new daughter-in-law as she accepted Kuvak's hand to help her into the shuttle.

"No matter what mysteries your wife holds in store for you, in one thing I am sure," his father said, sitting across from them. "I rejoice in the increase of my house, and in the timely arrival of my new daughter-in-law."

Kuvak blushed, knowing his status (being mere months away from fever) was not unknown to his father and mother. Indeed, Tawny's arrival, the disease, and his bonding were all very convenient. She was so devoted to him, so compassionate, so eager to please...did he really need to fear the _plak-tow_, when his wife was more than willing to go four rounds in one night, and one more in the morning?

He would not worry, he decided (or tried to). He had his Tawny now, and she would see him through this.

…

"Kuvak?"

He turned away from his PADD and looked at her. She was reading a book in bed beside him as he caught up on some work, but he set his work aside and turned to her.

"When's your fever?"

He swallowed thickly. "I...I believe the bonding has...accelerated things. I estimate I have no more than...three months at most. Perhaps as little as ten weeks."

"Ten weeks?"

"Yes, Tawny. Ten weeks."

She raised her eyebrows and tossed her book aside. "That doesn't give us much time. I mean, I hardly know how to please you, what things you like, what you might want to do to me when this thing-"

He cut her off with a kiss, her sudden ramblings making the beast inside him roar with victory.

"Tawny, there is a possibility that I could kill you, and yet here you are, worried that I might not find what you do pleasing?" He plunged his teeth into her shoulder, making her cry out. "Oh, Tawny Townsend, you are not getting any sleep this night."

He pushed her down onto her back, casting off his robes as he pulled her into a devouring kiss. "She desires to please me even as I descend into madness," he growled, biting her higher on her neck, in a more obvious spot. "Oh, what a succulent prize have I found..."

"Kuvak," she whimpered, combing her fingers through his hair. He could feel and smell her rampant arousal, and he wriggled his fingers down her pants towards her dripping womanhood.

"Oh, do you find my words _arousing_, wife?"

She moaned in reply, and he quickly dimmed the lights as he cast off the rest of their clothing and pulled her down into a night of raging passion.

…

She awoke too warm, too wet, her thighs sticky, her abdomen sore. She was laying with Kuvak, who was reading the PADD he had been studying last night before her words made him forget it and focus on satisfying their mutual desire. She groaned and snuggled into his bare chest, combing her fingers through his spread of gray chest hair. She massaged his left pectoral, delighting in the feel of his smooth flesh, and he only smirked slightly, stroking her hair.

She narrowed her eyes and licked one of his dark green nipples, and he gasped, staring down at her now with dark eyes.

"Good morning," she purred, leaning against him again.

"I am beginning to think you like to copulate in the mornings as well as at night," he said in amazement, casting his PADD aside again. "That will require us to wake up earlier, however, if that is what pleases you..."

She groaned as arousal pulsed through her, and she sighed into his chest. "Kuvak..."

He nosed her hair and sniffed, his chest rumbling as he held her tighter. "Oh, Tawny, you are a _treasure_."

"Kuvak!"

"Do you wish to copulate again? I am open to anything you desire-"

"Love, I'm sore," she whispered, pressing her abdomen to his warmth. "Just hold me, ok?"

He sighed. "Whatever you desire, _k'diwa_. Though, I do find it quite amusing at how easily I can arouse you..."

She nipped at his chest, causing him to growl.

"You professed you were sore, my wife. I would not suggest tempting me now if you do not wish to copulate again."

"Oh, there's more than one way to make love to a man, Kuvak," she purred, licking his ear. "And later, I'm going to show you..."

He shivered, his eyes fluttering shut, and she giggled.

"I believe you had to catch up on some work, am I right?"

"Indeed," he said, his voice deep and thick with desire. "You are right."

She smiled into his chest and kissed his pectoral, then nuzzled against him and dozed until he left.


	16. Passionate

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to Caren Rose, dinopoodle, Ahlysha, Fameanon and Scarlettbrandi for reviewing.**_

_**A/N: Most of this chapter is dedicated to V'Las and Jo, and is also rated M. You have been warned.**_

Jo groaned as she awoke, and she slowly opened her eyes, then closed them. The room was dim with the light of either early morning or late evening, and she sighed back into the pillows, not wanting to move.

She turned her head to the right and looked around, and she saw ruddy walls and sand-colored ceilings, and paintings of IDICs on the wall. She frowned in surprise, suddenly realizing she was in a Vulcan home, not in her room at the Embassy.

She sighed again, turning her head to the left, and she blinked, staring at V'Las. He was sitting by the bed, his hands folded as if in meditation before him, and when he heard her moving, he looked up at her with contrite eyes.

"Joanna," he breathed, slipping from his chair and sitting at her side. He reached for her face, but hesitated, stopping short of touching her flesh.

She reached up and cupped his cheek, smiling at him in the dim light, but she covered her mouth as she yawned.

"What time is it?" she murmured, dropping her hand to his leg, which she caressed lazily. He looked down at her hand, then back to her.

"1900 hours," he replied softly, and his voice had dropped into its gravely bass range. Her smile widened.

"You missed the evening meal," he continued. "You're in my home in Shi'Kahr. You were brought in this afternoon and have been sleeping ever since."

"Do you mind if I take a shower, then maybe sleep some more?" she croaked. She tried to clear her throat, but it felt like sandpaper. He immediately fetched her water from a table across the room, and she smiled, admiring the view of his backside. He was dressed in his usual suit, dark blue with red trim today, and his robes were cast casually across the back of the chair he had been sitting in.

He sat by her side and helped her drink, as her hands were shaking with weakness, and she groaned, knowing she probably smelled horrible.

_You do not smell horrible,_ she heard his voice in his head, and she stared at him, making a noise of surprise in her water. She swallowed quickly and looked at him in confusion.

He smirked. _We are bonded, Joanna,_ he explained, and she stared into his eyes. Bright blue, they burned her, reaching down into her core and setting her spine awash in a strange tingling sensation.

"V'Las?" she whispered, and he cupped her cheek with what looked something like a smile. His eyes were glittering with amusement and excitement.

_In here, Joanna. Talk to me with your mind._

_How? _she thought, still transfixed on his eyes. His smile widened.

_Congratulations, Joanna, you learn fast._

She glanced down at the covers and frowned, still confused, but he lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him again.

"You will learn, _a'duna_," he whispered, and she knew what the word meant. _Wife_.

"It's true, then?" she said, her voice no higher in volume than his. "It wasn't a dream?"

"No, my dearest, it was never a dream," he replied, then leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Wait here and let me draw you a bath, hm?"

She smiled and stroked her hand down his leg before he slipped away, and she leaned back into the pillows, staring at the sand-colored ceiling.

She closed her eyes and let tears of joy stream down her cheeks. She was alive, she was married to the man she loved, and all would be well.

V'Las returned to her side and picked her up with ease, and she rested her head against his shoulder as he carried her to the bathtub. It was steaming with hot water, and she moaned in relief when she saw it. She snuggled even deeper into his shoulder, kissing an exposed portion of his neck. He shivered.

"Joanna," he growled, and she giggled.

"What?"

He regarded her with dark eyes. "I wouldn't suggest doing that, considering you're about to be naked."

Arousal shimmered and waned within her, then waxed again when he started unbuttoning her shirt. She looked down at herself, suddenly nervous, but she felt a burst of heady arousal cloud her senses for a moment. She moaned, willing him to work faster, and soon her top half was bare before his eyes.

She strangely felt no shame as he gazed at her, and she reached up with a whine and stroked his clothed chest, deeply desiring for him to be bare as well. He absentmindedly unlatched his shirt, revealing his strong chest to her vision. She whimpered in arousal, reaching desperately for him, and his eyes bloomed to dark pools as he stripped off her pencil skirt and cast aside her underwear.

She pressed into him as he pulled her to his body, and she reared back her head, giving him plenty of access to his neck.

"Baby, could you hand me the mouth wash?"

He growled in reply, pulling her roughly towards the sink. He quickly sloshed some mouth wash into a cup and handed it to her, and she poured it into her mouth, swirling it around.

"Joanna," he panted, and she spat it out, then claimed his lips.

His lips seared her skin, or it felt like they did, but she took it in stride and let him devour her, clutching his neck for support. She allowed her hand to come between them and unlatch his pants, and she shoved them down his legs. He obligingly stepped out of them and shoved his underwear down as well, but he picked her up and set her in the tub before she could get a good look at him. He crawled in behind her, holding her tightly to his chest, and he began work on her neck as she lathered up her arms.

She pressed back desperately into him, and he chuckled as he ran his tongue along her shoulder. Goosebumps rose up under the lather, and she moaned, rearing her head back. Her breasts were half-covered by the water, but he still took it upon himself to give them attention.

"Oh, sweetheart," she murmured, leaning back into him. He nipped at her neck and licked at the tiny prick marks that he left behind, and she continued making rather whorish noises as he continued his attentions to her body. Lower and lower his fingers crept, until she realized he was tracing her womanhood.

"Please," she whispered. "_Please_...I've been dying to feel this again..."

He chuckled. "As you wish, _a'duna_."

She cried out softly, instinctively arching back into him, then bucking her hips into his fingers. The pleasure was even more intense than the time before, and she realized he was feeding her his pleasure at hearing her moan and whimper.

She released for him, spilling herself under the water, but he simply stroked his hand back up to her neck and continued kissing and licking around that area. She could feel his manhood pressing between her thighs, and she wriggled a little, hoping that little bit of stimulation would tell him what she wanted to do.

His member pressed even harder, and she rubbed against him, reaching back to caress whatever part of him she could reach. She touched his ear and began toying with it, stroking it with her wet fingers. He gasped and nipped harder at her neck, and she leaned away, giving him access as she pulled herself up on her knees.

"Bite me," she begged, stroking the tip of his ear.

She cried out as he obeyed, simultaneously searching for him under the water, and when she did, she stroked and squeezed gently in reply to what he was doing, to what he had done. He growled, holding her tightly to his chest as he licked at the now-bleeding mark.

"Joanna," he moaned, his voice deep and thick with arousal. She shivered in delight. "This is hardly cleaning you."

"Yes, it's making a bit of a mess, but I like it...please don't stop..."

He growled and picked up her up out of the tub, and still dripping wet, he carried her into the bedroom and threw her on the bed.

"Joanna, I tried to warn you," he whispered in her ear as he pinned her arms above her head. "But if you insist..."

She was dripping not only with water, but now with her essence, and he inhaled at her neck. "My, my, _a'duna_, you smell wonderful..."

"V'Las," she begged, and he chuckled, moving down to her collarbone, licking as he went.

Tortuously slow, he licked and kissed all the way down her body, sniffing appreciatively between her breasts, in her curls, and she trembled as he moved, dying for his touch by the time he got between her legs. He licked at her dripping apex, causing her to whimper.

"Please..." she pleaded. He gripped her thighs, one in each hand.

"Please," she repeated. He slowly parted the petal folds of her womanhood with his tongue.

"V'Las, just...please!"

He thrust his tongue in, and she howled his name, gripping the damp bedsheets and arching her back. He pushed her back down, making her stay still, and she groaned, parting her legs wider for his heavenly attentions.

"Oh, baby, don't stop!"

Several minutes later, and she was releasing again, blinded by pleasure and heat. She screamed and shook through the orgasm, and by the time she came to her senses, he had licked her clean and was hovering above her, a smug, satisfied look on his face. She gasped for breath.

"Just take me now, please."

He nodded once, positioning himself, and she looked between them. He was well-endowed, his muscles much firmer than she expected, and a jolt of arousal and fear shot through her as she thought about what he was about to do.

"No need to fear," he said, and he sounded like he was trying to comfort her.

"I'm not afraid," she assured him, cupping his cheek. "I'm with you."

It was unlike anything she had experienced. He felt like he might not fit, but with some thrusts, everything went smoothly. The stretching actually felt good once the pain faded, and she sighed, rocking with him, relishing the build-up of pressure and pleasure in her belly.

"V'Las," she gasped, holding on to him. He was nosing around at her neck as if searching for something, and when he thrust particularly hard, he bit down into her shoulder. She screamed.

"Again!" she yelped, whimpering as he dug his teeth into her flesh. "Again, please!"

He growled in apparent approval and obeyed her request, biting down further along her shoulder, and she panted, gripping his back hard enough to draw blood.

_Your fire...it stirs my blood, Joanna...my Joanna..._

_Yours... _she replied. _Always yours...like I promised..._

He growled again and bit her a third time, and she felt that strange desire in her, the need to release all the pressure and pleasure inside her.

"V'Las," she whispered, licking weakly at his ear. "I think I'm..._oh_..."

She couldn't even finish the sentence before she was spilling, and he followed quickly behind, filling her with his seed. She sighed back into the pillows when it was over, gazing up at him with adoring eyes.

"Oh, heaven and sweet mercy," she whispered. "I love you."

She meant every word of it, and his expression had changed from triumphant to shocked. He stared down at her, then gently caressed her cheek.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Oh, no, my love, you've given me needs I didn't know I had," she whispered, sounding childlike to her ears, but she didn't care. She ran her hand through his hair, casting it into disarray.

"Can we go again?"

He kissed her lips, a sweet caress, then pulled away and nodded. "Whatever you wish...my Joanna."

…

Tawny paced in the foyer as she and Kuvak waited for V'Las and Jo to arrive. She had requested to see her friend, to make sure she was ok; after the first reports of deaths came in, she remembered her friend, and needed to know she was still alive. And thankfully, V'Las had been there to help her.

The thought made Tawny grin. She knew Jo had a thing for V'Las, and now she was his wife. She hoped Jo had got everything she had wanted, and she would know when they arrived.

"My wife, there is no need to pace. It is obvious that Ms. Hudon is alive. You have no need for worry."

She sighed. "I know. It helps pass the time, I guess. Two weeks, and she hasn't said anything..."

"She was likely busy with her new husband. I haven't seen much of V'Las these past two weeks. The situation at the Embassy is looking better, though. Temporary workers have come to take the positions left empty by the females afflicted with the virus. They will be given a year off, and can come back to their work after that if they wish."

She raised her eyebrows. "A _year_ off? Isn't that...excessive?"

He frowned at her. "I thought you'd be pleased."

She smiled. "I am, I just think...a year without working?"

"It is the traditional period of time in which a Vulcan couple resides together. The point is to make a child, and to get to know each other."

"Ok," she said, nodding. "I guess that makes sense." She giggled. "A year without work...wow..."

Someone knocked at the door, and a servant answered it, but instead of V'Las and Jo, it was that doctor who had diagnosed her illness and looked after her when she was sick.

"Dr. Strom," Kuvak greeted him, then said something in Vulcan.

L'Vek strode out of the main corridor and approached the doctor, and his blue eyes fell on Tawny.

"Ms. Townsend, when you have time, would you join Emmie for her appointment?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Aren't you going to be there?"

He sighed. "I have a meeting with Ambassador Soval and the Earth engineers. I cannot attend this appointment."

"So you want me to bring you the news?" she said, confused.

"I want you there," he said firmly, then glanced at Kuvak. "If your husband will allow it."

_His wife is pregnant. His instinct to protect her is particularly strong right now, _Kuvak explained. _He does not wish Emmie to be alone with another male. He wishes you there to be a third party. I understand his position, and I will most likely act the same way when you are full with my child._

She knew that thought gave him pleasure, and she smirked.

_Go with him, Tawny. I will send Jo to you when she arrives._

"That sounds nice, L'Vek," she replied smoothly. "Lead the way, cause I have no idea where I'm going."

_Walk close to him. Beside him if you can. Do not hang behind him, that is inappropriate._

_I'm his cousin now, Kuvak._

_I am aware of that. And likely he will not think much of it, considering you are new to Vulcan customs and you do not look at him in that way. But still...for me...walk closer to him._

_You Vulcans are crazy sometimes, you know that?_

…

Strom kept stride with Kuvak's wife, and decided to strike up a conversation with her to avoid L'Vek's accusatory gaze. He knew the man didn't trust him with his wife, even if he was a doctor, though Strom privately admitted he might do the same.

"Ms. Tawny Townsend, correct?"

"That's me," she said with a slight smile. "Thank you for taking care of me, doctor. During the fiasco...thanks for finding the cure. I didn't thank you."

"We owe the cure to Osu L'Vek and his wife. They were the ones who set us on the path to the cure."

"Thank God Almighty for L'Vek and Emmie," Tawny murmured.

"As for thanking me, I did what was necessary. I am a doctor, and I am here to help those who need it. Thanks are unnecessary."

She giggled. "Vulcans...whatever you say, doctor."

Emmie was reading something when they arrived at her room, and he set down his bag and began setting up his equipment. L'Vek departed for his meeting, and Tawny sat by Emmie's bedside.

"How do you feel, Emmie?"

He heard the Egyptian woman giggle. "Tired as hell. Otherwise, I'm all right."

"Can I get you anything? I know L'Vek had to run to a meeting-"

"Tawny..."

He paused and glanced over his shoulder, and Emmie was searching Tawny's eyes, as if looking for some secret.

"Tawny, you didn't stutter."

Ms. Townsend stared at her. "Um...I guess not?"

"See? See what I mean?" Emmie's heartrate increased a little.

"Ms. Sadir, please don't excite yourself," he warned his patient, but she fixed a mischievous glance on him.

"My friend has inexplicably overcome an obstacle that has plagued her all her life. I have every right to excite myself, doctor," Emmie said firmly. Tawny giggled.

"I don't know, I think...the bond or Kuvak or something...I haven't really noticed that much."

Strom nodded to himself. "I congratulate you for overcoming your obstacle."

She smiled sweetly at him, and his heart panged for some inexplicable reason. "Thank you, doctor. And don't say it's unnecessary. I really appreciate what you said."

Emmie grinned at her. "Did Joy notice? Hugo? Have you even talked to Brad?"

"I think Joy probably told him. She told Hazel too...haven't received anything from the rehab place, though."

He had turned back to his work, but he heard rustling behind him and assumed Emmie was comforting Tawny in some way. He did not know who Hazel was, but she was obviously important to Tawny, and lack of communication between them probably hurt the latter.

"She'll come around. She's probably busy, or maybe the rehab place doesn't do inter-planetary communications, who knows. They might have to send the message to Joy and do it that way. Or maybe she's trying to do face time, and they don't have the right equipment for that. Call Joy and ask."

Tawny sighed. "Yeah...so how's life treating you?"

He heard a dark giggle. "Things are great. I know you must be thrilled. You and Kuvak make the cutest couple ever."

A pause. "Cute? Well, I guess I'll take what I can get. You and L'Vek are going to have gorgeous babies, because you're both smoking hot...don't tell Kuvak I said that."

He glanced over his shoulder when Emmie started to laugh. "Ha! Even you admit he's fine!"

"Well, yeah! Didn't you say there was some unwritten rule about the High Command sending only sexy Vulcans to Earth? Isn't that right, doctor?"

He turned and tilted his head. "I do not understand."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you not notice how the ladies look at you? Emmie, back me up. Kuvak said you and your colleague were Inter-species Medical Exchange, right?"

"We are in the Exchange, yes."

"So you count in this 'only sexy Vulcans' club. Though I don't think I've seen an unattractive male Vulcan yet."

"I know," Emmie said, sighing wistfully. "They're all so damn hot..."

"In more ways than one," Tawny said under her breath, waggling her eyebrows. Strom got the impression she was trying to be suggestive, because Emmie burst out into more peals of laughter.

"Tawny, I like this new you. I owe Kuvak something just for doing this."

"If you want to repay him or whatever, discourage him from taking any more bets with your man. Have you noticed that...rivalry between them? I mean, they weren't back together for fifteen minutes before they started making bets with each other. It's crazy..."

"It's L'Vek's fault. I'm trying to get him to start, but..." She lowered her voice even more. "Blow jobs can only get you so far."

Tawny gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth, and they both stared at him. Emmie looked gleeful, but Tawny looked shocked.

"I do not know what a...'blow job' is."

They both started laughing. "Marry a human, and she'll show you!"

He turned back to his work, trying to hide his expression, and he was saved by another knock at the door.


	17. Frightened

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to Fameanon (and the usual suspects), Ahlysha, maba7x, 2redbird, Scarlettbrandi, and Black-Moon-Onaa-Inu for reviewing!**_

Jo opened the door to peals of laughter, and once inside the room, her vision was obscured by a mane of golden hair.

"Jo!" Tawny squealed, squeezing her tightly. "You're ok!"

"Yes," she replied, "mind introducing me?"

"Oh, you know Emmie. From the wedding, remember? Or do you not recall it because of V'Las?" Tawny wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, but Jo simply rolled her eyes.

"I was a friend's plus-one." She turned to the woman sitting on the bed, who looked vaguely familiar, and waved.

"I'm Joanna Hudon," she introduced herself. "V'Las' wife."

A Vulcan doctor was running some scans in the corner, and Jo turned back to Emmie.

"Are you ok? Why is he here?"

"Check-up," she replied with a small smile. "I've got a bun in the oven here."

Jo gasped, then squealed in delight. "Oh my gosh, congratulations! How far along are you?"

"She is two months, two weeks and five days pregnant," the doctor answered. "Ms. Sadir, I was not aware that you were baking bread. According to my scans, you are pregnant."

The three of them burst out laughing, and Emmie wiped her eyes of happy tears. "Doctor, whoever gets you is a lucky woman. Yeah, it's been three months, and my little hybrid peanut is going strong." She poked her own stomach. "I know he's in there somewhere."

"Are you the betting type, Emmie?" Tawny asked, and Jo frowned, feeling like she was getting left out of a joke.

Emmie, on the other hand, grinned wildly. "I think I can be put upon to make a bet."

"I say it's a girl," Tawny said. "Since you think you'll have a son, I'll say it's a girl."

"What are we betting?"

"Whoever loses has to do whatever their husband wants," she replied, putting her hands on her hips. Emmie's look turned dark and mischievous.

"So win-win for me," she said, pushing her hair out of her face. "Jo, you want in on this?"

"I'm betting it's an alien baby."

Tawny snorted. "Don't be such a sissy! Pick a side!"

"Fine. Boy."

The blonde woman giggled and rubbed her hands together, a teasing gleam in her eye. "Excellent," she purred in a bad accent. "I'm going to win."

"You're with Kuvak, and Kuvak always loses."

"Well, maybe I'm the game-changer."

"I have Jo. So there!"

"Your arguments do not seem logical," the doctor interjected, and the women laughed.

"What about you, doctor?" Emmie said. "We won't hold you to the bet, but do you want to speculate with us?"

"I do not have enough information to speculate," he said neutrally. "Your baby is healthy, and as long as you continue to take your prenatal supplements, I do not believe you will have any more problems for the rest of your trimester. I believe you know enough to keep yourself hydrated and properly fed. Good day."

"Thank you, doctor," she said, and once the door was closed, she grinned at the ladies.

"Swear you'll abide by this bet, and we'll see what happens. Final answer, boy."

"Girl," Tawny said, her voice firm.

"Boy," Joanna said. "I'm siding with Emmie."

"Traitor," Tawny muttered. "You'll see in the end that I am right, and even if I'm wrong, I still win."

"We all win," Jo added, and they all descended into another round of giggles.

…

"So I said that if we lose the bet, I have to do whatever you say," she said with a giggle, rubbing his shoulder as she walked past him to her closet for some night clothes. "Mm...it's been a long day. I think I'm adjusting to the air and gravity, but the heat will take a little while longer."

She glanced over to him, and his eyes were dark, and seemed glazed. She frowned.

"I'm boring you, aren't I?" she said, sighing. "Nevermind..."

"On the contrary, wife," he countered, his voice low and gravely. "I find that prospect quite stimulating..."

She snorted and flashed him an endearing smile. "Kuvak, I didn't say immediately. We have to find out the sex of the baby first."

He frowned slightly. "You do not wish intimacy with me tonight?"

"I'm tired, Kuvak. You've gone at me for two weeks. I think I could use a break."

His frown deepened, and his eyes seemed to clear a little. "My wife, I do not think it wise for you to sleep next to me tonight."

It was her turn to frown. "Are you ok?"

"I am adequate," he snapped. "Go, Tawny. Sleep in the guest room tonight. I will see you in the morning."

"Kuvak, just because I don't want to have sex with you right now doesn't mean I wouldn't mind you holding me or something. What's wrong? Have I upset you?"

"Vulcans do not get upset."

She rolled her eyes and palmed her face. "Duh. Stupid question, sorry about that...are you sure you're ok?"

"I am adequate," he repeated, his voice a little darker now. "I thought I told you to sleep in the guest room tonight."

She paused, feeling a sensation that was threatening to devolve into tears. "Kuvak?" she asked, her voice a whisper. She turned away. "Ok, if that's the way you want it, we'll do it your way."

She grabbed some nightclothes and her toothbrush, then walked towards the door, avoiding his eyes so he couldn't see that she was hurt, and felt cold and frightened.

"Where are you going?"

She turned to him, confused. "You just said to leave, like five seconds ago."

"It was 15.6 seconds, wife," he growled, and she took a step back.

"Well, make up your mind. Do you want me to stay, or do you want me to go to the guest room?"

The next thing she knew, she was up against the door, her nose crushed against the wood. She gasped as he growled, nosing at her neck.

"I want you to stay, and have intercourse with me," he purred in her ear, licking its blunt edge. She did not shiver in arousal, but in fear, and she felt tears pricking her eyes. Had Kovan been right all along? What the hell was going on?

"Kuvak," she said, her voice cracking with emotion. "Kuvak, please...I'm tired..."

"Likely story," he growled, clamping his teeth over the top of her ear. She squealed in pain.

"Kuvak," she pleaded, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Let me go..."

He chuckled. "You proclaim that you will meet the fever willingly, and yet a trembling sandworm has more courage than you. The flames will destroy you, wife."

She felt tears course down her cheeks, and she bowed her head. "Then I guess I will have died a good death, if I save the man I love," she whispered, summoning what little courage she had in the moment.

Immediately, Kuvak released her, and she didn't dare turn around.

"Tawny, go sleep in the guest room. Please. I need to meditate."

He sounded choked, almost emotional, and she could feel shame pouring through the bond. She bit back the tears and ran from the room, and she blindly found her way back to the old guest room, her vision blurring as she shut the door behind her, and she dropped her nightclothes by the door and laid down, burying her nose into the pillow and letting the pain out.

She had doomed Kuvak to death. She wasn't ready for fever, and she wasn't ready for what came with it. She gripped the pillow as tight as she could and wished with all her might that she was back on Earth, with Joy holding her again, safe in her own bed, on her own world.

"Tawny," she heard a masculine voice say, and she looked up, noting that L'Vek and Kirak were in the room.

"We saw you run in here," Kirak said in his deep, slow voice. "What is the matter, my daughter?"

She shook her head and whimpered, burying her nose back into the pillow. "He's gonna die because I'm a stupid little coward!"

"What has my cousin done?" L'Vek demanded, but she shook her head again.

"He's going to die, and it's all my fault!"

"What has Kuvak done, Tawny?" Kirak asked, his voice calmer than L'Vek's. "I am old, and I have heard all things. What has my son done to you?"

"He won't make up his mind!" she whimpered. "First he wants me to stay, but I said I was tired, and I didn't feel like doing...that...tonight...and then he got all upset, like he was irritated at me for not putting out...and I asked if he was ok, and he snapped at me, and told me to go. But I thought I'd stay and try and get him to talk to me, and see if I could help him, but he insisted that I leave..."

She burst into tears, unable to continue. This was far too much like the past she had tried to bury, tried to forget when she came here to Vulcan. This was too much like Jack and the fearful silence she had maintained out of shame, because she was weak, because she was afraid. She felt weak now. She felt afraid, of Kuvak, of the future, of all that she had agreed to do. She wanted someone to tell her that it would all be ok, that this was just a dream, that Kuvak wasn't really like that.

"My son is often gentle with everyone he meets, unless he needs to be forceful. L'Vek, go see to your bondmate. I will see to Tawny."

She buried her face and listened as L'Vek left the room.

"I deduce my son has told you of the fever, since you insist he will die. I doubt this. L'Vek inherited his father's conservative nature, while it seems Kuvak has inherited my progressive ideals. Not to say that L'Vek is not progressive in his own right...my son seems to be allowing himself to be too lax in his control, just because you are eager for him, and openly express your affection for him through your words and touch. Give him a little time, and some space, and he will realize this. Because if he does not realize this soon, I will tell him for you. Rest here, and I will send T'Mil to you. There is no excuse for impressing oneself on one's bondmate."

She sniffed. "I'm scared, Kirak. Is that what he's going to be like in fever?"

"Yes," he said softly. "Though, from what my wife tells me, you will feel his passions as keenly as you would feel your own. It will be confusing, but that does soften the one-sided violence of it all. Forgive my son's lapse in judgment. He will recognize his error."

She felt more tears stream down her cheeks. "Thank you, Kirak. I kind of want to be alone so I can figure this out."

"You are confused, and frightened. T'Mil will answer your questions."

"Indeed, I will," she heard T'Mil say, and Tawny rolled over, drawing her knees up to her chest.

"Some wife I'm making, huh?"

T'Mil raised an eyebrow, then sat down on the bed and held out her arms for Tawny to come to her.

"I thought Vulcans didn't like to touch."

"Your husband is being quite lax in his duties. I will hold you, if you wish it, until he recognizes his error."

"I feel so stupid."

"You are not. You chose to love him out of a pureness of heart, and he has not made a full effort to give you the respect you deserve."

"But he's done so much for me! He got me a job, a new home, a new chance at life when all I was doing was puttering around on Earth, failing to make enough money to even pay all my bills and feed myself..."

"You owe him nothing," T'Mil insisted. "He has not behaved as a man his age should. He of all people should know better. You did not wish intimacy this night, and he should respect your right to say no. Fever is no excuse."

She shook her head and clasped her knees up further, towards her chin. "I don't want to fight with him...I wish I could do something to make it all better."

"You can start by standing firm when he does not respect your rights as his wife, and as a female of this house. That in and of itself should turn his attention to his error."

"But I didn't! I was scared, and I couldn't do anything!" She burst into fresh tears as her worries bubbled back up to the surface. "I won't be enough for him when the fever comes. I'll die, and he'll die too!"

"You will both live. I can see your emotions as plainly as if they were written on your forehead. You love him dearly, and he has hurt you. Perhaps this reminds you of some past incident. But you love him, and you have a strong sense of loyalty towards him. You refused to listen to Kovan's words when he tried to poison you against him. You willingly accepted him into your mind with joy and longing. You will both find your way."

She closed her eyes, and the tears did not stop. "He scared me, T'Mil," she said in a small voice. "For a second, I thought..."

"Kuvak, son of Kirak would never do such an atrocious thing. But I understand that you are frightened. The fear will pass. And he will not be like this after the fever."

She sniffed and wiped her tears. "So just hold on a little while longer?"

"He will work harder to control himself after this incident. You may sleep here tonight, if you wish, and allow him to come to terms with his error, and compose an apology."

She shook her head. "I don't know what I want. Actually, I do know. I want the old Kuvak back. If I can have that, I'll feel better."

"My son has not changed. His reasoning was flawed. He overestimated his ability to hold back the flames until the proper time. You have not felt the burning, have you?"

Tawny stared at her. "The what?"

"You would know what it was if you had felt it. And you will feel it. Then intimacy with him will sound like the most heavenly thing."

She grinned, wiping her eyes. "That sounds...good."

T'Mil nodded. "I have lived through many fevers with my husband, and with these Vulcan men, sometimes you have to remind them of their logic. They forget it on occasion, when the fever builds up in them. If Kuvak does this again, tell him that he is not being logical. Fear will only feed the beast."

Tawny hung her head.

"Do not be frightened, Tawny Townsend. My son cares dearly for you, as if you were a part of his body, his own flesh and blood. All will be well. Give it a little time."

She nodded, relaxing her knees a little bit. "So what now?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to go to sleep."

"Then sleep. You will think more clearly after you have rested."

She nodded and retrieved her nightclothes from the door, and T'Mil left, bidding her good night.

"Thank you, ma'am," Tawny replied. "For the advice...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being pathetically emotional."

T'Mil shook her head. "You may call me T'Mil, but no daughter of mine will call herself pathetic. You are hurt. Sleep, and you will most likely feel better. Well enough to discuss this matter with my son."

Tawny nodded and changed clothes, then slipped into bed, and she laid her head on the soft pillows, wishing that the Kuvak she knew and loved were here, holding her, rocking her.

She couldn't help but let more tears flow, and she fell asleep, her cheeks still stained with tears.

…

Kuvak stared at the door as her footsteps receded down the hall, and he sat down on the bed, numb with disbelief. What in the name of Surak had he done? He still had a month at least before his fever, and here he was, acting like a barbarian towards she who was his wife. He felt the sting of tears in his eyes as he felt tentatively through the bond, which she had not learned to close, thankfully. She was very frightened, and hurt from his actions. He hung his head.

His shame, he was sure, was bleeding heavily into the bond, though all he could feel from her was anguish. He had accused her of being a coward...after she had used her right as his wife to say no to him, after she had given up everything to come with him to Vulcan, after she had given him her mind and body to do with as he pleased...he had called her a coward.

A tear slid down his cheek, and he made no motion to wipe it away, or control the anguish that tormented his soul, from his own heart and from hers. He was a monster...he had relaxed too much, given in too much, out of the delusion that he could hold back the fever for another month, and still be reckless in his intercourse with Tawny...the marriage bond had made the beast hungrier than before. It wanted to consume her, devour her very flesh for his own needs...

He slid out of his robes and changed into his nightclothes, knowing it was in her best interests to stay away from him, at the very least for tonight, perhaps until his fever came. But if that was the kind of animal that he would subject her to...he did not want his Tawny to be afraid of him. He cursed the beast and its hunger, and even it was curled up in its cage, whimpering for fear of being abandoned. But he deserved no better after his actions.

_Forgive me, Tawny_, he thought through the bond, in the vain hope that she would hear it. All he could feel was pain and fear, and he laid down his head on the pillow, saying mantras in his head even as tears flowed down his cheeks.


	18. Understanding

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to Fameanon, Ahlysha, maba7x, and CoolGIRL2012 for reviewing!**_

_**A/N: To the guest who reviewed this, I deleted your review, which I feel is my right as an author. If you wanted to leave a negative comment, the least you could do is sign in so we could discuss your issues with the work on a one to one basis. If you're reading this, I ask you: did you get the impression that Tawny is an especially confident woman? I never did. Also, in the words of Albus Dumbledore, "it takes a great deal of courage to stand up to our enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to our friends." More on your problem with her character will be explored below.**_

Tawny awoke refreshed, stronger in body and spirit than last night. She felt Kuvak's shame still flowing through the bond, and she breathed in deeply, drawing her knees back up to her chin. She had to make him understand that she wasn't mad at him. She wasn't nearly as frightened as last night, and she felt calmer. It was time to set things right.

The door to their room was closed, and she knocked, folding her arms across her chest. No one answered, and she knocked again, louder this time. She felt a sense of someone watching her, and she turned around to look behind her, but this hallway was deserted. She frowned and turned back to the door, and Kuvak was standing there, his hair still mussed up from bed, bags underneath his eyes as if he hadn't slept all night.

"Can we talk?"

His blue eyes were bright with pain, but he stepped aside to let her in, then closed the door quietly behind him. He turned to her and opened his mouth to speak, but she held up a hand.

"First off, I want to know what was going through your head when you started getting ticked at your own suggestion."

He hung his head. "I was thinking feverish thoughts, Tawny. I overestimated myself and have been lax in my meditation over the last week."

"You don't have to tell me why if you don't want to, but please promise me you'll never let that happen again until it's time. Does that sound reasonable?"

He nodded, still refusing to meet her gaze.

"You scared me, Kuvak. I know crying and begging probably wasn't the answer, and I know some people would have said my reaction was childish. But you reminded me too much of things I don't want to remember, and you kind of shattered the image you had built up for me. I've thought of you as a kind and considerate man, and I still think you are...but when you got all...barbarian on me, I didn't know what to do. Also, you're my best friend who's a guy on this planet, and it's hard for me to stand up to my friends. Does that make sense?"

He nodded again, finally looking her in the eye. "Are you going to come back to me?"

She frowned. "Who said I ever left?"

He looked surprised, and her heart clenched in pain. "Kuvak, I love you, and you're going to have to screw up big time to make me leave you. I understand that this isn't you, not really, and things will be better when your fever passes. But let me take some time for myself, and later today, after lunch maybe, I can show you why I was so scared."

"That is acceptable, and I only wish to work out our problems and get you back into my arms." He looked down at the floor. "Only if you wish it, of course."

She smiled slightly, then let her expression fade back to neutrality. "So truce for a day, and then we'll work this out. I'm going to get breakfast. Alone. Ok?"

He looked away. "You have every right to do so. I will see you later, _ashaya_."

"You too, love," she whispered, then fled the room.

…

Jo wiped the back of her mouth and flushed, accepting the water V'Las offered her.

"_K'diwa_, are you sure you're well? It was only a month ago you were sick with the virus, and-"

"V'Las, sweetie, I think I know what this is," she said with a smile. "I'll be ok, all right? Call the doctor and let's have a look. I could be wrong."

He held her elbow as he guided her to the living room, and she sighed into the pillows as he called for a doctor. Over the last week, she had felt inexplicably tired, and it was only three days ago that she had started vomiting every morning. And she went to the bathroom much more often than usual. She had seen these symptoms before with a friend in high school, and some older friends in college. Jo had a gut feeling about this, and she was determined not to let anything on until the doctor came.

An old Vulcan doctor named Oratt tended to her, and she raised her eyebrows at him when he completed his scans of her.

"And?"

"You are with child, Ms. Hudon. Drink plenty of fluids and get some rest, and someone will check on you in a few weeks. If you have any difficulties, pain in your abdomen, loss of appetite or migraines, call us immediately. Good day."

She waited until the doctor was out the door before leaping into V'Las' arms.

"We did it," she whispered to him. "Now I get to give you a baby."

He purred into her neck. "No wonder you smelled so appealing this morning."

She pulled back, confused, but he smirked at her. "You are giving off the most delicious scent, _ashaya_. I could eat you up right now..."

She chuckled and laid her head on his shoulder. "Save it for later."

…

Kuvak heard a knock at the door, and he rose from his meditation spot and answered it, steeling himself with a deep breath. He knew who was coming to visit him before he even opened the door, but he was surprised when she paused, then took his hand.

"You ready?" Tawny asked.

"I am prepared to listen to whatever you will tell me, _a'duna_," he said sincerely.

She nodded, blinking as if fighting tears, and his heart clenched in pain as she led him to the bed and bid him to sit down with his back against the headboard, in her words, to "get comfortable".

She fetched something from her bag, and upon closer examination, it was a binder, filled to the brim with papers. She slid in next to him and set the binder on his lap, opening it up to the first page. It was an official document.

He read through it, and it detailed a court proceeding between Hazel Watts and the North American District of United Earth, more specifically, the state of Mississippi. Hazel was pleading for the right to keep her daughter, Tawny Townsend, on the condition that she went to rehabilitation for drug use.

Ms. Watts lost the case, and Tawny was put in foster care, and was later joined by her brother, Brad Townsend.

"I've only talked to Hazel on Christmas and her birthday ever since that case. I was five."

He nodded and turned the page. It was an illustration of a house, sided with red brick, and a large tree stood outside in the front yard.

"Suburbia," she said, laying her head on his shoulder. He sighed. "That's Hazel's house...or was before the state foreclosed it."

"Because of her drug use?"

"Because she didn't pay the taxes on it. She was unemployed."

He nodded and turned the page, and for several pages, there were notes on different wildlife species and plants, labeling their uses or negative qualities, like a plant called poison ivy. She had hand-drawn many of the plants and labeled them scientifically, and he raised an eyebrow.

"I did not realize you were this artistically talented. When did you draw this?"

"Six years old."

He raised his eyebrows further. "Impressive."

Kuvak continued on, reading more about her discoveries on the native plants of Mississippi. When she was only a few months over seven, her family moved to California, but she continued her documentation of plants and animals.

"One time, I tracked a baby deer for two miles before the wind changed on me," she said, pointing to the notes on it in the book.

"You do move quietly in the woods. You will have to teach me this skill someday."

She simply nuzzled into his shoulder and turned the page for him, and he frowned at the illustration. It was no longer scientific analysis of plants and animals, but a sleeping girl before a campfire, her back to the rock face she was sleeping under. Her shadow spilled across the stone and morphed into a monstrous thing on the overhanging rock, and he frowned, not sure what to think of it.

"And this is where things start to go downhill," she croaked. "I was eight."

Her tone of voice suggested she was fighting the urge to cry, and he glanced down at her, then wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

He flipped through the illustrations, and rarely were they broken up by more analysis of plants and animals. There was even a map of a five-mile stretch of woods, but most of the rest of the binder was filled with disturbing imagery. Always a little blonde girl was fighting off some demon, or being pursued by wild animals, or was lost in darkness. One image in particular stayed with him: the girl was backed up against a rock face, in some desolate region, and a wolf was nosing about her thighs. She was wearing a pleated skirt, and the wolf's snout lifted the hem as he bared his teeth at her.

"Tawny," he whispered, holding her tighter to his body. "Tawny, who did this to you?"

Tears streamed down her face, but she turned the pages to a news article.

_Jack Carter, Sr, of San Francisco, CA, was arrested Monday on multiple charges of child molestation and possession of child pornography. Carter, who ran a foster home with six children in his care, denies all charges, but a search of the home has revealed multiple binders of incriminating material._

_A ten-year-old foster child in his home is currently in the hospital, admitted Saturday night for dehydration and chronic stress. The child's older sibling, who also lived in the Carter home, reported to police that the younger child was being abused. A second child came forward Sunday and testified against Carter, claiming the man had also engaged in sexual behavior with the child, also age 10._

_Carter is currently being held without bail in the San Francisco County Penitentiary, until his court date, which is still unannounced. The children have been moved to another foster home until further notice._

Kuvak swallowed thickly. No wonder she had reacted so fearfully to his forceful come-on. He reminded her of this Carter monster, and he cursed himself, biting back the urge to run from her and lock himself away until the fever came.

"_Ashaya_...I grieve with thee," was all he could think to say.

"So you see...it's not you. It's him," she said, her voice small, and she sounded as if her throat was closing up.

"Do not cry for him, Tawny. He does not deserve your tears. If I may ask...where is he now?"

"Still in prison."

"Prison is not good enough for this..._lunikkh ta'vik_," he growled. "I would feed him to a pit of rabid _sehlats_."

She giggled through her tears. "Thank you for being...indignant on my behalf," she croaked, then burst into sobs. He set the binder aside, closing it so he did not have to dwell on what that monster had done to his Tawny. He pulled her close, rocking her back and forth as she cried into his shoulder, and he stroked her hair, murmuring comfort in Vulcan.

"_Ka'i_," he whispered again and again. _I am here_. He sent her his strength through the bond, and he felt a burst of love and gratitude in return. "Tawny..."

She sniffed and shifted herself in his arms, and he lightly kissed her forehead.

"My wife, am I forgiven for my behavior last night?"

She sniffed again and nodded into his shirt, and he sighed in relief.

"I do not wish to be the cause of your pain. If I ever act like that again...do you know how I send you thoughts and strength through the bond?"

She nodded.

"You can do the same, my wife. If I get to be difficult again, concentrate on logic and calm, and send it through the bond. Concentrate on me, and on calm, and I will feel it and use it. You have the power to calm me down...and it would be wise for you to use that when I am too deep in fever to calm myself."

He felt her confusion and found the source of it, and he buried his nose into her hair. "It is to stop me from harming you during fever. I will find restraint and remember not to do certain things, like bite an artery, or break a bone in my haste to hold you down."

His face became warm at the thought, but he felt a shadow of arousal from her at the notion. He blushed even harder and pushed away the desire to take her. Now was not the time; she needed him to comfort her right now, not use her for his hunger.

"How long until your fever?" she murmured, nuzzling deeper into his chest. He stroked her back.

"This...incident has accelerated things. Three weeks, maybe as little as two. I will spend most of my time in meditation. The urge to take you will be strong, but I must ask you to resist me. I do not want to hurt you...I could not live with myself if I did."

"Ok," she whispered. "But...can you hold me? Just for tonight? If you want me to move back to the guest room, I will, and I understand now, but is it too much to ask for one more night? No sex, just...hold me."

Kuvak lightly kissed the top of her head. "Of course, my wife," he said, soothing her with a gentle caress to her cheek. "Tonight and tomorrow night, if you wish. After that, you should move to the guest room. T'Mil will...instruct you further."

She nodded and closed her eyes, her cheeks stained with tears, and he brushed them away with his thumb.

"Thank you," he whispered, and she made a small noise, questioning him.

"For letting me hold you. For your forgiveness. For helping me through this and understanding."

"I love you," she said simply. "And thank you."

"For what am I being thanked, _ashaya_?"

"For listening."

…

Kuvak led her out into the hot dry sun of mid-morning, slowing his stride so she wouldn't have to fight gravity and his pace. Stone walls hewn from the surrounding rock were polished to a bright sheen, reflecting the heat of the morning sun. The grounds were fairly circular, with a seat for the clan mother at the head of the circle. In the middle was the marriage gong on a deep red quartz platform. He eyed the instrument swaying slightly in the breeze, and he looked down at the sparkling sand, where countless battles had been fought in ages past, where hundreds of feet had trodden, where marriages were renewed and rescinded. It amazed him, and he turned to his bride.

"You'll come in from over there," he explained, pointing to the way they had come in. "And I will come in from the opposite direction. L'Vek, Kirak, and some of the other males will be with me, not for my safety, but for yours." His tone turned dark. "Hold your head high, and show no fear. Meet me in the middle, on the platform, and the marriage vows will commence. I will be deep in fever at this point, so it will be brief."

He hung his head. "If you wished to call a challenger, you would prevent me from ringing the gong. Allow me to do so, and you accept the responsibilities of what will happen next."

"I'm not leaving you," she said, and he briefly touched her cheek before turning back to the gong.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"A little." she said softly, "It's kind of weird for me to be in front of everyone and they all know what we are about to do." she blushed deeply feeling the heat double in her cheeks. She suddenly felt a gentle massage through their bond, and her racing heart began to calm. "How do you do that?" she turned back to him.

Kuvak blinked, "I did not..." He placed his hand on his forehead. "Of course..."

"Could you fill me in on the private conversation you seem to be having in your head?" she said, coming closer.

"Our bond...you have not learned to aid me through it. Our bond is strong, and the emotions I feel can be transferred to you. My anger, can become yours, or it may translate to you in fear. You have not learned to send your emotion through the bond to me..."

He took her hands in his. "I want you to think of the most calm and peaceful moment of your life."

He watched her consider it, and she finally opened her mouth to reply. "When Joy told me she loved me the first time. That was one of the few times I've believed those three words," she said, and he smiled ever so slightly as the peace and happiness of that moment came rushing through to him. "And all the times I was out in the middle of the woods, just me and my thoughts and my dreams. No worries in the woods." The calm grew stronger, and she grinned at him. "When you bonded with me, and I knew I would be ok."

A bittersweet ache ripped through him at her last example, and he caressed her cheek. "You must focus on those moments when I become angry, or possessive, or unreasonable. Think of the calm and peace you had when Joy told you she loved you, or when you were alone in the woods, or when I bonded with you. Think on them, make them a part of you, and I will latch on to that calm and use it."

"You mean the other night when things were terrible, if I had reacted by sending this to you, it would have calmed you? But you were..."

Kuvak grinned at her. "We must learn these things. I did not think to share this with you."

Tawny wrapped her arms around his neck. "We really are parted and never parting. Never and always touching."

She looked into his blue eyes and grinned. "I understand now," she whispered, and she kissed him. She sent to him a burst of joy and love through their bond, for the first time, he saw that she truly understood how deeply they were connected.

"We will get through this, you and I," he assured her, pulling away from the kiss. "And we will come out the other end stronger than ever before."


	19. Feverish

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to Fameanon and maba7x for reviewing.**_

_**A/N: This chapter is rated M. Don't like, don't read.**_

Tawny finally started to understand what T'Mil had meant by "the Burning" about a week before Kuvak's fever.

It started when her dreams began to get wild and fierce, and her nightly visions were hazy images of Kuvak and her, rolling around on the floor of a cave, the walls around them on fire. The cave was hot, her thighs pulsated with desire, and every move Kuvak made drove her towards the brink of madness. She woke up in cold sweat most nights, and she slept most of the day to make up for the terrible sleep she was getting at night.

She was forced to avoid him too, because his desires were leaking into her subconscious. If they spent time together, even a brief visit to talk about their day, her mind would start drifting to her dreams, and she became much too focused on his body. His eyes would darken, and she would have to scurry off before she tried anything.

The lack of contact between them was maddening. She missed being in his arms, pressed to his flesh with nothing in between them. She missed the kisses and the gentle words, and even the biting and passionate intimacy. She missed being his wife in every way. She brought him tea in the morning and stayed for a little while to talk about his day, but by the time T'Mil estimated that Kuvak only had two days, she had to stop doing that even. She knew he wasn't sleeping, she suspected he wasn't eating either, and it pained her.

But the darkness in his eyes when she set the tea on the table made her thighs throb, and she fled, not in fear of him losing control, but concern for her own restraint breaking down.

One more day, and she avoided Kuvak completely. She suspected she only had a little while before the ache between her thighs made it impossible to be around other people without looking like a hot mess. She sat out in the garden, feeding him as much control as she could muster. She was almost in a meditative state, concentrating on Joy and her alone time in the woods.

"T'Sai?"

She opened her eyes and saw Stoak and T'Mara standing in front of her, and she smiled at them.

"Hey," she greeted them, raising a hand in acknowledgment. "Can I help you?"

"Where is Kuvak?" Stoak asked in his small voice. Tawny smiled wryly.

"He's meditating right now," she said, and he nodded.

"Were you trying to meditate?"

She shrugged. "Kind of, I guess. Just trying to stay calm."

T'Mara frowned, but Stoak looked confused. "I haven't seen Kuvak at mealtimes, T'Sai. Is he ill?"

T'Mara turned to the boy. "Stoak, do not ask about this!" she hissed sternly, and Stoak's eyes widened.

"But-"

"Do not," the girl warned, and Tawny shrugged.

"He'll be ok, Stoak."

The boy looked relieved, and it lightened her heart to see the child be so concerned for his older cousin.

"Good. Sten says Kuvak is going to die, but I didn't want to believe it."

"Stoak!" T'Mara warned, but Tawny held up a hand.

"You can tell Sten that Kuvak is not going to die. He's going to be just fine."

T'Mara bowed her head. "I apologize for his questions, T'Sai. Stoak has not learned how to hold his tongue, particularly regarding..."

Tawny nodded. "How old are you?" she asked the boy. He puffed out his chest.

"Nearly four."

She grinned at him. "You're growing up fast, aren't you?"

"Not fast enough," T'Mara scoffed. "His father has yet to..."

Stoak looked confused. "My father has yet to what, T'Mara?"

"Your father will tell you when you're older," Tawny said, jumping in.

T'Mara nodded. "Stoak, you've said enough. Go inside and return to your studies."

The boy hung his head, but Tawny reached out and lifted his chin. "Chin up, little soldier. You'll learn soon enough."

He smiled wanly, then ran back to the house.

"May I sit with you, T'Sai?"

"Sure," Tawny said, patting the ground in front of her. "What's on your mind?"

T'Mara swallowed thickly and bowed her head, then looked up at her with fearful eyes. "Is it really as bad as mother says it will be?"

Tawny frowned. "Be specific. I'm not sure what you're talking about."

T'Mara leaned forward. "_Fever_," she whispered, and she smiled in comprehension.

"Oh, that! Well...so far, it's been a mix for me, but I think I'll be just fine. In fact, I know I'll be just fine. From what I've been told, the worst thing you can do is run away. And I don't want to run. I won't run. Except towards him."

"So it's true?" she whispered with wide eyes. "The bond summons you?"

"Yes," Tawny breathed. "I'd go to him now if I could. If it was time for that. I want to go as soon as possible, because I can't stand this anymore."

"The Burning?"

She nodded.

"Do human men have fever?"

"No, not in this context. Never. But they do have desires, and a pretty thing like you would probably be the object of a lot of fantasies when you grow up."

T'Mara blushed. "You think I'm pretty?"

"I think you're beautiful. And you'll be quite a looker when you grow up."

She looked like she might smile, but she kept the corners of her mouth straight. "I think I might try to find a human man when I grow up."

"T'Mara, Vulcan men are wonderful. Human men...well, actually, there are plenty of nice guys on Earth who would do nice things for you and be a very considerate husband. And with your looks and personality, you could probably nab one without breaking a sweat."

The girl frowned. "Vulcans do not sweat."

She rolled her eyes. "Right...it's an expression."

"I see," she replied, then paused. "Are you scared?"

"Not as much as I was. Like I said, the Burning actually helps. I'm very ready for this to begin. And I promise you...I'll come back with Kuvak alive and well. I'll come back smiling. You'll see."

…

She was walking back to her room when she heard him.

_Tawny..._

She paused in the hallway, clutching the wall, and she closed her eyes.

_Come to me..._

_Kuvak, _she thought, unintentionally reaching out to him. Their room was right down the hall in front of her, and something told her to run, but her feet refused to move.

_Come to me...let me taste you, let me bite you..._

_Kuvak..._

_Flesh...flesh...I hunger, ashaya...I hunger, and you are the cure..._

A flash of hot arousal pulsed through her, and she knew if she did not run now, she would never run. She ran to T'Mil's office and was admitted, and she collapsed into her clan mother's chair.

"Do not tell me you have changed your mind."

Tawny looked up at her. "No. I want to get this over with. I can't...stand this anymore. I can hear him...in my head...oh, T'Mil, I want...I _want_...like I've never wanted in my life."

The old woman raised an eyebrow. "Fascinating. I did not expect you to react this well to fever. I guess it is in your species."

Her gaze turned sober. "If you are already hearing his call, then it is nearly time. I will fetch my husband and prepare you for this. You are determined to go through with this? You have the right to call a challenger."

"No," she whispered. "No challenge...I want Kuvak."

T'Mil almost looked like she was smiling. "Your loyalty does you credit, my daughter. Calm him if you can, and we will begin at sundown."

Her heart began to hammer, but then she heard another strong wave of arousal, and Kuvak's voice.

_I feel your arousal, Tawny...I can almost smell you...you want this...you need this...come to me, and we will fulfill our desires together..._

_Tonight we will, _she told him. _T'Mil says it's time._

He stopped calling to her, and she breathed a sigh of relief and steadied herself. She could do this.

…

She felt as if every eye was on her when she walked into the ceremonial wedding grounds.

The walk over had been torture. She had been last in the procession, with Emmie just in front of her, whispering advice back to her, mostly relaying what Kuvak and Soval had told her when she went to L'Vek. But this was nothing like Emmie had experienced. The burning between her thighs was unbearable now, and there were times she would have stopped to catch her breath had it not been for Emmie dragging her forward. The other females looked back at her with pity, but Tawny shook her head, raised her chin and continued forward. They didn't understand that the feeling inside her was so powerful it was nearly making her keel over.

Finally, they reached the grounds, and all of Emmie's hype went out of her head as she saw him. He was standing on the other side of the circle, Kirak, L'Vek, and two other males of the household were standing near him, ready to hold him back should he lose his head. T'Mil had warned her of that possibility. Kuvak had his hands folded in front of his face, his eyes black as inkwells, panting, shaking with the effort of staying in one place. He caught sight of her and swayed on his feet, but he closed his eyes and maintained his position.

Emmie slipped away to stand with L'Vek on the other side of the circle, and T'Mil led her forward to the platform. Kuvak came forward, his stride slow, as if worried that if he ran, he would pin her to the marriage platform and take her then and there. He was no longer calling to her, which was a relief, but the look in his eyes was making her thighs flood with moisture and her heart hammer in anticipation.

T'Mil stepped away from the platform, waiting for Kuvak to act, and he took one step forward and looked to Tawny, as if in confirmation. She gestured frantically to the gong, and he rang it. She smiled.

The old clan mother then bid them kneel, and they obeyed, the stone platform digging into her knees. But she supposed three or four days in a cave would be like this, but she could feel the flames rising in him. She closed her eyes and thought of the coolness of the woods and birdsong in the upper eves of the trees. A warm breeze blew through the circle, and she imagined it was warm and wetter, like a cheery summer wind off the lake. The flames receded, but only just.

"Kuvak, son of Kirak, do you burn?"

She opened her eyes and watched. Kuvak nodded. "My eyes are flame...my ears are flame...my heart is flame..."

T'Mil touched his forehead and nodded, then turned to those gathered and said words in what Tawny supposed was Ancient Vulcan. It sounded similar to what was said at Emmie's wedding.

Kuvak stood, and Tawny stood with him, and the priestesses that had gathered for this (T'Lura was among them) came forward and gestured to the path that wound back into the mountains, towards the caves. It only took about five minutes to come to the entrance of the cave, and another ten to get to the correct one. It was lit, and Tawny smiled in relief at the basket of food and water that was left with them. T'Lura went to the basket and pulled out a hypospray, then gestured Tawny forward so she could inject her neck. Oxygen rushed into her lungs, and she could breathe normally now. She sighed in relief and thanked the priestess, and T'Lura nodded.

"We will strip thee of thy garments, Tawny of Earth," she said, and Tawny bit her lip, but let them do it. They were all women here, and Vulcans tended not to judge. Or so she hoped.

T'Lura nodded to her once she was naked. "Sleep when he sleeps, and you will be better off. Do not run. If we were in ancient times, we might have wrapped your hair around that hook there."

Tawny turned and looked at the wall, and an old, rusted metal hook was screwed into the stone face of the wall. She bit her lip again and the combined horror and arousal that filled her. She closed her eyes.

"Do not run. It will only make things worse for you. He may kill you."

She shook her head. "I don't want to run," she breathed, and she heard the other priestesses murmuring to themselves.

"Then I believe you will survive. We must depart. He will be here soon."

She nodded absentmindedly and sat on a nearby flat stone. It was about the size of a large bed, and she laid down on it, waiting for Kuvak to come. The flames were rising again, and they would not be abated. She felt light-headed, almost drunk with his and her arousal.

It felt like hours had passed as she lay there in the dark, her breathing loud in her ears, listening intently for footsteps and panting to match her own.

Finally, she heard it.

Soft shuffling echoed from around the corner, and it slowly grew louder as he came closer. She reached out to him, desperate now, and the footsteps increased in pace. He bounded around the corner, his panting loud, what little clothes he had left rimmed with his sweat.

Tawny grinned like a jackal at him. "Oh, Kuvak," she whispered, her loins fully aflame now. "I need you."

He bounded forward, ripping off the rest of his clothes, and she moaned in desire at the sight of his obvious arousal.

"Please," she begged, reaching for him with her arms. He pulled her naked form to his body, crushing her with his strength, but she simply nipped at his neck and rubbed her pelvis against him. He growled.

"This is maddening," he croaked, his voice animalistic to the point of almost being incomprehensible.

He pushed her back onto the rock, her calves folded under her thighs, and she raised her arms above her head. He growled, reaching out and pinning her wrists to the cool stone, and she arched her back towards him.

"Please," she whispered again. He thrust hard into her, and she howled in relief, straining against his hold on her wrists so she could clutch his back. But he growled in her ear and pressed down harder, and she leaned to the side to face him.

"Yes," she breathed, her eyes hooded in arousal and relief. "More...more..._more!_"

He took her even harder, and she screamed, loving the feeling of his hips pistoning into hers, his member weaving in and out of her.

"Kuvak." He purred at her neck and bit her shoulder, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

His eyes were wild as he stared down at her, but tears streamed down her cheeks. "I love you," she whispered, and for a moment, she thought she saw sane Kuvak behind his eyes.

But sane Kuvak was taken over by the flames, and her world descended into heat and passion and darkness.

…

Kuvak whimpered like a wounded _sehlat _as she bit his chest for the...he had lost count of how many times she had bitten him. She was doing well. She was tired, but she was not faltering in her resolve to help him through this, or to enjoy this. She moaned and screamed and touched him like it was just another night in bed. She did not stay still, either. She wriggled around and arched her back, straining playfully at his hold on her wrists when he held her down, digging her nails into his back when he released her.

They had begun in the afternoon, and as the early morning of the next day drew on towards the dawn, he felt himself beginning to tire. He grunted like an animal, spilling his seed within her even as she spilled around him, and the mixture of warmth made his eyes lull. His energy had gone out with that last ejaculation, and he prepared to pull away and lay down beside her.

She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Don't go," she whispered, kissing his cheek with tenderness hardly befitting the situation, but he could not bring himself to complain. He obeyed and stayed within her with the sticky warmth of their combined fluids, and he laid beside her, drawing her tightly to his body.

"Tawny," he murmured sleepily, stroking her face with a lazy finger. "My Tawny..."

He closed his eyes and fell into an exhausted slumber.

…

Tawny awoke, her body sticky and sore, and yet she was filled with contentment that she couldn't explain. The bed beneath her was hard as a rock, and Kuvak was breathing loudly in her ear. She opened her eyes and discovered that they were sleeping on rocks, and Kuvak was clutching her tightly to his chest, as if afraid she might run away.

The Burning returned when she was fully conscious, and she moaned, nuzzling Kuvak's neck, kissing his sweat-pricked flesh. The coppery tang on his skin tickled her tongue, and she licked his ear, sucking gently at the tip of it. He moaned, but did not awake.

She tried a different tactic, tracing her tongue deftly up and down the shell of his ear, and her fingers found his. She caressed the pads of his fingertips, pressing hard, then teasing gently, and he shifted, his member rising to the occasion. She took his earlobe in her mouth and lathered it with her tongue, then blew gently on it. He jerked awake, his member twitching with interest, and she took the opportunity to roll him on his back so she could be on top.

She stared hungrily down at him, rubbing her burning thighs over his member, and he growled, pulling her down. She landed on her elbows and he locked them to his body, and he wrapped his legs around hers, spreading her thighs wide. She gasped in arousal and felt herself dripping in readiness, and he apparently saw or smelled it too. A wicked grin spread across his face, and he briefly released on of her arms so he could guide himself into her.

Not two seconds after he thrust in as deeply as he could, he relocked her arm and began the dance again, lifting his hips to weave himself in and out of her. His thrusts were strong despite the strange position, and she moaned, meeting his thrusts halfway. This was odd, but she found herself enjoying this position. She had a little more control over the speed of things, even though he was holding her still, and her hips were free to thrust as she pleased.

"Kuvak," she whispered, leaning down to nose around his neck. He purred.

"You're too tight," he said, his voice raspy and dark. "I'll have to loosen you up..."

She moaned and thrust down at that, and he grinned again, leaning up to lick her ear.

"I love you, Tawny Townsend," he whispered. "From the moment I saw you, I knew I wanted you for myself. Sweet, luscious, beautiful little Tawny! Show me your hunger!"

She cried out and quickened her pace, and they spilled to the sound of his laughter.

…

When she awoke on the third evening, the first thought that came to her was that her dreams hadn't been of fire and passion, and the second thought was that she couldn't even bring herself to open her eyes.

"Tawny," she heard Kuvak whisper, and she moaned, automatically parting her legs. This morning, she was so exhausted she slept through a few rounds with him, and even when she woke, she only had the strength to encourage him and buck her hips a little. Her bottom had been resting on his knees, and it suited her fine. As long as she could rest.

"Tawny," he said a little louder, and she tried to raise her hips, to no avail.

"_Ashaya_, it's over," he said, shaking her shoulder. "Wake up."

"I am awake," she murmured, relaxing into the rock bed. "And I want to go back to sleep."

"You may rest when we go back home. The priestesses are waiting. They have clothing and food."

"Mm," she groaned, then lifted her arms. "A little help, love?"

He pulled her into a sitting position, and she opened her bleary eyes. His chest was littered with her bite marks, and she trailed her eyes down his body, finding more marks on his stomach and even one on his thigh. She grinned.

"I marked you up good, didn't I?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Not as much as I marked you."

She looked down at herself and found at least twenty bite marks above her breasts, and countless others on and below them. She shifted her legs so she could stand, but she immediately stopped and whimpered. Kuvak flinched.

"Here, _ashaya_, I will carry you."

She nodded and allowed herself to be scooped up in his arms, and she laid her head on his chest.

"How are you feeling?" she murmured. "Better?"

"It is over. We both survived," he said, though his voice cracked in the middle of the second sentence. She shifted her head closer to his neck.

She couldn't think of anything to say, but she did note that his skin was cooler than before. His flesh did not burn with fever, and the bond was not so clogged with fire and blinding desire. She couldn't remember a lot of what had happened over the three days of fever, only an overarching sensation of pleasure and exhaustion.

She felt sunlight sting her eyes, and she snapped them closed, turning her face to his neck. She was set down on a rock, and robes were forced over her head. She blindly complied, letting her arms be guided into sleeves, and then she was in Kuvak's arms again, walking down a slope.

The air became closer, and she realized they were in a vehicle. He held her to his chest as they sped off towards the clan home, and she felt cloth beneath her cheek instead of dusty, sweaty skin.

"I can't wait to take a shower," she moaned softly, and he stroked her hair.

"You will have it, and food and medical care. I want you to be awake when I enter our home again. Otherwise, the others may get the wrong idea."

"They'll think I'm dead?"

"Yes," he whispered, and she nuzzled his chest.

"One of kids was betting Stoak that you would die. I guess he thought I would run."

"You did not," he whispered. "You begged me to take you..." His voice cracked and he trailed off. _Tawny, I cannot tell you how...grateful I am._

_Well, I couldn't exactly ignore the Burning. I was about ready to freakin' touch myself._ She could feel his gratitude as clear as day, and she smirked into his robes.

"Is is just me, or is the bond stronger?"

He pressed his nose to her hair. "Indeed, it has increased in strength." He sighed. "You truly are a treasure, Tawny Townsend."

"As are you," she whispered, then dozed as they sped through the still air of the desert.


	20. Renewed

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you to Fameanon and Scarlettbrandi for reviewing.**_

Emmie was relieved when Tawny was carried in by Kuvak, awake, smiling, and looking no worse for wear. She looked worse than Emmie had when she had awoken from the fever haze, but Tawny was tougher than she looked, even if her injuries were more extensive than hers had been.

She gave the blonde woman a thumbs up as she passed, and Tawny smiled, waving absentmindedly as she snuggled down further into Kuvak's robes.

_Aren't they just the sweetest thing? _she said to her husband. L'Vek raised an eyebrow.

_Indeed. Their bond is strong. And I am pleased that Tawny is all right. We were fortunate to have a less harsh venue for my fever._

_True. Whose idea was it to have this thing go down in a cave?_

L'Vek blinked. _That is our way, Meskhenet. That is the best answer I can give you._

She sighed and patted her stomach, looking down at the growing bulge of fat under her fingers. "It's rather nice outside," she murmured. "Do you want to walk with me?"

"Certainly, _a'duna_," he replied, and he led her out the back door to the courtyard. They walked around the edge, looking at all the plants, enjoying the stillness. They slipped out the back gate and took the easiest route on the property. The red stones around them glowed in the dying light of day, and she sighed, gazing up at the dusky sky.

His fingers slid over hers, and she pressed him back in return.

"What do you think we should do, L'Vek?" she asked, and he frowned at her.

"I do not understand."

She sighed again. "I want to go back to Earth. I have to go, because my contract doesn't expire for another two years. But how are we going to face the public with this?"

He shrugged. "The public is not ready for this. Who says they have to know?"

She nodded absentmindedly. "I guess...I just wish people were more accepting. I don't think Earth is ready for this child."

"Are you certain that Vulcan is ready? We are not without our prejudices, _ashaya_."

She glared at him. "That doesn't make me feel better."

"I was attempting to assure you that Earth is not unique in this situation."

Emmie nodded. "Oh," she said, stroking his fingers. "In a way, I guess that does make me feel a little less..."

"Alone?"

She laid her head on his shoulder. "Would you mind raising a child on Earth?"

"A Vulcan tutor can be hired to come with us and teach our child in the Consulate. Now that Meral seems to be...agreeable to a human bonding..."

She grinned up at him. "I hope you learned your lesson never to bet against me."

"Never again," he whispered, but nuzzled her cheek. "Or perhaps I should not give up. After all, one bet is not an indicator of how other situations might go..."

"You're just saying that because you like to lose."

"No," he said firmly. "I am very disagreeable to losing. Especially against she who is my wife."

She sat down on a bench with him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you, L'Vek," she murmured. "And I always will."

_You are the very fuel to every particle of my being. Without you, I would have no reason to exist._

She kissed his cheek and watched the grounds around them darken into night.

…

The next evening, they walked the same circuit, discussing in more in-depth detail their plans for living on Earth.

"The first of the NX test flights will begin in two months, if Starfleet doesn't encounter any more delays."

She nodded. "Oh, the Media department will have a field day when that happens."

"Indeed," he conceded. "You humans are very eager to deploy news of your achievements."

"Are you implying that's a bad thing?"

"No," L'Vek murmured. "Simply stating a fact."

Emmie smiled and kissed his cheek. "That's a very logical observation, husband," she whispered in his ear, then turned to look at the path.

A shadow moved ahead behind a boulder, and she paused, her heart racing for a second. She stiffened, narrowing her eyes, and then a humanoid figure stepped out of the shadows and moved into the dying light.

"Hello, Ms. Sadir," the man said. His eyes were slate gray, his chestnut hair casually swept back from his broad forehead. His nose was bulbous, his lips thin, contorted into an easy smirk. He held a PADD in his hand, and his posture was relaxed as he approached her.

"Leland Seymour," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "I thought I told you I didn't want anything to do with you or your agency."

He raised a dark eyebrow as L'Vek stepped forward. "Well, we're not exactly known for letting good brains like yours get away, now are we?"

"One of your more annoying qualities."

Leland laughed. "I have information you might find useful."

"Right," she said incredulously.

"Who is this, _ashaya_?" L'Vek said. Her husband's posture was aggressive, defensive and strong. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'm her colleague," Leland replied, and Emmie rolled her eyes.

"Former colleague," she corrected. _Ashaya, I do not think he's a threat._

"What information have you dug from the shadows today, Mr. Seymour?"

He handed her the PADD. "We found the culprit behind the virus that broke out at the Embassy a few weeks ago. Things may have settled down for you here, but on Earth, everyone is in an uproar, and everyone's getting blamed."

_The RNA resequencing on the virus was far too sophisticated for human engineering. Extraterrestrial intelligence quarters point to Vulcan engineering. The virus' ability to disable its victims so quickly, and to leave no trace of its actions until symptoms had progressed past the point of human treatment, is hallmark of Vulcan interference._

_Furthermore, biometric scans of the water processing plant in the Embassy reveal a Vulcan was in close proximity to the access port when the virus was introduced to the water supply._

"You're telling me a _Vulcan _was responsible for this?"

"We couldn't trace exactly who, but the evidence points to a Vulcan."

L'Vek frowned, and she passed him the PADD. "So what do you want me to do about it?"

"You know as well as I that although our allies can be...pompous and arrogant at times, they are valuable for humanity's future. It wouldn't do well to give Terra Prime exactly what they've been looking for. I know you know how ugly this looks."

"I do."

"So," he continued. "We need you to write a story."

"Find a journalist."

"You're the closest thing we have, and furthermore, you're invested. You married one of them, so you must care about his welfare, should he return to Earth with you. Unless you married him for his money. They don't just let anyone be head of the Vulcan Advisory Council."

She glared at him. "I married him because I love him, thank you very much."

"How romantic," Leland said blandly. "Now, I know your expertise is translation and distribution, but you're our fireblanket. Rile up some rumors. Tell your relatives and all your friends, anyone you can reach, that you think Terra Prime is responsible for this. Say their own plan backfired, and now Earth and Vulcan relations can become stronger than ever."

She considered it. "What happens if I don't?"

"The truth will out. But you know us. We can make the truth disappear."

"What happens if you don't live up to your end of the bargain?"

"We don't let that happen, Meskhenet. You know that."

"Why me?"

"You're the only one we could find who married a Vulcan of their own volition before this mess began. You went a much more normal route to get your Vulcan hubby, so you're a much more credible voice. Some might accuse the newlyweds of having Stockholm's Syndrome."

"Don't let Terra Prime hear that, or that'll be much more credible than whatever bullcrap you want me to come up with. Do you know why the Vulcans would do this? I thought they strongly disliked us."

Leland shrugged. "We don't know that yet. But we'll find out eventually, I'm sure. Information on this investigation won't be forgotten, you know."

She glanced back down as L'Vek handed Leland the PADD.

"You know what to do," he said, then walked away. L'Vek stared after him, but she didn't bother. She knew his methods of escape were unrivaled, and there was no use trying to trace him.

…

"_A'duna_, who was he?"

L'Vek watched as Emmie paced back and forth across the floor. "He's an...old colleague. I haven't spoken to him in years, not since I went to college."

"Where did you meet him?"

"He was the man who tried to recruit me into Section 31. I almost went, but then I changed my mind."

L'Vek frowned. "What is Section 31?"

She sighed. "They're an agency devoted to the safety of Earth. I didn't like their methods, and I didn't want my life to be secrets on top of lies. That's not what I want from life."

She paused, then rushed to him. "You must think I'm a dirty liar for not telling you this earlier..."

He frowned. "No," he assured her. "It did not come up. Why have I not heard of Section 31? We keep a very close eye on your people. We are not yet free from fear of what you might do in the next decade or so."

Her eyes filled with comprehension, but it faded into contriteness. "They are very good at hiding themselves, and in a way, I admire what they do. But their methods frighten me, and like I said...black ops isn't my cup of tea."

She had thankfully already explained that idiom to him. He stroked her face.

"Why did he try and recruit you?"

"I guess I had qualities Section 31 would have liked to see. The power to manipulate, a good eye for predicting behavior...I'm just the kind of person they like. But I didn't go. I came to the former United States and got my degrees, and I made a life for myself. And I don't want that life taken from me."

He nodded. "So what are you going to do?"

She snorted. "Do I have a choice? He's right. This could get very ugly. So I'll do my part, and I pray they do theirs."

…

Strom tapped his fingers against his desk. Ever since his future bride had been stolen from him, his mood had been sour, though he tried to hide it. Even Oratt had noticed, though Strom did not discuss the matter with his mentor. He focused on his career, but the new influx of pregnancies was making him even more jealous.

He was fetching a report on Tawny Townsend when he saw _her_ come in. She went to a different doctor, and he thought that best. She had been stolen from him, and he was willing to fight for her, but she seemed content with what life had allotted her. Why couldn't he be as content?

"Are you all right, doctor?" he heard someone ask behind him, and he realized he had been staring at Dahlia for nearly a minute now.

He turned and nodded to Dr. Hardister, the human intern."I am adequate, doctor," he said evenly. "Simply thinking."

The human raised an eyebrow, then walked away. He was apparently assisting the other intern with Dahlia's case, and Strom longed to get his hands on that report. Was she injured? Traumatized? He felt a sting of guilt for hoping her forced marriage to that other male was going horribly wrong, but no...she was glowing. He sighed and turned back to his report, and his mood worsened.

"Ms. Townsend, you are pregnant," he informed her, handing her the report. Her face lit up, and he saw a distant look on her face, as if she were remembering, or perhaps speaking with her husband.

A sharp pain shot down his core, and he turned away, pretending to monitor something on his screen. He sent her off with promises of sending an intern to check on her tomorrow, and then he retreated to his office.

So all these women were happy to be married to a Vulcan husband, and he, a man who was respected by the community and properly slotted to receive a mate from this fiasco, was spurned, for some common criminal who had taken his bride by unsavory means. His fingers itched for his _lirpa_; he longed to take out his frustration on that _lunikkh ta'vik, __that poisoner of wells! How dare he take his bride away from him!_

He sighed and closed his eyes, then focused on his paperwork.

A few hours later, he heard a knock at the door, and he called for his visitor to enter. It was the human intern, Gabriel Hardister, bearing a tray with some tea.

"You skipped lunch," the doctor said. "My wife makes this tea all the time and sent some with me. You looked like you were having a bad day."

Strom blinked, not sure what to say. "Thank you, doctor," he said softly, taking one of the teacups. The liquid inside was fragrant, and when he sipped it, he discovered it was flavorful.

"Your...concern is noted, and appreciated, but Vulcans do not have bad days."

Hardister shrugged. "Actually, it was Dr. Yuris who sent me."

Strom couldn't help but let his expression soften, and he took another appreciative sip of the tea. "He is the kindest soul I know," he murmured into his teacup.

Hardister nodded. "He is a very gentle man. I wish we had more people like him." He paused, glancing down at his PADD. "There is something I've been meaning to do."

Strom waited for him to answer. "That being?"

The human tapped something on his PADD and stared at it, and Strom watched as a young girl came up on screen. She smiled and waved.

_"____Hola, pap____í____, ____¿____como est____á____?__"_

"I'm good, chickadee." He looked up at the Vulcan and smiled. "There's someone here I want you to meet."

He handed Strom the PADD. "If this doesn't cheer you up, I don't know what will," Hardister murmured in Vulcan.

"Vulcans do not require cheering up, doctor," Strom replied, but he took the PADD and looked at the girl on the screen.

The young human's lips parted in awe, and he watched her expression contort into something akin to delight. She was silent for nearly a minute, examining every inch of his face, and he blinked, not sure if she would speak.

_"____Pap____í____, ____¿____quien es este ____á____ngel?__"_

Hardister burst out into peals of deep laughter, and Strom frowned. "What did she say?"

"I'm serious, daddy!" she exclaimed. "Who is he?"

"I'm Doctor Strom," the Vulcan said in greeting, raising the ta'al. "And you are?"

"Lucy Hardister, at your service," she said proudly._ "____Pap____í__, _he's beautiful!"

Hardister laughed harder, and Strom raised an eyebrow. "What did you say, Ms. Hardister?"

"I said you're beautiful," she repeated, and both his eyebrows crept towards his hairline. No one had called him beautiful before.

"Thank you, Ms. Hardister," he said, and he swore her expression melted into complete adoration.

_"____Pap____í____, su voz,__" _she moaned, and Hardister had to cover his mouth, he was laughing so hard. "Daddy, I am dead serious! Do you want to know what my body just did?"

"Lucy, now is not the time to share details," her father said, sobering.

"Then stop laughing!" She rolled her eyes and fixed her gaze on Strom. "You really are beautiful," she said sincerely. "Where are you from? On Vulcan, I mean. Which city?"

"Raal," he replied, and he saw the background behind her move. She rolled onto her stomach and propped the PADD up against the pillow. An animal jumped onto the bed with her, and she stroked it.

"What's your specialty?" she asked.

"I have degrees in neurology, psychology, biology, biochemistry, virology and seven other sub-specialties. I don't want to bore you."

Her eyes became hooded. "Doctor, you could give me a lecture on atomic theory, and I would listen to every word you said. You are incapable of boring this ___muchacha__,_ ok?"

Hardister chuckled and held out his hand for the PADD. Strom sighed and handed it over.

"Daddy!" she protested. "I was just getting started talking to him!"

"The doctor is very busy, Lucy." He quickly ended the call and looked up at the Vulcan, his ears turning red.

"I didn't mean for her to flirt with you," he said quietly, and Strom raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry."

"There is no need to apologize. Your daughter is curious, and a very charming young woman. Thank you for letting me talk with her. It...improved my outlook."

Hardister smiled. "Then my work here is done. Enjoy your tea."

…

Tawny sighed in contentment, staring up at the stars. Kuvak was sitting quietly by her side in the garden, and a breeze ruffled her hair. She had just told him that she was pregnant, and he was very pleased, but he seemed reluctant to touch her.

She reached out and laced her fingers through his, gently applying pressure to his hand. He squeezed back, letting out a long breath, and she looked up at him, her expression contented.

He silently placed his hand on her stomach, and she put her free hand over his. "Our child," she breathed, smiling. His eyes filled with tears.

"Tawny," he gasped. "All I have ever wanted is to keep you safe from harm," he said, his words rushed. He choked halfway through his sentence. "I know I was under the influence of...you know...but if I did anything to hurt you, I apologize profusely. It pains me to see you in pain."

He slid his hand from her belly to her knee. "Tawny, please forgive me. I understand if you don't want to touch me again for another seven years, but-"

She grabbed the front of his robes and smirked again. "Another seven years, love?" she whispered. "Far too long. It's been a week since the fever, yes?"

He nodded mutely, and she watched him swallow, perhaps in nervousness. She grinned and traced a lazy line over his chest.

"Then why don't we go back to our room and...talk," she whispered, winking. His expression was priceless, and she felt him pressing in on the bond, trying to figure out what she was implying. She let him see exactly what she wanted to do, and his eyes darkened to black pools.

"Tawny," he whispered, cupping her cheek. His voice was deeper now, gravelly, thick with emotion he was trying to suppress. She smiled and focused on the way the garden made her feel, the end of the day, the contentment of sleep. He settled.

_"____Ashaya,_ I did not realize...you...come."

His deft fingers encircled her wrist, and he gently tugged her along back to their room, and the door closed with a snap.


	21. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you to maba7x for reviewing.**_

_**A/N: Well, it's time to wrap this up.**_

V'Las paced in front of the comm unit. Jo was asleep, as their child was exhausting her, and the house was quiet and still in the mid-afternoon haze of sleep and restfulness. The heat outside was nearly unbearable, even for Vulcans, but their room was cool enough that she could get some rest. Six months along now...she was wonderfully plump, her rounded belly smooth and silky. He particularly liked kissing it, and she said that sensation tickled. She enjoyed it.

He allowed himself a small smile, but then straightened his expression when the comm beeped. He answered it.

"Master," he said in Vulcan, bowing his head. The blue-eyed man on the other end smiled.

"You've done well, V'Las," he said, chuckling. "You even got yourself a pet out of the bargain."

The minister frowned, considering his options, and he decided not to protest. "Yes, Osu."

"Have you impregnated her yet?"

He nodded. "She is six months along now."

The blue-eyed man raised an eyebrow. "That was quick..." His expression turned gleeful. "Oh, but she's not a pet...not to you...you actually care about her, don't you?"

V'Las frowned. "Master-"

"Don't try to hide it, V'Las, I can see it in your eyes." The man grinned. "Well, consider her safety incentive to do as I say. Are we clear?"

The minister nodded.

"Somil is getting on in years, but his death would cause suspicion. You are to suggest to him that a listening post be installed at P'Jem, and if it is discovered, Somil will take the fall. You know what to do."

"You intend to place me in position of administrator."

His blue eyes twinkled. "Wasn't that the plan all along?"

V'Las nodded.

"If you fail, your new lady love can stay with me for a while. I wonder how well your child would react to training."

He swallowed thickly. Training with this man was rigorous and brutal, not something he would want to put his child through. "I will not fail you, master," he said firmly.

"Good. I'll contact you again when it's time."

V'Las cut the comm link and sighed, then walked into the bedroom and curled up with Jo. She stirred and turned to him.

"Hey, baby," she murmured, reaching behind her to stroke his hair. She turned to him fully. "What's wrong?"

He lightly kissed her forehead. "Nothing that you need to concern yourself with."

She stroked her hand up his torso, curling her fingers around his collar. She covered her yawn with her free hand. "Mm," she muttered vaguely, closing her eyes. "Are you going to nap with me too?"

He pulled her to his body. "Yes, Joanna."

A few moments passed in silence, and then he pressed his lips to her forehead again. "Joanna, I love you," he said firmly.

She smiled.

…

"You are sure you'll be all right?" Kuvak asked for the eleventh time. She grinned at him and stroked his fingers.

"Kuvak, they're still voting. You're needed here, and I'll be just fine. Go make a difference in the High Command, and once they're done with that pressing legislature, you can probably take a month off."

L'Vek nodded, helping Emmie up the steps of the transport station. She was further along than any of them, nearly nine months. They had been back and forth from Earth all during Emmie's pregnancy, but they were going back now so Emmie could finish her contract with Starfleet.

L'Vek and Emmie went on ahead to the decontamination stations, but Kuvak pulled her aside into an abandoned hallway.

"_Ashaya_, you will be sorely missed," he said gently, stroking her hair.

"And you, _a'dun_. Go. Me and the kiddo will be just fine."

He sighed. "You have my cousin to look after you," he said gently, rubbing her plump stomach. "If I miss the birth of our child, I will be most displeased."

"You'll be done with the voting and debating by then," she whispered, then kissed him on the lips. "I'll miss you too."

He nodded and walked her to the decontamination station, and she stroked her fingers down his one last time.

"The doctors said this was for the best," she reminded him. "I'll see you in a month, ok?"

He nodded and backed away, allowing her to go through the station and meet L'Vek and Emmie on the other side.

"Ready?" Meskhenet asked with a smile. She nodded and glanced back to Kuvak, blowing him one last kiss.

"Yes," she said firmly, then walked towards the shuttle, her head held high.

_**A/N: Seems an odd place to end it, doesn't it? Well, if you want to see an AU of an AU story, visit Fameanon's page here on FF. She took my characters and made an awesome thread of stories with them. It's got Q and apocalypses and all our favorite villains. It's awesome, so GO READ THEM!**_

_**Special thank-you to everyone who reviewed and PM-ed me. Also, look out for a series of one-shots regarding a lot of the women who got hit with the "James Bond" virus. That story will be coming to you soon!**_


End file.
